Mas Cerca De Lo Que Piensas
by JuaXen Said 27
Summary: [AU] Amor, comedia, triangulos amorosos, Harem y personajes de FNAF humanizados, todo en una misma historia entren para ver como se desarrolla todo (fanfic en honor a AnyGro y Estefy Tsukino)
1. Un dia común y corriente

_Hola locos de FF he resucitado de entre las cenizas con un nuevo fic_

 _\- ¿otro? ¿si sabes que dejaras a todos con suspenso por que no terminaras este fic jamas, verdad?_

 _escucha nunca he dejado fics inconclusos_

 _\- ¿y "Slenderman en Ecuestria" y "Goku vs Superman" no cuentan?_

 _mejor pasemos al fic_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Más Cerca De Lo Que Piensas

Capitulo 1: Un día común y corriente

Me levanto como siempre de aquella lapida de concreto llamada cama

Chico – ugh ¿Qué hora es?

Digo mientras camino al baño, lavo mi cara con agua fría, mientras me seco me pongo a pensar primeramente por qué me desperté, hace no más de unas horas que me había dormido pero de la nada me levanté. Después de secarme la cara me miro al espejo, sigue como siempre, mi cabello negro con rastros de cabellos rojos, mis ojos marrón claro y mi piel "morena mexicana" como suelen llamarla mis amigos. Amigos. Demonios.

Chico – NO HICE LA TAREA

_Poner la intro 2 de Ao no Exorcist como intro del fic_

Llego corriendo a la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿Cómo pudo hacerse tan tarde en unos minutos? Pero más importante aun ¿Cómo pude olvidar hacer la tarea aun sabiendo que me lo estuve recordando todo el día? Esto me pasa por jugar tantos videojuegos. Desearía que mis padres estuviesen aquí para que mínimo me gritasen para decirme que hacer, pero eso es imposible.

Entro al salón corriendo recibiendo miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, pero de todas formas los ignoro y camino a mi asiento junto a la ventana. El maestro llega y la clase comienza, no me cuesta nada memorizar la mayoría de las palabras que dice, mis calificaciones son bastante buenas para la mayoría de las clases así que me pongo a divagar mientras miro por la ventana topándome con el otro edificio de la escuela, de repente la vi, una chica rubia, ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Me quedo viendo en su dirección hasta que ella voltea a la mía, nuestras miradas conectan durante micras de segundo antes de que levante su mano en señal de saludo, devuelvo el gesto hasta que escucho varias risas a mi alrededor, extrañado me giro solo para ver a todos riéndose de mi mientras el profesor me mira con esa cara de pocos amigos que solo los maestros saben hacer

Maestro – señor Aarón antes de que se ponga a coquetear con chicas están sus deberes en la clase así que por favor traduzca el texto por favor

Todos seguían riéndose de mí, algo me dice que no me dejaran de molestar en lo que queda del año. Sin muchos ánimos traduzco las palabras escritas en el pizarrón con facilidad. No me toma mucho tiempo re acoplarme con la clase hasta la hora del receso.

Durante el receso me siento en una de las mesas del patio junto con mis amigos, pero aparentemente ninguno de ellos vino, pero no me importa sigo pensando en mis cosas, lo que queda de mi familia es apenas un par de tíos que viven en otra ciudad y una hermana menor que vive con ellos. Mis pensamientos se disuelven en mi mente mientras termino lo poco que me queda de la insípida comida de cafetería, de repente unos mechones amarillos vuelan frente a mí, levanto la mirada y la veo, la misma chica que vi desde mi salón, un cuerpo definido y altura un par de centímetros más alta que yo, junto a ella había dos tipos uno moreno de ojos azules un poco más alto que yo y a su lado había un tipo de igual altura con ojos café claro y una chamarra morada.

De repente el moreno alto me voltea a ver con ojos de odio, era claro que él tenía que ver con la chica rubia que hablaba mientras me dedicaba esa mirada. Por ello bajo mi mirada al suelo donde no hay nada más interesante que hacer que esperar a que se vayan,

\- HOLAAAAA

De repente un golpe en mi espalda y una voz cantarina me hace casi caerme de la banca. Al mirar a mi perpetradora veo a una chica desconocida, cabellos blancos, ojos ámbar, ligeramente más alta que yo.

Chica de cabello blanco – lamento asustarte, es solo que te vi tan solo y triste que creí que eras una estatua

Dice mientras se sienta a mi lado

Chica de cabello blanco – me llamo Mangle Roberts ¿y tú?

Aarón – Aarón Said

Mangle – ¿Aarón? Lindo nombre, lamentablemente para estar con Chica deberás tener algo más que solo un lindo nombre

Aarón - ¿Chica?

Mangle – si, la rubia alta de por allá, es Chica

Aarón - ¿la conoces?

Mangle – se sienta a lado mío en las clases, siempre hablo con ella así que podrías decir que somos conocidas cercanas

Aarón - ¿conocidas cercanas?

Mangle – haces muchas preguntas, tendrías que hacer algo bastante grande como para que te lo diga

Aarón - ¿Cómo que?

Mangle – no lo se algo grande como, ser miembro del consejo estudiantil o salvar al mundo o que se yo

No digo nada más ya que de alguna forma empiezo a pensar que solo me responderá haciendo una especie de acertijo indirecto o algo por el estilo

Mangle – bueno tengo que irme si quiero estudiar para mi examen

Esto llama mi atención ya que los exámenes generales no son hasta dentro de varios meses

Aarón – pero los exámenes empiezan hasta junio

Mangle – lo sé pero haré el examen oral este sábado

De inmediato la escuela que alcanzo a escuchar el comentario de la joven de cabello blanco sentada junto a mí, se detuvo. Lo hacían con muy buenas razones. El examen oral es una prueba de conocimientos a escalas apocalípticas, consta de diez maestros haciéndote diez preguntas cada uno. El margen de error que te dan es de una pregunta por maestro, si te equivocarás en más de diez preguntas repruebas automáticamente el examen. La ganancia que la escuela te ofrece si logras pasar el examen es el permiso de faltar todos los días que desees desde ese momento hasta que se termine el año, y no tendrás que presentar exámenes al final del ciclo. Muchos lo han intentado, cuenta la leyenda que el único que pudo pasar ese examen fue el mismísimo director y tuvo un margen de error de diez preguntas.

Aarón - ¿e-el examen oral?

Mangle – sip, nos vemos

Dice mientras se va del patio rumbo a la biblioteca mientras todos los que la escuchamos permanecemos en silencio.

El resto del día pasa sin muchas complicaciones, y después de haber escuchado lo que esa chica albina tenia que decir era más que obvio que nada me sorprendería por el resto del viernes.

Llego a mi casa sin muchas ganas de hacer la tarea que se supone me dejaron, yo solo recalenté algo de la comida de ayer para no morir de hambre hoy, mientras pienso en aquella chica rubia, en lo que dijo esa tal Mangle, digo no es por ser malo con la chica pero esos diez minutos que hable con ella fueron más que suficientes para entender que quizás no es la más brillante de las alumnas de la preparatoria. De repente el sonido del teléfono me saca de mi concentración.

Aarón - ¿hola?

 **ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Aarón - ¿oye esa chica es rara no lo crees?

Tia - sip, pero necesitaras acostumbrarte por que en el proximo capitulo llegara una vieja conocida tuya

Aarón - Espera, ¿no te referiras a...?

Tia - exactamente, PROXIMO CAPITULO: Perros

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno locos como se leyó arriba, si he dejado fic inconclusos pero este no formara parte de ese grupo ya que si me dejan sus reviews podré saber si debo o no seguir escribiendo esta historia, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. siganme en Twitter como JuaxenG y en Facebook como "El Rincón De Juaxen" para ver mas trabajos asi_

 _JXS fuera_


	2. Perros

_HOLO LOCOS bueno he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, pero explicare un poco mas abajo sin mas Let's Read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 2: Perros

Teléfono – Hola, sobrino, ¿Cómo van las cosas?

La voz que mezcla lo gutural, agudo y rasposo de mi tía no es nada difícil de diferenciar

Aarón – bien, gracias, pero ¿a que se debe la llamada?

Tía – bueno, como ya sabes, nosotros tenemos la custodia de tu hermana

Algo me empieza a decir que algo malo pasó con ella, ya que digamos que no es la más capacitada para hacer caso omiso a las burlas

Aarón – aja

Tía – ella estuvo en otra pelea ayer, así que pensamos que si pasaba algo de tiempo contigo estaría de mejor humor, ya que no nos quiere decir por qué se metió en la pelea

La verdad no me caería nada mal la compañía de mi hermana en estos momentos, no es por ser pedófilo, pero ella es una chica que me podría dar consejos para acercarme a Chica y si tengo suerte tal vez me explique lo que quería decir Mangle.

Aarón – está bien ¿Qué día llegarían?

Tía – pienso que en unos diez minutos

Aarón - …

Tía – ¿Aarón? ¿Sigues allí?

_Poner la intro 2 de Ao no Exorcist como intro del fic_

Como puedo mantengo mi mente enfocada en sacar cajas y más cajas de la habitación de mi hermana, es lo malo de que ella viva en otra ciudad. Durante todo el tiempo que ella no viene para acá uso la habitación como bodega de cosas que no caben en el garaje, era eso o dejar que mis amigos se "divirtieran" con sus novias en esa habitación.

Aarón - ¿Por qué no pudieron llamar antes?

Unos golpes a la puerta llaman mi atención sé de quien se trata.

Aarón – pase

Al abrirse la puerta de inmediato una jovencita de cabellos dorados y ojos azules entra rápidamente para abrazarme

Hermana – ¡Aarón!

Aarón – Chichi

Vestida con un suéter sin hombros a rayas blancas y rosas, y unos jeans azules. Siempre sonriente, y un poco coqueta, así es ella. Solo una linda chiquilla que busca ser feliz después de la muerte de sus padres.

Chichi - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Estás todo empolvado

Me quedo callado mientras busco una respuesta que no tenga que ver con el que haya estado usando su habitación como bodega… otra vez.

Aarón – eh solo sacudía

Digo eso solo para que se vaya a cualquier otro lugar dejándome a solas con mi tío

Aarón – esperaba que me llamaran antes de traerla

Tío – escucha, esa niña estuvo en una pelea muy seria. Apenas tuvimos oportunidad, la sacamos.

Aarón - ¿Por qué estuvo en la pelea?

Tío – por eso la trajimos aquí, no quiere hablar con nosotros, ni siquiera habló conmigo de camino acá

Aarón – veré que puedo hacer

Tío – gracias

Con eso él se va dejándome a Chichi la cual espero que no se de cuenta del destrozo completo en el que esta su cuarto en estos momentos

Chichi – AARÓN

Es tarde. Estoy muerto.

El resto de la tarde pasa sin muchos inconvenientes, además del obvio de que mi linda hermanita me hace trabajar como esclavo para ella por el resto de la tarde. Después de la cena ambos nos encontramos en el sillón de la sala jugando el juego que convierte a los hermanos en rivales, Mortal Combat X

Aarón – arde en mis llamas niñita

Chichi – sobre mi cadáver

De repente una breve distracción hace que mi contrincante tenga acceso a darme un combo, pero no cualquier combo, si no el combo de Sub-zero dejándome listo para un Fatality que no duda ni un segundo para hacerlo

Chichi – ¡GANE!

Dice mientras yo de la forma más calmada posible pongo mi mando sobre la mesa de centro

Aarón – tal vez me hayas ganado en el juego, pero no me ganarás en esta batalla

Chichi - ¿Qué?

Sin dar tiempo a nada empiezo a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que empiece a patalear en un vano intento para detenerme

Chichi – detente… por… favor…

Aarón – ríndete, no puedes ganarme

Chichi – Ja-jamás

Después de decir eso ella termina dándome un empujón lo suficiente fuerte como para darle tiempo para correr a la cocina y tomar una espátula

Chichi – atrás, o te dejo la cara como a un hot-cake

Aarón – jeje, eso será imposible

El tiempo pasa rápidamente entre risas y juegos antes de que ambos terminemos dormidos a altas horas de la noche.

La luz del sol perturba mis ojos a través de mis parpados los cuales cierro aun más fuerte en un vano intento por permanecer dormido más tiempo, abro lentamente mi ojo solo para toparme con mi hermanita dormida sobre mi con un colador de metal en la cabeza. La escena me enternece lo suficiente como para acariciar su cabeza a través del colador para después levantarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación en donde la recuesto en su cama. Antes de irme de la habitación observo la mesa de noche, hay una foto de nuestra familia, antes de que todo se desvaneciera. Un hombre de facciones masculinas y bien formadas con cabellos café claro, levantando a Chichi sobre sus hombros, junto a él se encontraba mi madre, una linda mujer rubia con una mirada cautivadora, yo estaba al frente sonriente como solía serlo.

Regreso a la cocina a arreglar las cosas que se movieron o desaparecieron durante la batalla que tuve contra Chichi, de repente solo empiezo a escuchar a varios perros ladrar afuera de la casa, me acerco a la ventana y la veo, la misma chica albina de ayer está siendo atacada por varios perros así que hago lo primero que se me ocurre en ese momento, salgo corriendo contra las fieras caninas sin la más mínima protección golpeando a varios que no hacen más que intentar morderme pero a pesar de que algunos logran clavarme los colmillos logro patearlos lo suficiente como para alejarlos de Mangle, la cual de alguna forma logra reconocerme haciendo que apenas se alejan un poco los perros se pone detrás de mi buscando protección, pero el solo ver a los perros acercándose hace que intente retroceder hasta la puerta, apenas cruzo el marco cierro de golpe mientras me deslizo hasta el suelo junto con Mangle

Mangle – no debiste haberme salvado

 **ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Aarón - ¿no debi haberla salvado? ¿por que?

Chichi - tal vez por que le gustas y es de las que se sonroja fácil

Aarón - No digas eso

Chichi - de cualquier forma PROXIMO CAPITULO: Conociendonos

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno, solo les diré que los capitulos seran actualizados cada domingo (Horario Mexicano) esto con el fin de que no haga capitulos apresurados y que ustedes puedan tener capitulos de mejor calidad, bueno ya saben siganme en JuaxenG y en El Rincón De Juaxen yo me despido, sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	3. Conociendonos

_hola locos, bueno he tenido algo de trabajo acumulado pero aqui les dejo este cap que espero que les guste_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos

Aarón - ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Mangle – yo… yo debía sacar a los perros… es… mi… trabajo.

Dice mientras lentamente cae dormida por el agotamiento.

 **Mangle POV**

Me despierto lentamente en una habitación extraña hay posters de videojuegos en cada pared así como algunas cosas un tanto curiosas, entre ellas hay varias figuritas de cerámica y libros, me intento levantar solo para ser atacada por un dolor indescriptible en todo mi cuerpo. Levanto la sabana para poder ver que me ocurrió, tengo un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo y unos más en las piernas, de repente todo vuelve a mí, ese tal Aarón, me salvó pero, lo más seguro es que me hayan corrido por perder a todos los perros.

Unos golpes a la puerta hacen que pierda mi concentración, después de unos segundos veo a Aarón entrar con una bandeja de comida

Aarón – veo que despertaste, espero que no te hayas intentado mover mucho

Mangle – gracias por la información

Lo digo en un tono que le permita enterarse que lo intenté hace un momento

Aarón – de todas formas ¿Puedo hacerte unas…?

– ¡Aarón! ¿Ya despertó tu novia?

Aarón - preguntas

_Poner la intro 2 de Ao no Exorcist como intro del fic_

La voz de una niñita afuera no solo llama mi atención si no que también hace que su comentario me sobresalte, ¿novia?

Después de un breve silencio la puerta se abre dejando entrar a una niña rubia de unos catorce años vestida con falda y camiseta amarilla con cuello blanco

Niña – si querían hacerlo debieron haberme dicho

Aarón - ¡No quería hacerlo! Solo me sorprendiste

Me siento como el mal tercio aquí así que decido hacer todas mis preguntas

Mangle – em… disculpen ¿Qué ocurrió?

Niña – él solo quiere ocultar el hecho de que te la quiere me…

Aarón le tapa la boca a la niña

Aarón – cállate Chichi, te he dicho que no hables así

La niña solo se mueve hacia atrás para poder hablar de nuevo

Niña – tú hablas así, incluso peor, cuando vienen tus amigos

Me empiezo a desesperar, ¿Cuánto planean seguir hablando estos dos?

Mangle – no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que pasó hace un momento. ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es ella? Y más importante aun ¿hay comida?

Ambos permanecen callados hasta que la niña empieza a hablar

Niña – mi nombre es Chichi. En cuanto a que ocurrió y donde estás, mi hermano te vio siendo atacada por perros así que logró alejarlos el tiempo suficiente para que pudieses dormir en su cama como si ambos hubiesen estado en un gran momento ayer

Estas ultimas palabras las dice con cierto tono de una niña en un anime hentai, la verdad es aterrador.

Aarón – perdónala ella suele ser así la mayor parte del tiempo que está conmigo

Mangle – no hay problema, creo que me acostumbré gracias a mi hermano.

Aarón – es bueno saber eso, pero ¿a que te referías con que sacar a los perros era tu trabajo?

Mangle – precisamente a eso, durante los fines de semana saco a pasear a los… perros

No puedo evitarlo, los perros son la cosa que más miedo me da en este mundo después de los patitos de hule.

Aarón – parece que no eres fanática de los perros, pero eso no explica el por que aun así tienes un trabajo que involucre perros.

Mangle – es que era pasear perros o nada.

Aarón – de cualquier forma necesitaras volver a casa

Mangle – estoy herida y perdí a los perros ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva a casa?

Aarón – tranquila, yo me encargue de buscarlos y los metí en el jardín trasero mientras Chichi se encargaba de tratar tus heridas

Mangle – agradezco eso pero ¿Cómo regresaré a casa?

El chico se pone a pensar un poco, creo que no había pensado en eso

Aarón - ¿vives muy lejos?

Mangle – no tanto, unas cuatro calles de aquí

Aarón - En ese caso no habrá problema si te quedas a descansar un poco

Me quedo callada ¿esta invitándome a quedarme en su casa? ¿En su habitación? ¿UN CHICO? No. Tranquila Mangle no creo que te haga nada digo solo estás recostada en su cama sin posibilidad de moverte, mientras el se me acerca… lentamente… cierro los ojos esperando sentir sus labios besándome, sus manos tocando mis pechos o algo parecido pero en lugar de eso solo siento sus labios sobre mi frente

Aarón – descansa yo iré a ver que hago de comer

Él se va dejándome únicamente con esa sensación estúpida por creer que me besaría, y su hermanita

Chichi - ¿te gusta mi hermano?

Rápidamente siento la sangre fluir hasta mis mejillas

Mangle – no, es solo que, no estoy acostumbrada a que me besen la frente, digo ¿Qué edad cree que tengo? ¿Nueve?

Chichi - ¿será acaso que tu solo querías que te besara en otra parte? ¿Tus labios, quizás? ¿O tus pechos?

Aquellas preguntas solo hacen que imágenes innecesarias llenen mi mente, así que solo puedo limitarme a sentir mis mejillas arder

Chichi – veo que eres de las que se sonrojan fácilmente, pero no te molestare más

Dice mientras se va de la habitación, ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?

 **Aarón POV**

Me encuentro en la cocina preparando algo de comer, algo muy común desde la muerte de mis padres, pero es bueno saber que mi trabajo me ha dado para solventar gastos importantes en la casa, mientras cocino solo me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo Mangle ¿acaso la obligaron a trabajar con perros? ¿O tal vez solo trabaja allí por que sus padres también la dejaron?

Chichi – Aarón ¿Qué harás de comer?

Aarón – para mí tal vez filete de pescado con arroz, tú comerás sopa instantánea

Chichi – awww ¿Qué? Si es por lo de decir que eran novios perdóname la vida y déjame comer

Dice mientras pone sus típicos ojitos de cachorrito tierno, solo verla hace que me de un micro coma diabético de tan dulce que se ve

Aarón – está… bien… te-te hare de comer pero… ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Chichi solo me mira con una sonrisa de "eres y serás mi esclavo, y lo sabes". De repente empiezo a escuchar que tocan a la puerta, dejo a Chichi en la cocina mientras voy hasta la puerta, la abro solo para encontrarme con los subnormales de mis amigos Sandro, Daniel y Nicolás, o como solemos llamarlo "el Naco Nico"

Nico – oye Aarón no es por ofender pero ¿Por qué todavía conservas el delantal de bordados de flores de color rosa? Y más aun ¿Por qué lo estás usando?

Rápidamente me percato de que es cierto, usualmente no cocino con delantal pero desde la lluvia de aceite hirviendo que me cayó encima el otro día prefiero no tomar riesgos. Rápidamente me quito el delantal antes de que empiecen a sacar sus celulares para tomarme fotos

Aarón – solo entren, Chichi está en casa así que no metan putas, alcohol, hierba, piedra, armas blancas o de fuego, etcétera.

Daniel - ¿algo más patrón?

Aarón – si que sí no tienen comida no me importa por que no les preparare de comer

Sandro – en ese caso yo me largo

Desde la cocina se puede ver a Chichi con cara de "ya valió verga" al ver como los cuatro animales se sentaban mientras encendían la PS4 de la sala.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno yo los dejo hasta la proxima semana, dejen sus reviews, denle follow y favorite si les ha gustado, sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	4. A falta de amor fiesta, amigos y alcohol

_Hola locos he regresado y como hoy es domingo en México les traigo este nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 4: a falta de amor, amigos, fiesta y alcohol

Mientras enciendo la consola listo para jugar con mis amigos siento una penetrante mirada, quema como el acido, la sensación debe ser la misma que la que se siente tener un velociraptor a punto de saltarte a la espalda para descuartizarte, giro la mirada para ver de donde proviene la sensación solo para toparme con la mirada molesta de Chichi la cual al percatarse de que la observo se gira con esos aires de "no me hables perra", después de eso, ella solo se mete a mi habitación tal vez para seguir hablando con Mangle o algo así

Daniel – parece que a tu hermanita no le agradamos

Aarón – es por que siempre que vienen ustedes término haciendo una estupidez de proporciones titánicas

Sandro – eso no es cierto

Aarón – ¿debo recordar la mordida de la calle ochenta y siete? ¿O cuando se les ocurrió sacar a cinco perros de sus casas para ver si ofrecían recompensa? ¿O tal vez la pelea de pizza hace una semana?

Nico – en mi defensa esas cosas tenían piña, solo digo, ¿a que idiota se le ocurre ponerle piña a una pizza los sábados por la noche?

Aarón – de todas formas solo juguemos, tal vez así no cometan ninguna estupidez

Digo mientras pongo cualquier juego donde estos animales se enfoquen en matarse el uno al otro mientras termino de cocinar algo de comer tanto para mí como para las dos chicas que están en mi habitación. Desde la cocina escucho las risas de mis amigos intentando matarse en una campaña de HALO, no tardo en terminar la comida así que voy a mi habitación para poder darles de comer, no tardo mucho en llegar a la habitación así que solo abro

Aarón – la comida está…

Me quedo mudo ante la escena ante mí, solo puedo ver a Mangle todavía recostada en mi cama, mientras Chichi se encarga de quitarle los vendajes, pero lo malo es que Mangle no tiene blusa permitiéndome ver dos razones por las cuales quizás muera en este momento.

Mangle/Chichi – IDIOTA

Dicen al unísono mientras Chichi me arroja la primera cosa que ve, la cual es una botella con agua, mientras Mangle trata de ocultar su cuerpo con las sabanas, rápidamente dejo la bandeja con comida en el suelo y salgo corriendo. Llego a la sala completamente agitado.

Nico - ¿Qué ocurre Aarón? ¿Acaso viste algo que no debías ver?

Aarón – tú cállate

Digo mientras me siento en el suelo

Daniel – por cierto ¿Quién es la chica que está con Chichi?

Me quedo en silencio, de hecho todos nos quedamos en silencio, incluso los personajes de la pantalla se quedan en silencio y voltean a ver a la cámara

Daniel – digo es que sonó como si se tratara de alguien mayor, una chica de más o menos nuestra edad. ¿No será que tu…?

Sandro – no lo creo… aunque podría…

Nico – tal vez… ¿Aarón, hay un gay allí adentro?

Aarón – no, maldito idiota

Nico – te preguntaría algo más pero no se compara con lo que imagino

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando un golpe seco llama mi atención, como si algo se hubiese caído, así que corro hasta mi habitación encontrándome con Chichi tirada en el suelo con Mangle encima de ella

Chichi – eres muy pesada, muévete

Mangle – lo haría si pudiera

La escena solo me divierte un poco hasta que recuerdo que Mangle está herida así que me acerco y la cargo de regreso a la cama dando tiempo a Chichi para que pueda ponerse a salvo en cualquier otro lado

Mangle – oye ten algo de cuidado, pervertido

Aarón – no soy pervertido, simplemente entre en mal momento

Chichi – pudiste tocar

Aarón – es mi habitación, no tengo por que tocar.

Mangle – de cualquier forma debo regresar a los perros, además de que no debo dejar solo a mi hermano durante un tiempo prolongado

Aarón – en ese caso déjame ver que puedo hacer para llevarte a tu casa

Digo mientras salgo de la habitación para ir a la sala

Aarón – ¿alguno de ustedes, trío de idiotas tiene un auto que me pueda prestar?

Daniel – tengo el carro de la compañía estacionado afuera no se si te sirva

Aarón – ocupo las llaves

No necesito más que eso para que Daniel me arroje las llaves

Daniel – los condones están en la guantera

Tanto Nico como Sandro se ríen pero su expresión se pone seria no estoy seguro si es por que Daniel no se ríe o por que los acaba de matar, pero no me importa mucho ya que me voy a la habitación a recoger a Mangle y a Chichi

Aarón – oye Chichi no te puedo dejar sola con estos tres idiotas necesito que me acompañes

Chichi no parece molestarse en lo absoluto ya que de inmediato se levanta del suelo

Aarón – ve por los perros también los llevaremos

Chichi – ok

Mientras ella se va a buscar a los perros al patio yo levanto a Mangle para llevarla hasta el auto pero hay una cosa que estorba entre yo y la puerta del auto y esa es la manada de animales que está jugando HALO en mi sala apenas me ven paran el juego

Nico - ¿QUÉ NO ERAS GAY?

Daniel - ¿CUÁNDO SE CASARON?

Sandro - ¿LA CARGAS POR QUE NO PUEDE CAMINAR?

Daniel - ¿ACASO TANTO LE DISTE?

Nico - ¿SEGURO QUE ES MUJER?

Sandro - ¿ESTÁ EMBARAZADA?

Trato de decir algo pero apenas recuerdo que Mangle está en mis brazos decido callarme pero algo extraño ocurre

Mangle – a ver, trío de pendejos, no soy nada de este orangután sin pelo, estoy herida y este monigote fue más valiente que lo que ustedes podrían llegar a ser malditos bastardos de perra malparidos con síndrome Down. Ahora llévame a casa, Jaime

Dice mientras me mira de reojo para avisar que me habla a mí, no opongo ninguna queja y decido llevarla al auto en el cual esperamos a Chichi, no tarda mucho en llegar para que después encienda el auto y nos vayamos a entregar a los perros a sus respectivos dueños para después llevar a Mangle a su casa. El viaje es callado, hasta que decido terminar con el silencio

Aarón – ¿sigues molesta con mis amigos por decir todo eso?

Mangle – no estoy molesta, es solo que se lo merecían, no debieron haberte llamado gay y todo eso, es solo que fue muy… estúpido

Dice mientras golpea la guantera con su brazo bueno haciendo que esta se habrá mostrando un paquete de condones. Valió madre

Aarón – eso… Eso no es mío… es del idiota de Daniel.

Chichi – vamos, Aarón que querías hacerlo con ella ¿no es así?

Dice desde el asiento de atrás haciendo que me sonroje fuertemente mientras Mangle parece que también se desquitara por haberle visto los pechos

Mangle – oh y yo que pensaba que serias alguien correcto, pero solo eres un mandril amaestrado como tus amigos

Aarón – ya dije que no son míos

Mangle – eso dicen todos

Y así pasamos todo el trayecto de ida a su casa

 **Adelanto del proximo capitulo**

Mangle - tu hermano parece agradable

Chichi - meh, es buena gente peo lo malo es que es mi hermano

Mangle - algún dia encontraras alguien a quien amar

Chichi - ¿tu ya lo tienes?

Mangle - em... PROXIMO CAPITULO: piratas

Chichi - no enserio ¿tienes a quien amar?

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, mentadas de madre etc. denle follow y fav si les ha gustado yo me despido_

 _JXS fuera_


	5. Piratas

_Hola locos les traigo un nuevo capitulo de MCDLQP lo sé larga la abreviacion pero en fin disfrutenlo_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 5: Piratas

Se puede ver un barco pirata de gran tamaño, más grande que cualquier barco de la armada inglesa, tan solo en un costado tenía cerca de cincuenta cañones, prácticamente era una fragata del siglo diecinueve con una calavera con dos espadas cruzadas en una de las velas. En esta se encontraba el capitán frente al timón, barba larga de color rojo así como una cabellera del mismo color que salía de la parte trasera del sombrero, parche al ojo derecho y garfio por mano izquierda, aquel capitán era el terror de los siete mares,

Capitán – ¡Almirante Bon! Situación

Desde la punta del palo mayor se ve a un hombre con de hace unos días, pañuelo en la cabeza y arete de oro en la oreja

Bon – todo en orden por estribor, pero el Kraken se acerca rápidamente por proa, capitán Foxy

Foxy – en ese caso prepare los arpones, hoy vamos a cenar pulpo

Ambos miembros se van a unas arponeras que estaban del lado de donde empezaron a emerger tentáculos que se dividían en tres puntas, de repente uno de esos tentáculos se arrojó contra el almirante el cual apenas y pudo sostenerse de la baranda para decirle algo a su capitán

Bon – señor, si acaso vuelve a tierra dígale a mi familia que la amo

En ese momento el almirante cae al océano para desaparecer en las fauces del Kraken, apenas vio esto el capitán sube a la baranda desenvainando su espada

Foxy – esa fue tu última cena maldito bastardo

Dice mientras salta al Kraken con la espada lista para matar a todo lo que estuviese en frente

\- FOXY YA LLEGUÉ

Foxy – ¿eh?

Las fantasías del joven niño pelirrojo se van apenas escucha la voz de su hermana.

Bon – diablos Foxy, tu hermana interrumpe en el mejor momento

Foxy – tu tranquilo, mi hermana está aquí, eso significa que podremos comer

Bon – eso es cierto, vamos

Dice el joven de cabello azul con una vestimenta pirata

Foxy – ven Bartolomé es hora de comer

Dice mientras levanta a un oso perezoso de tres dedos del suelo, para después dejar el patio de juegos dirigiéndose a la sala.

Foxy – hola Mangle…

La boca de ambos niños cae al suelo al ver a una linda chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, con un lindo vestido amarillo, parada en la puerta… ah y también está Mangle siendo cargada por un joven desconocido, pero ellos no importan ya que la joven chica al ver al par de jóvenes piratas se esconde detrás del tipo que carga a Mangle hasta el sillón

Chico – vamos, no seas tímida

Dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza, lentamente la niña camina hasta el par de piratas

Niña – s-soy Chi-Chichi

En ese momento ambos jóvenes tienen una hemorragia nasal al escuchar la melodiosa voz mezclada con la pequeña Tsundere rubia

 __Poner la intro 2 de Ao no Exorcist como intro del fic__

La niña apenas vio a ambos piratas quedarse con la boca abierta se preocupa un poco

Chichi - ¿ustedes…?

Apenas escucha esa palabra el "capitán" se pone su parche y su sombrero

Foxy – yo soy el capitán Foxy Roberts, el es mi almirante Bon. ¿Quién sois vos?

Chichi – em yo, ya me presenté soy Chichi Said

Bon – anda síguenos el juego, tu podrías ser la damisela en peligro

Chichi - em…

Foxy – vamos, será divertido, solo necesitaremos un poco de cuerda y listo

Dice mientras va la cocina a buscar un trozo de cuerda, en ese momento una neurona del joven de cabello negro se encendió

Aarón – em, disculpa, debo ir por algo de agua

Dice para después a paso veloz llegar a la cocina, justo en el momento en que Foxy iba de salida, ambos se miran mientras caminan en direcciones opuestas hasta quedar a nivel

Aarón – hazle algo indebido a mi hermana, y te juro que lo que menos querrás en este mundo es volver a acercarte a ella

Foxy – lo mismo digo

Ambos se apuñalan con la mirada durante unos segundos antes de ir cada quien por su camino, Foxy llega rápidamente al patio en donde se puede ver un castillo de juegos con forma de barco pirata, tenía tres resbaladeros, un puente colgante, un timón y una cesta de vigilancia. Era asombroso a los ojos de Chichi, la cual continuaba viendo las cosas que el juego tenia para ofrecer

Foxy – ¡ya llegué!

Dice mientras sube a la estructura de un salto pero apenas pone un pie sobre la plataforma, pierde el equilibrio y cae derribando a Chichi en el proceso cayendo encima del pecho de esta, la cual de una cachetada quita a Foxy

Foxy - ¿Qué te pasa?

Chichi – ni se te ocurra acercarte, intentaste hacerme cosas, niño aprovechado

Tanto Bon como Foxy se miran el uno al otro como esperando que el otro le diese alguna señal de que significaba eso hasta que deciden rendirse

Foxy - ¿a que te refieres con "cosas"?

Chichi no sabia que hacer ante tal respuesta, darse un facepalm o quedarse callada, hasta que decide hacer la primera antes de responder

Chichi - ¿Qué no les han hablado de eso en la escuela? ¿Lo de que a una chica no puedes tocarle los pechos?

Foxy/Bon – no

Chichi – tendré que explicarles muchas cosas

Dice mientras se acerca a ellos.

Por su parte Aarón y Mangle se encontraban charlando en la sala

Mangle – gracias por salvarme de los perros, lamento ser una carga

Aarón – no hay problema, no fuiste una carga ni nada por el estilo, pero, creo que necesitaras a alguien que cocine para ti ¿no lo crees?

Mangle – no podría pedirte algo así

Aarón – vamos no hay problema

Dice para después levantar a Mangle del sillón para llevarla a una de las sillas del comedor, solo en caso de que necesite algo

Mangle – enserio, no te preocupes.

Aarón – insisto

Mangle – no tienes remedio

Mientras Aarón prepara la comida se le puede ver muy animado, como si cocinar fuese entretenido para él, Mangle ve como aquel chico mientras movía cubiertos, recipientes y cacerolas, no hacia otra cosa más que sonreír, eso le dio una idea

Mangle – oye, a Chica le gustan mucho las margaritas y los claveles

Aarón - ¿eh?

Mangle – también en algún momento mencionó que era alérgica al chocolate, pero le gusta mucho la pizza y los videojuegos, tiene un perro mascota y le gusta el pop

Aarón - …

Mangle – espero que lo hayas anotado por que no lo repetiré

Aarón - ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso?

Mangle – ¿no es obvio? Te ayudaré a conquistar a Chica, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme salvado la vida y cocinar por mí.

Aarón – gracias, por cierto la comida estará lista en unos minutos

Dice para después empezar a poner la mesa, y poner varios platillos apetitosos a la vista y el olfato, así Aarón fue a buscar a los niños

Chichi – y así mis niños, es como se hacen los bebés

Tanto Bon como Foxy tenían una cara de WTF? Mezclado con un poco de "vale verga la vida"

Aarón - ¡Chicos, vengan, la comida está lista!

Chichi – vamos chicos

Dice mientras camina a la casa, después de eso, la comida pasó sin muchos inconvenientes hasta que llego el momento de regresar, el camino de regreso fue muy tranquilo, hasta el momento en el que Aarón divisó una luz cerca de su casa

Aarón – dime que no fueron estos weyes

Lamentablemente las sospechas de Aarón fueron ciertas, allí estaban los tres idiotas bailando alrededor de un bote de basura en llamas, razón por la cual prefirió hacerse el loco y cerrar puertas y ventanas por si acaso se les ocurría volver a entrar

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno locos solo decirles que dejen sus reviews y denle follow y favorite si les ha gustado yo tan solo me disculpo por no haber subido el cap mas temprano pero tuve que salir de viaje ayer y no regrese hasta ahora asi que los dejo no sin antes mencionarles que ya estoy volviendo a actualizar la pagina de Facebook: El Rincón De Juaxen sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	6. Domingo

_HOLA LOC S. He regresado y le doy la bienvenida a la nueva semana con el siguiente capitulo_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 6: domingo

La luz entra por entre las cortinas sacándome de mi agradable sueño, no recuerdo que era, pero estoy seguro de que era algo bueno, me levanto sabiendo que mis esperanzas por quedarme dormido han sido derrotadas.

Me pongo a pensar en varias cosas, entre ellas, Chica, por como Mangle la describe debe ser muy amigable, tal vez si pongo en práctica lo que me dijo ayer pueda acercarme a ella un poco más, tan solo debo quedar con ella para vernos en su casa y todo estará bien. Termino de cambiarme y salgo a la sala, la casa está más silenciosa de lo normal, camino a la habitación de Chichi, ella está allí, plácidamente dormida.

Regreso a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno mientras me pongo a pensar en Mangle, tal vez solo deba llamarla, si eso haré, la llamare le daré los buenos días, preguntare por como sigue y después le pediré que vayamos a algún lugar a hablar, después la llevare a su casa, y después aplicare lo aprendido mañana en la mañana. Muy bien la llamaré.

Me acerco al teléfono para empezar a marcar el número que Mangle me dio, justo en el momento en el que lo tomo empieza a sonar.

Aarón - ¿hola?

Teléfono – Señor Aarón, necesito que venga a cubrir a algunos empleados

Esas palabras no hacen más que mal lograr mi día, El señor Fazbear, mejor conocido como "El Jefe", una entidad de poder que busca obtener dinero de cualquier forma posible, compra y se hace socio de varias empresas de hecho el compró la pizzería y le puso el nombre de su hijo mayor: Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Aarón – está bien, solo para verificar, ¿Quiénes son esos empleados?

Jefe – Nicolás, Sandro y Daniel, ninguno de ellos se reporto al trabajo hoy

Aarón – no sé por qué hayan faltado pero iré de odas formas

Jefe – nos vemos

Cuelgo el teléfono, olvidándome por completo de hablar con Mangle, después regreso corriendo a mi habitación a buscar mi uniforme. Revolver cosas aquí para después revolverlas allá estoy prácticamente volviéndome loco hasta que detecto una presencia en mi puerta, Chichi con mi uniforme y esa típica cara suya de "eres mi perra, perra"

 __poner la intro 2 de Ao no Exorcist como intro del fic__

Aarón – dame mi uniforme, por favor

Chichi – em, no lo creo

Aarón - ¿Qué?

Chichi – si lo quieres debes llevarme contigo a comer pizza

Aarón – Puedo hacerte una pizza u ordenarla

Chichi – seamos honestos hermano, yo solo voy por los videojuegos, y la pizza

Aarón – tienes la PS4 y la Xbox one, ¿Qué más quieres?

Chichi – ok…

Oh no, no me digas que lo hará

Chichi – yo… yo solo quería jugar contigo, Aniki…

Me da un coma diabético cuando usa sus ojitos, pero cuando me dice Aniki es como si todo mi mundo se pusiera rosa, no. Debo. Ceder…

Aarón – está bien, vamos

No soy muy fuerte de voluntad, la verdad. Ambos nos subimos a la moto que guardo en el garaje para después ir a la pizzería. No nos toma mucho tiempo llegar al establecimiento, después de estacionar la moto llego al salón principal, un lugar lleno de mesas y en uno de los costados está un escenario que El Jefe usa para montar shows de payasos y cosas así, en este momento es muy temprano y por ello solo hay unos cuantos lugares ocupados hasta que veo una chica en especial, cabellos blancos, ojos ámbar y por su complexión parece un poco alta, seria estúpido si no la reconociera, Mangle… ah y también esta su hermanito pero el no nos importa.

Mangle – oh… hola Aarón

Dice mientras me saluda, camino a su mesa para intentar hablar con ella

Jefe – AARÓN

Rápidamente me volteo para ver al viejo señor Fazbear, un hombre cuyos cabellos restantes están pintados de blanco, marcando su avanzada edad, su baja estatura y cuerpo regordete solo le dan una apariencia cómica. Así es Fazbear, un hombre del que se desconocen nombre real y edad.

Aarón – Ho-hola señor Fazbear, perdón por la tardanza

Jefe – nada de tardanza, veo que trajiste a la pequeña Chichi, por favor diviértete

Dice mientras le revuelve el cabello a Chichi para que después esta asienta y se vaya a la zona de videojuegos, algo me dice que ya sé a donde se va el dinero que le dan como mesada.

 **Narrador omnisciente**

Se puede ver a Chichi caminando tranquilamente hasta la zona de juegos en donde se puede ver que todos los jugadores se arrodillan ante ella, digamos que Chichi tiene la fama de haber ganado cada videojuego, se dice que un día estuvo seis horas jugando Mario Car 64 a tal punto que su nombre aparecía en cada uno de los lugares del top veinte individual y en los diez primeros del multijugador. Todos los que la ven se asombran al verla, como si fuese el mesías de los videojuegos hasta que pasa a la cabina de cambio en donde se puede ver a un hombre de cabello morado, al igual que todo su uniforme, este al verla solo sonríe de forma socarrona.

Chichi – hola PG ¿Cómo te va?

PG – oh lo normal, ¿Cuántas fichas vas a querer mi pequeñita?

Dice esto como todo pederasta virgen urgido venido de un convento para monjes amantes del Yuri, que es, pero nadie en el salón parece notarlo.

Chichi – solo una

En ese momento la sonrisa de PG desaparece, ¿enserio tenia planeado jugar una sola ficha?

No se opuso y le entregó una sola ficha, la vio alejarse y llegar a un juego un tanto abarrotado, se trataba de The King Of Figthers 97, todos los espectadores veían a Chichi y se apartaban de su camino hasta que se encuentra con un tipo obeso, que prácticamente seria más virgen que cualquier otaku sobre el mundo, jugando contra un chico el cual en cuestión de segundos es derrotado, y la palabra PERFECT que aparece en la pantalla no ayuda en mucho.

Chico Obeso - ¿Quién sigue?

Chichi sin titubeos se acerca a la maquina e inserta la ficha en la maquina sin siquiera ver a su oponente el cual solo sonríe

Chico Obeso – ¿ _así que esta es la tan mencionada Hechicera Coco, eh?_

Chichi tan solo observa la pantalla escogiendo a sus personajes, el combate empieza y el primer Round comienza con un golpe directo al personaje del chico obeso

Chichi – parece que no eres tan fuerte, que lastima

Chico Obeso – cállate, solo te estoy dejando ganar

Chichi – en ese caso, apuesto mi titulo de campeona, y mi dinero si me derrotas

Chico Obeso – en ese caso apuesto todas mis fichas

Chichi – hecho

No pasan ni cinco minutos jugando para cuando Chichi logra derrotar a toda la tercia del chico obeso el cual solo se pone a llorar como todo niño rata que es

Chico Obeso - ¡No es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa, maldita hacker!

Chichi – no hice trampa, solo jugué con mi corazón y perseverancia, solo tuve suerte, ya que también eres bastante fuerte, pero no te tomaste en serio el juego

Música épica de anime empieza a sonar en el fondo cortesía de PG, después Chichi le tiende la mano al Obeso el cual la acepta

Chico Obeso – en ese caso, te venceré la próxima vez

Dice mientras le da una bolsa con fichas para después salir corriendo del salón, Chichi solo mira la bolsa de fichas

Chichi – estúpido, ¡muy bien chicos yo invito la siguiente ronda!

Todos en el salón levantan a Chichi para llevarla hasta otros juegos

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno espero que les haya gustado ya saben denle follow y fav si les gusta la historia y dejen sus reviews con mentadas de madre, sugerencias etc, sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	7. ¿animaque?

_HOLA LOC S bueno hemos regresado con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 7: Anima… ¿Qué?

Me encontraba tratando de ordenar un poco el salón principal, pero no sé en que momento llego un chiquillo obeso a destruirlo todo. Tal vez deba hacer más amplia la separación entre mesa y mesa, el problema real no es ese, sino…

Mangle – oye Aarón, ¿debo poner más gorritos azules o más rosas?

Aarón – normalmente esperamos las reservaciones, si se trata del cumpleaños de un niño ponemos más azules y si es el de una niña ponemos más rosas

A pesar de mi concisa y bien fundamentada explicación, parece que Mangle no me escucha

Mangle - ¿azules o rosas, Aarón?

Aarón – si ya te escuche pero ahora no puedo decirte por que no sabemos de quien sea la fiesta

Mangle - ¡Azules o Ro…! Nah a la verga voy a poner amarillos

Decido pasar por alto el hecho de que quizás esté poniendo gorritos que no irán de acuerdo a la celebración, me da igual, al fin y al cabo esta en fase de prueba según el jefe, si comete un error tal vez no le duela tanto

Jefe – Mangle… ¿Qué significa esto?

Hablando del rey de roma

Mangle – oh, es que pensé que la fiesta se vería menos aburrida con gorritos de más colores

Jefe - ¿si sabes que nos tomamos en serio este empleo verdad?

Aquí viene

Mangle – ¿si?

Jefe – en ese caso…

Esto va a ser cruel, lo siento Mangle pero aquí se hace lo que el jefe ordena

Jefe – estás oficialmente contratada

Espera ¿Qué?

 __poner la intro 2 de Ao No Exorcist como intro del fic__

Jefe – me agrada tu entusiasmo, tu liderazgo, tu mente abierta y tu cuerpo

Mangle – disculpe ¿repetiría eso ultimo?

Jefe – mente abierta

Mangle – ok

Jefe – bueno Mangle sigue con el buen trabajo, Aarón tal vez debas acercarte más a ella, quizás un poco de su mente abierta y liderazgo se te impregnen

Dice mientras se va. Tan solo me gustaría poder entender que acaba de pasar aquí. Creo que estoy empezando a dudar un poco de las facultades mentales del jefe

 **Flashback**

Se puede ver a Mangle y a Aarón conversando hasta que llega el jefe el cual mira con curiosidad a la pareja de conocidos cercanos, como diría Mangle.

Jefe – señor Aarón no le pago para que este ligando con la clientela

Los colores rápidamente suben a las mejillas de Aarón y Mangle

Mangle – es que, estaba preguntándole si pudiese trabajar aquí

Jefe – actualmente estamos llenos, señorita, no sé en que podría trabajar

Rápidamente una mirada de cachorrito tierno de parte de Mangle hace que el corazón del jefe se derrita

Mangle – por favor… aunque sea un día

Jefe – eh… e-está b-bien

Aarón – señor

El jefe voltea a ver a Aarón el cual solo hace su mejor imitación de ojitos de cachorrito tierno

Aarón - ¿podría darme un aumento?

Jefe – No

El joven de cabello negro vuelve al trabajo con un suspiro derrotado, mientras el jefe le da su nuevo uniforme a Mangle, luego de esto la chica regresa al salón principal en donde a leguas denota que hay algo malo con el uniforme, no es por que fuese un uniforme provocativo o algo así, era un uniforme normal, pero con un ligerísimo problema

Mangle - ¿no tiene otro? Es que este es muy pequeño, especialmente la zona del pecho

Aarón levanta la mirada, es cierto, los pechos de Mangle eran un poco grandes, él ya los había visto por error y de hecho de no ser por que el uniforme femenino está hecho con tela elástica sus pechos ya hubiesen roto la camisa, así que solo se queda mirando a Mangle.

Aarón – _Dios mío mira eso, si ya lo sé pero debemos calmarnos o nuestro amigo podría despertar, ¿Qué con eso?, que luego no nos dirá como conquistar a Chica, olvidémonos de Chica ella está más buena_

Mientras tanto fuera de la cabeza de Aarón un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz mientras sus ojos seguían atentos a Mangle

Mangle - ¿Aarón, estás bien, estás sangrando?

Aarón - …

Mangle - ¿Aarón?

(N.A. les daré unos minutos a los hombres de la audiencia para que asimilen la imagen de cómo se está viendo Mangle en este momento). Por su parte el jefe y PG desde su lugar en la zona de videojuegos, babean al ver los pechos de Mangle rebotar cada vez que camina.

Jefe – lo siento pero, solo teníamos ese uniforme

Aarón – pero, yo vi otros cinco o seis cuando…

Sin dar tiempo a nada el jefe solo le da un golpe en la espalda lo suficientemente duro como para llevarlo al suelo

Jefe – que cosas dices Aarón, ya no hay más uniformes ahora si me disculpan chicos iré a la oficina a ver las cámaras de seguridad

PG – yo lo acompaño señor

Aarón – si me disculpan, iré al cuarto de cámaras por algo que deje el otro día

(N.A. para quienes no entiendan esto, solo digamos que los vestidores de mujeres tienen una cámara oculta pero nadie sabe de eso más que Aarón, PG y el Jefe) En eso Aarón sale disparado por el pasillo en busca del cuarto de cámaras, al llegar solo saca la cinta de la cámara del vestidor de mujeres para después guardársela en el bolsillo

Aarón – _estos pendejos creen que no se que vienen a hacer aquí, pero tal vez haga algo interesante con esto después_

 **Fin del flashback**

Creo que eso fue lo que pasó, el uniforme de Mangle quizás se expanda de la parte del pecho, es lo más normal que creo que ocurriría, termino con las mesas y la limpieza para después sentarme en el escenario junto a un payaso que acaba de llegar y que parece también estar observando a Mangle.

Pasa un rato hasta que Mangle termina con las decoraciones, el payaso y yo estuvimos jugando cartas durante ese tiempo

Payaso – escalera

Aarón - ¡maldita sea!

Digo mientras arrojo las cartas viendo como la mitad de mi paga se va a sus bolsillos. Después de un rato el Jefe llega junto con Vincent, o como todos suelen llamarlo, PG.

Jefe – muy bien chicos, veo que se esforzaron así que por eso les mostrare esta nueva adquisición que compré directamente de la fábrica

Dice mientras abre el telón del escenario mostrando a tres muñecos, uno alto y delgado con una mascara como de marioneta antigua, otro es un oso bastante grande de color dorado con un micrófono en la mano, el ultimo es un conejo dorado un poco más pequeño que los otros dos solo que este tiene una guitarra que parece una Gibson

Jefe – con ellos ganaremos dinero mientras no haya contrataciones durante las fiestas, se los presento el es Puppet, di hola Puppet

El muñeco con cara de marioneta solo enciende sus ojos mostrando una pupila blanca

Puppet – hola, me llamo Puppet, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Las palabras "experimento" y "84-B" resuenan en mi mente en estos momentos

Vincent – ese muñeco parece estúpido, ningún niño lo querría como amigo

Jefe – ya basta Vincent es un Animatronico, no un muñeco, además estas son solo las versiones 1.0 las 2.0 son más coloridas, pero quiero ver si a las personas les gusta. De cualquier forma, Golden saluda

El oso se activa mostrando un par de ojos azules, parece interesante

Golden – Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, lugar donde la imaginación es el limite

Jefe - ¿les gusta? Yo mismo lo programe para que dijera eso. Además puede cantar cualquier canción siempre y cuando este en formato MP3

Aarón – a mi me agrada, parece interesante

Jefe – por ultimo pero no menos importante, tenemos a Springtrap, saluda a tu publico

El conejo se levanta, sus ojos morados solo me recuerdan a Vincent

Springtrap – Hola a todos

Dice mientras levanta su mano derecha para después empezar a "afinar" la guitarra.

Vincent – este me agrada, parece menos estúpido que los otros dos

Jefe – solo recuerden chicos, son Animatronicos, eso significa que en cada uno de estos trajes hay vigas y cableado que pueden ser muy peligrosos, especialmente Springtrap por sus articulaciones extra. Así que no intenten meterse en ellos o meter a alguien más ya que nuestro seguro no cubre la muerte o desmembramiento

Todos vamos al área de descanso de los empleados, es el momento de averiguar más sobre Chica

Aarón – oye, Mangle

Mangle – ¿si?

Aarón - ¿me podrías ayudar a conquistar a Chica?

Mangle – está bien te daré los pasos para ser un imán viviente para ella

Mangle me va dictando cada posible aspecto que pueda llegar a ocurrir para poder entender y hablarle a Chica. Estoy listo para lo que venga.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno espero que les haya gustado sin mas nos vemos, recuerden darle like a la pagina de facebook "El Rincón De Juaxen" donde podran seguir mas de cerca las historias, asi como tambien podran subir sus propias historias sean o no fics, tambien no se olviden de dejar sus reviews sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	8. Encuentro fortuito

_HOLA LOC S bueno he regresado esta semana con la continuacion de esta historia asi que let's read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 8: encuentro fortuito

El salón de juegos, una gran aventura para cualquiera, pero para mi es un poco aburrido, no hay buenos oponentes y los únicos que pueden golpearme en los de tipo Figthers no viven en esta ciudad, desearía encontrar un oponente, el que fuera. Mientras pienso en eso puedo ver a una chica, creo que la he visto antes, es cierto es la hermana del tipo que quiere con Mangle. Aparentemente también es buena jugando videojuegos, tal vez la desafíe, sin mucho tiempo que perder inserto la ficha que me dio ese hombre raro de la cabina de cambio

Chichi – veo que quieres una carrera, pirata

Foxy – me agrada el apodo

Sin más que decir inicia el juego, Mario Car '64, un juego bastante interesante más sin las graficas que merece, ella escoge a la Princesa rosa afeminada, mientras que yo me quedo con el más rápido que conozco, Yoshi, empiezo a sentir las miradas de las personas que se aglomeran alrededor de la maquina, mientras mi oponente escoge dos pistas, aparentemente va enserio al escoger la pista del espacio y la del castillo de Bowser, yo solo escojo la pista inicial y la isla Yoshi. Las pistas se mezclan y comienza la primera carrera.

Ambos comenzamos y salimos disparados de la línea de salida, así entre empujones y trucos ambos estamos tan cerca uno de otro que la maquina no decide quien está en primero y en segundo, solo falta poco para llegar a la meta hasta que de la nada relámpagos nos golpean dejándonos aturdidos, permitiéndole a Mario pasar por la meta antes que nosotros

Chichi - ¡estúpido Mario!

Esa breve distracción me permite ponerme adelante por pocas micras de segundo haciendo que quede en segundo lugar

 __poner intro 2 de Ao No Exorcist como intro del fic__

Chico 1 - ¡es imposible!

Chico 2 – de verdad le ganó

Chichi – es solo la primera pista, pirata

Foxy – suenas confiada

Chichi – en ese caso hagamos una apuesta, si yo gano todas tus fichas serán mías

Foxy – en ese caso si yo gano podre hacerte lo que quiera y no podrás quejarte

Chichi – hecho

En ese momento nuestras carreras se hacen cada vez más interesantes, de hecho cada uno termina por quedar o en segundo o en primero, solo queda la decisión que dé la maquina

La animación comienza con Mario, Yoshi y Peach, la animación avanza hasta que veo como Mario queda en tercero, Peach en segundo y Yoshi en primero, todos los espectadores quedan asombrados, especialmente Chichi la cual solo cierra los ojos

Chichi – muy bien, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Fichas? ¿Titulo? ¿O que?

Foxy – te lo diré por acá

Digo mientras la llevo lejos del cumulo de gente la cual vuelve a lo suyo, yo solo llevo a Chichi al lugar más alejado de la vista, cerca de las maquinas más viejas

Chichi – no planeo besarte si es lo que quieres

Foxy – ya lo sé por eso hare esto

Digo mientras levanto mi mano para tocar su pecho y estrujarlo un poco, sacándole un gritillo de sorpresa o más bien un gemido a la chica frente a mí razón suficiente para acortar la distancia entre nosotros para poder besarla haciendo que solo se sorprenda más.

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

Mientras en el salón, Aarón empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca,

Aarón – disculpen tengo que ir a la zona de juegos para que Chichi vea esto

El joven de cabello negro corre por toda la zona de videojuegos moviéndose entre los aparatos hasta llegar a donde estaban Chichi y Foxy, oh si, los celos de hermano mayor son capaces de todo

Aarón - CHICHI

Grita mientras toma el brazo de Chichi para alejarla del joven "pirata"

Foxy – oye, ella perdió una apuesta, me lo debe

Aarón – me vale, ella es mi hermana, así que si te le acercas otra vez, te mueres

Chichi – Aarón, perdónalo

Aarón - ¿Qué?

Chichi – yo misma me encargare de el

Dice mientras se le acerca a Foxy con una mirada asesina, razón para que Aarón se aleje de la pareja y regrese por donde vino, de regreso al salón

 **Aarón POV**

Mangle - ¿Dónde está Chichi?

Aarón – está ocupada

Foxy – MIS DOBLONES

Mangle – ¿ese era Foxy?

Aarón – mejor vamos a la cocina

Digo mientras llevo prácticamente arrastrando a Mangle a la cocina, el resto de la tarde pasa sin inconvenientes, de hecho Foxy vino a ayudarnos un poco a la limpieza antes de cerrar, claro que desde que lo descubrí besando a Chichi no me ha querido ver a la cara me pregunto que le habrá hecho

 **Flashback**

Se puede ver a Aarón retirándose de la zona de videojuegos, quedando solo con Chichi la cual la veía de forma amenazante

Foxy – n-no me mataras ¿verdad?

Sin siquiera esperar un segundo Chichi arrincona a Foxy contra la pared haciendo que este se ruborice

Chichi – no solo me besaste, sino que también me tocaste los senos, debo admitirlo fue interesante

El joven pirata solo se relaja un poco mientras sonríe de forma socarrona mientras acerca sus labios a los de Chichi la cual sonríe y sin dar tiempo a nada le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Foxy

Foxy – MIS DOBLONES

Dice mientras cae al suelo por el dolor

Chichi – si me vuelves a tocar así te juro que te mato

La joven rubia se retira mientras que Foxy se levanta para apoyarse en la pared

Foxy – valió la pena

Dice mientras sonríe

 **Fin del flashback**

Meh no importa de seguro Chichi le dio una buena lección. Después de terminar el turno y evitar que el Jefe y PG fueran a "revisar las cámaras" después de que Mangle fuese a cambiarse, todos nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas casas, yo por mi parte estoy listo para mañana, por que mañana intentare conquistar a Chica. El camino a la casa es tranquilo, el viento golpeando mi rostro y levantando el cabello de Chichi. Es cierto debo decírselo antes de que se vaya a dormir. Al llegar a la casa detengo a Chichi antes de que se vaya a su habitación.

Aarón – oye Chichi, debo decirte algo

Chichi – ¿huh? ¿Qué es?

Aarón – bueno como estarás aquí por tiempo indefinido le pedí al director de una de las secundarias de por aquí que te admitieran, se mantendrá en contacto con tus otros maestros de la otra ciudad para que no bajes de calificaciones allá

Chichi - …

Sin decir nada solo se va al pasillo donde están nuestras habitaciones y entra en la mía, alto ¿Qué? Me acerco solo para ver que ya va de salida con mi laptop entre sus manos

Chichi – hasta que no anules lo de que seguiré yendo a la escuela, esto me pertenece

Dice para después entrar en su habitación dejándome con la ligera sospecha de que algo la molesta

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno he terminado mi parte ahora les toca a ustedes, ya saben denle like a la pagina en facebook para seguir de cerca las demas historias, dejen sus reviews denle follow y fav si les ha gustado sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	9. Primer dia, idiotas y piratas

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno me acabo de hacer espacio para poder enviarles este nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste sin mas los dejo_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 9: Primer día, idiotas y piratas

El sonar de la alarma de despertador barato saca a la joven chica rubia del estado de sueño, la verdad es que ella preferiría cualquier cosa antes que hacer lo que estaba por hacer, vestirse para ir a la escuela. Aarón siempre la había protegido, especialmente después de la muerte de sus padres, pero llegar a esto es demasiado. Esto la ponía a pensar en el por qué la habían llevado allí, querían que de alguna forma Aarón le sacara el por qué se metió en la pelea de la que le contaron. Después de arreglarse solo ruega por que las horas pasen rápido.

Después de cambiarse va a la cocina en la cual solo hay una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa junto a una nota

Chichi – _espero que te guste. Sinceramente Aarón._

Al ver el interior de la bolsa se pueden ver una manzana y un par de sándwiches de jamón, aparentemente es un desayuno muy pequeño el cual está junto con una nota con la dirección de la escuela a la que debe ir.

Después de salir maldiciendo mentalmente a Aarón, comienza el recorrido, no es tan lejos como pensaba más sin embargo no deja de ser cansado, al llegar a la puerta vislumbra a un hombre alto con traje negro

Hombre de traje – hola señorita, ¿usted es Chichi?

Chichi – si, soy yo

Hombre de traje – en ese caso yo soy el director, su hermano me pidió personalmente que la guiara a su salón, él suele ser muy persuasivo

Chichi – si, eso creo

Director – bueno entonces vamos

 __Poner la intro 2 de Ao No Exorcist como intro del fic__

El director guía a Chichi a través de los largos corredores, donde en cada pared hay varias pinturas algunas de aspecto muy costoso mientras que otras más parecen hechas por los mismos alumnos

Después del pasillo hay un cruce de caminos donde hay muchas más pinturas, Chichi no hacia más que pensar en que quizás se trataba de una escuela para "personas especiales" o en su defecto bastante prestigiosa, al llegar al patio principal podía ver a algunos estudiantes, no había muchas diferencias de clases sociales entre ella y los demás, pero después de algunos metros pasando por el patio el director nota esta inconformidad en el rostro de Chichi

Director – es una escuela normal, como muchas más, sin embargo esta escuela fue construida sobre las ruinas que quedaron de un museo que se incendió hace ya muchos años, por eso los pasillos y aulas parecen diseñadas para una escuela de prestigio, este es tu salón

Dice mientras se detiene frente a un salón marcado con el número 3-2.

Director – espero que te lleves bien con los demás, si necesitas algo la puerta de mi oficina estará siempre abierta.

Dice para después irse por donde llego, parece buena gente ante los ojos de la pequeña, pero ahora hay algo muy complicado que debía hacer, entrar al aula

Juntando valor para después abrir la puerta Chichi se percata de que el maestro no parece estar en el salón aun, a diferencia del resto de sus nuevos compañeros. Aparentemente nadie nota su presencia más que unos chicos, al verlos más de cerca, nota que son Foxy y Bon algo que sin duda empiece a matar a Aarón en su mente a base de puñaladas

Foxy – hola Chichi ¿te acaban de transferir?

Bon – espero que nos llevemos bien

Foxy – CHICOS LES PRESENTO A CHICHI

Todos en el aula se quedan en silencio, la verdad es que es algo vergonzoso ser el centro de atención para Chichi

Chica 1 – mira esa talla de sostén ¿serán reales?

Chica 2 – creo que si.

Chico 1 – Dios, es hermosa

Chico 2 – YO LA VI PRIMERO

Chico 1 – NI MADRES ELLA ES MIA

Chico 3 – SE ME JODEN PERRAS, ELLA ES PARA MI

De la nada Foxy se levanta mientras saca lo que parece una espada hecha de madera de debajo de su escritorio

Foxy – ATRÁS MALDITOS YO LA CONOZCO MÁS

Chichi solo tenia una cara de pokerface mientras en su mente solo pensaba en el cuándo se había convertido en la chica popular de una escuela nueva, pero siendo honestos, a Chichi le gusta jugar un poco

Chichi - ¿disculpen, hay algún asiento vacio?

Como por arte de magia, o Lucifer, todos los hombres mandaban a volar a aquellos que tenían a lado mientras pedían que Chichi se sentara junto a ellos. Lamentablemente el juego le duró poco ya que empezó una disputa campal todos contra todos, entre la disputa estaba Foxy ondeando una bandera pirata solo para después saltar al centro de la disputa, el único tranquilo parecía ser Bon el cual se encontraba leyendo

Chichi - ¿no pelearas?

Bon – espera…

Dice mientras levanta un dedo sin despegar la mirada del libro, después de un cambio de paginas Chichi vio que había terminado de leer el capitulo en el que se encontraba

Bon – ahora si

Dice mientras saca un bate de beisbol de debajo de su asiento mientras salta a la pelea.

La pelea continuaba mientras las demás chicas ya habían aceptado a Chichi como nueva compañera, después de terminarse la pelea se podía ver a Foxy como el único de pie

Foxy – ¿no que muy machos? Solo me tomo quince minutos acabarlos

Bon – pero… si… tu no hiciste nada… solo te… OH!

Grita mientras Foxy le daba una patada en el estomago

Foxy – Ahora si… les gane, perras

Dice mientras le saca el dedo medio a todos mientras gira pero al ir en dirección a la puerta el maestro se encontraba allí con esa típica cara de "tienes dos segundos de ventaja, perra" pero es tanta la sorpresa de Foxy que se olvida por completo de que esta sacándole el dedo medio, después de unos segundos Bon le da un batazo en las piernas para que caiga al suelo.

Maestro – muy bien, chicos, he de suponer que ya conocen a la chica nueva, así que solo le daré las reglas del salón.

Dice mientras baja una pancarta que esta colgada sobre el pizarrón (N.A. ya saben de esos rollos donde se proyectan películas y cosas así) en la cual hay varias reglas

Maestro – Regla uno: todo alumno tiene un arma en potencia bajo su pupitre la cual podrá ser usada ya sea como método de defensa o para apartar lugar.

Al decir esto Chichi mira bajo su pupitre, hay una cadena de bicicleta, cosa que hace a chichi sonreír un poco.

Maestro – Regla dos: las armas se quedan en el pupitre y no pueden salir del aula, en caso de que así sea se suspenderá al alumno por tres días

Esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de Chichi se esfumara la verdad ella esperaba poder usarla para torturar a Aarón.

Maestro – Regla tres: para evitar lesiones y demandas las peleas serán por género, nunca mixtas a menos de que sea para trabajo en equipo.

Esto solo hace que Chichi voltee a su alrededor donde puede ver a varias chicas una con un palo, otra con unos nudillos incluso hay una con una Katana. Todas parecían dar a entender que debía aliarse a ellas antes que a algún equipo de hombres

Maestro – cuarta y ultima regla: Mientras esté en el aula se hace lo que yo ordeno, ¿entendido?

Chichi solo asiente en respuesta, tal vez la secundaria no sea tan mala como creía.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno ahora solo falta su parte, dejen sus reviews, denle follow y favorite si les ha gustado y me encargare de leerlos, tambien denle like a la pagina de Facebook donde hemos reconstruido "El Rincon De Darkness" asi que si quieren una creepypasta pongan su publicacion en la pagina o dejen su comentario en la creepy de la semana_

 _sin mas JXS fuera_


	10. Aaron, Chica y ¿Mangle?

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno he terminado con este nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste y decir que este capitulo esta en honor a los que perdieron algo durante el Huracan Patricia hace algunos dias, sin mas Let's Read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 10: Chica, Aarón y… ¿Mangle?

Se podía ver como la luz se alzaba en lo más alto de un edificio, mientras un gigante en overol trataba de alcanzar la cima, ese gigante llega hasta la punta en donde entra a una habitación donde hay huevos que se activan al tocarlos, lentamente y con un poco de suerte avanza hasta una plataforma donde hay una medalla brillante está a punto de tomarla, está tan cerca…

Mangle – AARÓN

De la nada un golpe fuerte me despierta de mi sueño al mirar a todos lados veo a Mangle cruzada de brazos mientras me mira de forma molesta

Aarón – lo siento, ¿decías algo?

Mangle – te decía que me encargaré de que Chica te vea con buenos ojos, al terminar la clase te esperare junto a ella en las mesas, debes pasar casual así que no lo arruines ¿ok?

Aarón – ok *bostezo* ok, lo hare

Mangle - ¿Por qué estás tan cansado?

Aarón – estaba tratando con el director de una secundaria para que Chichi siga estudiando, pero la entrevista se alargo y luego tuve que ir al trabajo y entonces ¡bum! Termino el turno hasta las cinco de la mañana así que no dormí mucho que digamos.

Mangle – solo no te duermas cuando bla, bla, bla….

La verdad no escucho mucho de lo que dice ya que termino durmiéndome a media frase tal vez no sea importante

 __poner la intro 2 de Ao No Exorcist como intro del fic__

La primera clase comienza a terminar, recurrentemente observo por la ventana a ver si Chica sigue allí y para mi fortuna aun lo está, rápidamente término las últimas preguntas hasta que consigo salir disparado hasta el escritorio del maestro el cual no parece importarle que este a punto de ir a una "cita" ya que comienza a leer pregunta por pregunta, hasta que al mirar por la ventana veo como Chica y Mangle salen del salón, mientras el maestro me sigue torturando mentalmente al leer las preguntas

Aarón - ¿Cuántas le faltan?

Maestro – apenas voy en la segunda pregunta, sé paciente

Después de casi cinco minutos de interminable lectura el maestro me dice que puedo irme así que salgo corriendo con mi maletín para después bajar las escaleras rápidamente al bajar me encuentro con los tres pendejos que llamo amigos solo para arrojarlos a un lado y sentarme en una mesa cinco segundos antes de que Mangle y Chica lleguen dándole tiempo a mis amigos para que se sienten junto a mi

Nico - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso estas en tus días?

Aarón – cállate pendejo solo estoy esperando a alguien

Sandro – que se me hace que es la chica albina del otro día

Daniel - ¿albina? ¿Con que carajo se come?

Sandro – ósea que tiene el cabello blanco tarado

Daniel – ah, pos por hay hubieras empezado mijo

Aarón – no es ella, es una chica que me presentara así que si van a hacer pendejadas retírense

Nico – ay si, ay si, me presentan a una amiga y ya no ubico a estos pendejos

Dice mientras levanta los brazos atrayendo la atención de las chicas las cuales se sientan en una mesa continua a la nuestra, al pasar puedo ver a Mangle con esa mirada de "no la cagues perra" cuando pasa junto a mi haciendo que recuerde el plan

Aarón – ¿y que piensan del nuevo COD que sacaron?

Nico/Daniel/Sandro - ¿ES NETA?

Nico – Aarón, incluso tu mismo dijiste que la saga ya estaba sobreexplotada

Sandro – ¿la albina te hizo pendejo?

Daniel – esperaba más de ti, Aarón. Ahora no te conozco.

Aarón – vamos chicos tal vez no… es… te… tan… mal

Nico – ¿LO VES? Ni siquiera puedes decir esa frase sin sentirte repugnante por dentro

Aarón - *susurro* lo sé pero a Chica le gusta mucho el COD por favor ayúdenme

Nico – si lo hago créeme que me deberás algo muy grande

Sandro – lo mismo digo

Daniel – da gracias de que tienes trabajo para pagarlo

Así los cuatro comenzamos a intentar hablar lo mejor posible del juego mientras luchamos por no atragantarnos con nuestras palabras.

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

En la mesa continúa se puede ver a dos chicas hablando animadamente

Mangle – sé lo que te digo, él lo tiene todo, buen gusto, casa propia, una PS4 y una linda hermanita, también sabe cocinar y hacer quehacer

Chica – si es tan bueno como dices ¿Por qué no sales con él?

Mangle – porque… el y tu se verían mejor juntos, además yo ya tengo a alguien en mente

Chica – ¿enserio?

Mangle – Por supuesto

Obviamente esto era mentira

Chica – en ese caso iré a hablar con él

 **Aarón POV**

Aparentemente el plan está resultando ya que veo a Chica caminar hasta acá

Chica – disculpa ¿eres Aarón?

Aarón – si…

De la nada siento como dos personas me doblan los brazos y me someten contra la mesa

Chica – FREDDY, BONNIE DEJENLO

Me volteo un poco y veo al mismo chico castaño de la otra vez y del otro lado estaba el mismo chico de la chamarra purpura

Freddy – Pero Chica

Bonnie – papá nos dijo que no dejáramos que ningún estúpido se te acercara

Chica tan solo aleja a los dos mastodontes y me abraza de tal manera que mi rostro básicamente esta sobre sus pechos

Chica – yo me acerque a él así que shu

Bonnie tan solo se queda con cara de querer asesinarme Freddy parecía ser el más molesto ya que básicamente tenia un tubo de metal en las manos listo para golpear a quien fuera

Aarón – chicos ayúdenme

Solo había tres siluetas de humo las cuales al disiparse muestran que ya no están mis "amigos"

Aarón – mierda

De la nada siento como Chica arquea un poco la espalda

Chica – oh, Aarón querido no estimules mis senos

Puedo escuchar a Freddy y Bonnie tronándose el cuello y los nudillos listos para matarme yo tan solo ruego al cielo por que esta locura termine pronto

Freddy – más te vale correr niño

Dice mientras me señala con el tubo de metal que salió de quien chingados sabe donde mientras que Bonnie solo se pone unos nudillos de metal con navajillas, razón suficiente para separarme de Chica

Aarón – lo siento pero debo irme a… a…

Bonnie - ¿a que?

Aarón – A LAVARME EL PELO

Sin dar mucho tiempo de reacción salgo corriendo fuera de aquel lugar

 **Narrador omnisciente**

Se puede ver a Aarón oculto detrás de uno de los edificios está relativamente tranquilo hasta que escucha un par de aplausos que se altere un poco, pero después se tranquiliza al ver que se trata de Mangle

Mangle – bravo, bravo, tenemos al hijo perdido de Casanova

Aarón – cállate

Mangle – ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió? Desperdiciaste una buena oportunidad de tener una cita con Chica

Aarón – debiste advertirme que ella tenía guardaespaldas

Mangle – no son guardaespaldas son sus hermanos

Aarón - ¿Qué?

Mangle – solo digamos que su padre solía ser un mujeriego, no sé quien sea pero por lo que me ha dicho su padre es bastante cariñoso con sus actualmente tres esposas razón por la cual Chica no siente odio hacia él

Aarón – como sea, solo creo que me quedaré solo un tiempo

En ese momento se escucha un celular, Mangle saca su celular de su bolsillo y contesta la llamada

Mangle – hola. Si soy yo. ¿Enserio? Bueno cuando pueda se lo diré

La chica albina guarda su celular y voltea a ver a Aarón con una sonrisa

Mangle – da gracias a dios de que Chica me pidió que te dijera que quiere salir contigo alguna vez

Aarón - …

Mangle – dice que eres bastante gracioso y quiere ver si pueden ir algún día al cine

Aarón tan solo se queda callado unos segundos hasta que se abalanza sobre Mangle para darle un abrazo haciendo que Mangle se sonroje fuertemente

Aarón – gracias Mangle de verdad

Dice para después ir corriendo a su salón mientras se escucha We Are The Champions en su cabeza mientras Mangle aun sorprendida lleva su mano hasta su pecho

Mangle - ¿Qué… qué es esta sensación?

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y solo decirles que el equipo de edicion (un tipo que vive en Venezuela y yo) estamos preparando mas capitulos donde veremos mas personajes sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	11. Cupcakes y Nuevos

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno subo este capitulo un poco tarde por que tuve muchas cosas que hacer pero en si espero que disfruten este capitulo donde conoceran a un nuevo personaje que espero que les agrade, venido del equipo de produccion de venezuela_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 11: Cupcakes y Nuevos

Me encuentro de pie frente a la estufa trabajando un poco en el almuerzo para esta tarde, el aroma de especias y aceite no hace más que inundar mis fosas nasales sacándome una sonrisa

Chichi - ¿no has visto mi peluche de Cupcake?

Aarón - ¿aun conservas esa cosa?

Chichi – tengo pesadillas a veces ¿ok? ¿Lo has visto?

Aarón – creo que lo vi en una de las repisas hace unos días

Chichi – gracias

Sin nada más que agregar Chichi se va rumbo a su cuarto, no estoy seguro de por que o como sigue teniendo ese extraño peluche, no hace nada más que dar miedo a los incautos que lo miran de noche, yo lo aprendí a las malas.

Sin mucho que hacer comienzo a revisar el sabor de lo que preparo, bastante sal, comienzo a mezclar algunas verduras para quitarle lo salado, mientras sigo cocinando escucho la puerta abrirse, no escucho nada así que volteo a ver solo para toparme con Chichi mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su Cupcake en la mano (N.A. como cuando está de frente a la oficina)

Chichi – nos vemos después Aarón

Dice mientras sale de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si, yo solo me limito a tragar grueso al verla de esa manera, solo por si acaso meteré una vuelta de llave extra a mi habitación.

Aarón – creo que corro peligro

Después de preparar el almuerzo lo dejo a enfriar, normalmente Chichi llega una o dos horas antes que yo así que he tenido que preparar comida antes de irme a la escuela, termino con el almuerzo y tomo mi maletín para después ir a la escuela.

El trayecto es bastante tranquilo, al llegar me siento y miro por la ventana en donde veo a Chica y Mangle saludándome, regreso el saludo y volteo al frente en donde puedo ver al maestro entrar con un tipo, jeans holgados y chaqueta negra de capucha, botas de montaña y cabello negro, no puedo ver su rostro debido a que esta cubierto con la capucha.

Maestro – chicos tenemos un nuevo alumno, preséntate

Chico de capucha – mi nombre es Issei Black, vengo de Venezuela y espero llevarme bien con todos

Todo eso lo dice con una voz como de James Bond haciendo que muchas chicas se queden con la boca abierta

Maestro – puedes sentarte junto a Said, él te pondrá al corriente en caso de que te atrases en algo, también quítate la capucha

El tipo camina hasta un asiento continúo al mío y se quita la capucha revelando una piel blanca y unos ojos rojos rubí que hace que a muchas chicas les dé una hemorragia nasal, creo que lo más cortés sería presentarme

Aarón – hola, soy Aarón Said, gusto en conocerte

Digo mientras le extiendo mi mano

Issei – mucho gusto

Toma mi mano y la estrecha, parece ser bastante fuerte, miro hacia su mano y puedo ver un anillo con forma de dragón

Aarón – vaya es un gran anillo, ¿puedo verlo más de cerca?

De repente todo rastro de chico vampiro Casanova se esfuma y es reemplazado por un Golum

Issei – NO, ES MI PRECIOSO, SOLO ME QUIERE A MI

Clase completa - …

 __Poner la intro 2 de Ao no Exorcist como intro del fic__

Aarón – oye… tranquilo viejo

Issei - *Ejem* lo siento pero, separarme de este anillo es muy difícil para mi, tal vez luego te cuente la historia

Aarón – ok

Sin más que agregar ambos comenzamos a trabajar en la clase, aparentemente es bastante inteligente ya que es muy participativo. Lentamente la clase comienza a terminar y tanto Issei como yo vamos a las mesas a esperar a los tres idiotas al bajar puedo ver a Mangle un poco preocupada sentada en la mesa en la que usualmente me siento,

Aarón – hola Mangle, ¿Cómo te va?

Mangle – terrible, adelantaron mi examen

Issei - ¿examen? Pero estamos a mediados de año

Aarón – larga historia luego te la cuento, pero en fin, ¿Cuándo será?

Mangle – a la salida, debo saltarme todas las clases si quiero estudiar

Issei – te deseo suerte bella dama

Dice mientras le da un beso en la mano

Mangle – vaya, tu nuevo amigo es bastante caballeroso… le doy dos semanas máximo antes de ser como tus demás amigos

Aarón – le doy una semana a los humos

Issei - ¿podrían decirme que está pasando?

Mangle – te lo contaré después

En eso puedo escuchar pláticas sobre jerez, tequila y putas, es obvio que ya llegaron estos idiotas así que al ver al nuevo tan solo le digo con la mirada, que ya valió verga.

Después de un receso lleno de locuras y apodos raros terminan las demás clases razón suficiente para que vayamos a la sala de maestros a apoyar en espíritu a Mangle, ella entra a la sala más grande en donde le harán el examen.

El tiempo pasa lentamente para todos los que estamos afuera de la sala, incluso llegaron personas de otras clases por los cuales corrió el rumor de que alguien estaba intentando resolver el examen oral, pasaron dos horas para que Mangle saliera

Aarón - ¿Cómo te fue?

Issei – ¿aprobaste el examen?

Mangle – pues~ no realmente, falle en la ultima pregunta "¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Pablo Picasso?"

Issei – creo que era Pablo Diego Francisco de Paula Nepomuceno Cipriano de la Grandísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso

Mangle – pero no pude decirlo completo, por que creí que solo era Pablo Ruíz Picasso

Aarón – ¿pero que harán contigo?

Mangle – debido a que tuve un puntaje parecido al del director me transferirán a tu clase ya que eres un año mayor que yo

Aarón - …

Mangle – bueno debo ir por unas cosas que deje en mi salón nos vemos mañana, compañero

Solo me quedo parado mientras todos se retiran

Aarón – Mangle, ¿en mi salón?

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

Se puede ver a Chica mirando desde la distancia a Mangle

 **Flashback**

Se puede ver a Mangle en clase de artes leyendo un libro, ya llevaba gran rato leyéndolo pasando por alto todo lo que el maestro decía hasta que este se harta y baja el libro

Mangle – estaba leyendo eso

Maestro – si vas a querer leer, dime el nombre completo de Pablo Picasso

Mangle - Pablo Diego Francisco de Paula Nepomuceno Cipriano de la Grandísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso, ahora ¿puedo seguir leyendo?

Todos en el aula se quedan en silencio, nadie esperaba que de verdad alguien, y mucho menos Mangle, pudiera decir ese nombre

 **Fin del Flashback**

Chica – ¿Qué estás tramando, Mangle?

De la nada se puede ver a los locos golpeando levemente una copa de cristal (N.A. ni yo sé de donde la sacaron)

Nico – chicos solo decirles que este sábado haremos una fiesta en la Capilla Sixtinain. Empezará a las ocho, traigan algo que crean que vayan a necesitar por que la rentamos por diez horas

De la nada todos se quedan en silencio para después comenzar a hablar acerca de lo que podrían llevar a la fiesta

Issei – Disculpa Aarón ¿Qué es la "Capilla Sixtinain"?

Aarón – es un salón de eventos, tiene piscina con trampolín, un bar grande, pista de baile y lo mejor de todo, muros de por lo menos seis metros de altura y techo de cristal a prueba de ruido, así no molestaremos a nadie por lo que podemos hacer todo lo que queramos

Issei – en ese caso tal vez vaya

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno ahora que conocen a Issei Black espero que se acostumbren a verlo ya que se volvera alguien importante en los proximos capitulos sin mas JXS fuera_


	12. Fiesta Infernal (Pte 1)

_HOLA LOCOS/AS espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo del que espero me puedan dar algunos de sus reviews, follows y fav sin mas los dejo con el capitulo_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 12: Fiesta Infernal

Me encuentro preparándome para la fiesta, la verdad es que es la primera gran fiesta a la que voy desde que estoy en la casa, así que estoy un poco nervioso y más tratándose de cosas como un salón tan grande como la Capilla Sixtinain, es el momento perfecto para que empiece a acercarme a Chica, si mis cálculos no fallan los idiotas estarán muy ocupados bebiendo como para molestarme así que solo debería esquivar a sus hermanos para poder seguir con vida.

Chichi – estoy lista

Me volteo solo para ver a Chichi vestida con un atuendo que nunca creí que llevaría, jeans azules, blusa rosa y se recogió el cabello

Chichi – cierra la boca, se te meterán moscas

Aarón – pe-pero ¿Qué te pasó? No estás usando tus vestidos amarillos ni siquiera la blusa

Chichi – debo parecer lo menos infantil posible en esa fiesta

En ese momento mis sensores de hermano sobre protector se encienden

Aarón – no irás a la fiesta, habrá gente mala allí

Chichi – duermo bajo el mismo techo que tu ¿y me dices que irá gente mala?

Aarón - PERO SI TE DOY DE COMER

De repente tocan a la puerta, así que abro solo para recibir a Issei, chaqueta de cuero negra, bufanda blanca, las típicas botas mata-perros y el pantalón negro

Aarón - ¿no te asas estando vestido así?

Issei – vengo de un lugar frio básicamente toda mi ropa es así

Aarón – tal vez enciendan el aire acondicionado en el salón así que ruega por que así sea

De repente siento temblar la casa al voltear puedo ver a Chichi casi literalmente convertida en un Súper Sayain

Aarón – *gulp* eh… Chichi y-ya dije que no irás

Issei - ¿Chichi?

Dice mientras entra a la casa topándose con Chichi la cual al verlo se detiene de arrojar la espátula que sostiene en su mano

Chichi – Aarón, ¿quién es el chico sexy que está en esta sala?

 __Poner la intro 2 de Ao no Exorcist como intro del fic__

Aarón - ¿Qué dijiste?

Chichi – n-nada mejor voy a mi habitación, estaré aquí toda la noche esperando a que regreses

Issei – pero que linda niña, espera a su hermano en casa

Dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza permitiéndome irme junto con Issei a la fiesta, el recorrido es un poco mas largo que el que tomo para ir a la escuela pero será de mucha ayuda si termino borracho.

Ambos vamos caminando sin mucho que decir la verdad es que no tenemos algo concreto que decir, cuando menos nos acordamos llegamos al salón donde está todo bastante tranquilo a excepción de unas cuantas luces de colores atravesando el techo de cristal estoy por abrir la puerta hasta que Issei me detiene del hombro

Issei- eh, Aarón tengo que pedirte un favor

Aarón - ¿y cuál sería ese?

Issei- no dejes que tome Vodka...

Aarón - ¿Porque? esa no será la única bebida de la fiesta...

Issei - créeme tengo poca resistencia a esa bebida, puedo tomar cualquier otra cosa. Pero la vodka me vuelve mierda

Aarón – intentaré que no bebas eso

Issei – gracias

Ambos entramos a la fiesta y puedo ver como hay toda una manga de cosas tan dignas de un video Harlem Shake hay un tipo con dos cervezas en cada mano derramando por lo menos la mitad de cada botella mientras las bebe, también hay una fila de conga en donde está el payaso que encontré en el trabajo y un tipo con una botarga de dinosaurio.

Nico – HEY ESE ES AARÓN

Tan solo dirijo mi mirada y levanto mi mano en señal de saludo, al voltear a ver a Issei no lo encuentro hasta que escucho gritos junto a la piscina, al mirar solo veo a Issei siendo arrojado por Daniel y Sandro a la piscina así que corro a ver

Aarón - ¿Qué demonios hicieron?

Daniel - ¿alguna vez has llenado una piscina con vodka?

Aarón - …

De la nada veo a Issei tratando de salir de la piscina le ayudo y solo veo como tiene los ojos irritados, y no se puede ni parar bien

Issei – SHI YA SHABEN COMO ME PONGO ¿PA' QUE ME INVITAN?

Trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, así que solo llevo a Issei hasta donde están las mesas, de repente veo a Mangle vestida con una camisa de botones purpura y un par de jeans azul cielo que detallan cada curva que hay debajo de ellos

Mangle – hola Aarón

Aarón – hola Mangle ¿no has visto a Chica?

Mangle – no, lo siento ¿Quién es el?

Issei – yo… soy Issei B-B… ¿Aarón cual era mi apellido?

Aarón – es Issei Black, lo transfirieron el día que hiciste el examen oral

De la nada Issei desapareció, así que al buscarlo con la mirada puedo ver que está encima de la barra haciendo el baile de la macarena con la playera atada a la cabeza mientras que hay quienes le arrojan billetes, otros más solo aplauden para que siga bailando

Mangle - ¿Qué le diste para que se pusiera así?

Aarón – lo tiraron a la piscina llena de vodka, digamos que no es buen bebedor

Mangle – ok, iré por algo de beber ¿quieres algo?

Aarón – por ahora estoy bien

De repente un par de pantalones vuelan hasta mi, al mirar de donde vinieron puedo ver a Issei semidesnudo

Aarón – mejor tráeme un charro negro

(N.A. el charro negro es una bebida mexicana que consta de tequila mezclado con Coca-Cola) Solo volteo de nuevo y veo a un par de tipas y a Issei haciendo el Twerking de Miley Cyrus

Aarón – que sea doble

Comienzo a beber hasta el fondo la amarga bebida que me trajo Mangle pero trato de no estar ebrio permitiéndome disfrutar más de la fiesta, así que al no ver a Chica decido invitar a bailar a Mangle

Mangle – pe-pero no sé bailar

Aarón – tu tranquila, solo hay que ir a ver que hacemos

Mangle – ok

Ambos caminamos hasta donde está la fiesta más extraña de todos los tiempos hay tipos que están utilizando a otros tipos como piernas, parece cool pero el golpe que se metió el tipo con una lámpara colgante me hace reconsiderarlo. Después de eso volteo a otro lado donde puedo ver una fogata y un tipo tratando de hacer un mortal sobre ella, lamentablemente no pasa lo que espera y se cae sobre el fuego

Nico – ustedes tranquilos nosotros nos encargamos

En eso se puede ver a Issei y Sandro adentro de un camión de bomberos que no sé como carajos lo metieron, después de eso solo veo como Daniel apunta la manguera, oh mierda. Tomo a Mangle y nos alejamos lo suficiente solo veo como la presión del agua puede más que los flacuchos brazos de Daniel haciendo que la manguera se le escape y termine mojando a todos, menos al tipo que se está quemando, por suerte alguien llego con un extintor a apagarlo.

Llegamos a la pista de baile y tratamos de acoplarnos a la música fuerte hasta que la atmosfera se torna rosa y la música se vuelve lenta haciendo que solo Mangle y yo seamos los únicos que no bailan juntos

Aarón – eh esto…

Mangle – yo eh…

De la nada siento como alguien me abraza por atrás y al voltearme veo a Chica luciendo un lindo vestido rojo

Chica – creí que no vendrías

Aarón – bueno ya vine así que ¿Qué tal si bailamos?

Chica – no, no podría hacerle eso a Mangle

Mangle – No, no hay problema yo voy al baño

Dice mientras se va al baño y yo solo comienzo a bailar con Chica

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

Se puede ver a Mangle en el baño mirándose al espejo frente al lavabo

Mangle - ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así cuando Chica y Aarón están juntos?


	13. Hechicera y Pirata

_HOLA A TODOS bueno aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste sin mas nos vemos despues pero no sin antes decir lo siguiente_

 _ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON MODERADO Y SE ACONSEJA NO SER LEIDO POR PUBLICO INFANTIL_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 13: Hechicera y Pirata

Me encuentro jugando un rato en la PS4, por enésima vez termine todos los juegos, y no hay muchas cosas que hacer en internet, termine toda la tarea hace rato, la verdad es que todo está bastante aburrido.

Como si dios se compadeciera de mi escucho que tocan la puerta, abro y veo que se trata de Foxy

Foxy – oh hola Chichi, ¿puedo estar un rato aquí? Mangle se fue a una fiesta y ya es muy tarde para llamar a Bon

Chichi - ¿enserio?

Foxy – solo le tengo miedo a estar solo ¿puedo quedarme aquí mientras regresa Mangle?

Chichi – ok, pero no intentes nada raro

Foxy – lo prometo

Dejo pasar a Foxy y comienzo a preparar una nueva partida en PS4, siento a Foxy sentado tomando uno de los mandos permitiéndome iniciar una nueva contienda.

Foxy – si pierdes te acostaras conmigo

 __Poner Xanandra de Mägo De Oz como intro del fic__

Me quedo como estúpida tratando de entender que acaba de decir el idiota junto a mí hasta que solo veo como mi personaje es volado en mil pedazos

Foxy – un consejo, nunca le prestes más atención al oponente que al juego

El tiempo pasa bastante rápido, pero no hay indicios de que Aarón regrese aun, así que me levanto

Foxy – oye Chichi ¿podría quedarme a dormir esta noche?

Chichi – no hay problema, solo que, debo ir a bañarme

Foxy - ¿puedo bañarme contigo?

Chichi – antes una manada de bestias tomara la calle antes de que me bañe contigo

Digo mientras entro al baño, escucho pasos que corren hasta mí así que cierro la puerta de golpe

Foxy – vamos déjame entrar

Dice mientras golpea la puerta un par de veces

Chichi – No ni mergas

Escucho como se va y enciende la tele, la verdad es que a pesar de que es hostigoso, es un buen chico. Comienzo a bañarme, necesitaba esto y mucho, comienzo a lavar mi cuerpo y trato de hacer lo mismo con mi espalda, pero creo que los brazos cortos no me ayudan en mucho, quisiera que Aarón estuviera aquí, el siempre me ayudaba con eso. De repente recuerdo

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

Se puede ver a Foxy cambiando de canal al azar, la verdad es que si bien el quería a Chichi, sabia perfectamente que no tendría una oportunidad con ella, siendo honestos, el tímido de Bon la podría seducir más rápido que él

Chichi – Foxy, ¿puedes venir?

La voz de Chichi no hace más que despertar a Foxy de su sueño con ojos abiertos, lentamente camina hasta la puerta y la abre encontrándose con una figura femenina dándole la espalda, sentada en la bañera, con una larga cabellera dorada cubriéndola

Chichi – no te excites mucho, solo ven aquí y ayúdame a lavar mi espalda

Foxy - ¿Q-Qué?

Chichi – ayúdame a lavar mi espalda, pero no te pases de listo o te juro que te mato

Foxy traga saliva y toma la esponja comenzando a lavar la espalda de Chichi, si bien era bastante raro, le agradaba, no era ningún secreto que a el le gustaba Chichi, a su forma, pero le gustaba. Aun así, no dejaba de sentirse raro, era la primera vez que la veía desnuda. Pero la sensación no era suficiente para él. Necesitaba entablar la más mísera conversación.

Foxy – sigo insistiendo en que hubiera sido más inteligente esperar a que llegara Aarón o tus padres

Chichi – Aarón vendrá ebrio, y mis padres se fueron hace varios años

Aparentemente Foxy logra entender la indirecta

Foxy – lo siento, no quería traer malos recuerdos

Chichi – no, descuida no eres el primero que me pregunta eso

Foxy - ¿Qué les ocurrió?

Chichi – cuando tenia siete años, habíamos ido al parque de diversiones ese día, cuando regresábamos por la noche un hombre se atravesó y papá tratando de esquivarlo choco con otros autos que también querían esquivarlo, mamá murió por el impacto, papá nos sacó del auto y nos protegió cuando el tanque de combustible explotó. Desperté en una camilla de hospital después de eso.

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la bañera cuando caían de los ojos de la chica, a Foxy no le gustaba que su casi novia llorara así que comienza a lavar la espalda de la chica a la altura de los hombros, sin avisar comienza a hacerle cosquillas sacando leves risas que la pequeña intentaba ahogar

Chichi - ¿Qué… hace-s?

Foxy – evitando que estés triste

Dice mientras hace más y más cosquillas a tal punto que Chichi comienza a patalear haciendo que algo de agua le caiga a Foxy el cual por la sorpresa retrocede dando tiempo a la chica para refugiarse en el lugar más alejado de la bañera

Foxy – eso es trampa

Chichi – en el amor y la guerra todo se vale

Foxy – en ese caso

Dice mientras se quita la playera y los zapatos, y entra a la bañera para seguir el juego. Las risas y los chapoteos no hacen más que acallar cuando ambos se percatan de que Foxy se encontraba sobre Chichi, las risas cesaron, tan solo las miradas se conectaban.

Foxy – lo-lo siento

Dice mientras se aparta para salir de la bañera pero Chichi lo detiene haciendo que una de sus manos tocara uno de sus pechos

Foxy - ¿Qué haces?

Chichi – evitando que estés triste

Dice para jalarlo hacia ella uniendo sus labios en un beso, el cual lentamente correspondió mientras se comenzaba a quitar los pantalones y la ropa interior quedando ambos desnudos, como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo se sientan dentro de la bañera, Chichi en las piernas de Foxy, permitiéndole juguetear con los pechos de la joven la cual solo se limitaba a suspirar mientras Foxy le empezaba a lamer el cuello, aparentemente eso no funcionaba para sacar le los gemidos que él tanto buscaba, así que decidió bajar una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de Chichi moviendo sus dedos en el surco entre sus piernas sacándole apenas unos gemidos, comenzó a mover más y más rápido los dedos haciendo que los gemidos se volvieran leves gritillos de placer al punto de que Chichi sentía que se venia, comenzaba a retorcerse un poco, no quería que Foxy la sintiera venirse, pero él ya sabia que era lo que quería hacer así que levanto sus brazos y detuvo los de Chichi detrás de su espalda

Chichi - ¿Qué planeas… hacer?

Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Foxy - ¿alguna vez te he dicho que soy muy flexible?

La chica no alcanzo a responder debido a que Foxy volvió a juguetear con su clítoris utilizando el talón del pie derecho, el cambio de tamaño fue suficiente para que en un par de movimientos Chichi arqueara la espalda mientras un liquido caliente salía de ella para mezclarse en el agua. Foxy sonreía mientras volvía a acariciar los pechos de Chichi la cual se acurrucó un poco solo para sentir el miembro del chico rozándola, así que se levanta con una sonrisa pícara mientras se va a la puerta. Foxy la sigue para poder entrar con ella a su habitación pero justo al salir se topan con Mangle la cual estaba por entrar al baño

Chichi/Foxy - …

Mangle - … creo que volveré en un mejor momento

Dice mientras da la vuelta pero es detenida por los dos niños

Chichi – por favor no le digas a Aarón

Foxy – quien sabe las cosas que me podría hacer

Mangle – no le diré nada, no quiero ver con el hasta que aclare unas dudas que tengo

Chichi - ¿dudas?

Después de que los chicos se envolvieran con toallas y Mangle les explicara todo lo que ocurrió, ambos chicos tan solo ríen por lo bajo

Mangle – ¿de qué se ríen?

Foxy – eso mi querida hermana, se llaman celos, estás enamorada de Aarón y sientes celos por que Chica es más cercana a él

Mangle – ¿celos? Pero…

Chichi – tranquila, a todas nos pasa al menos una vez

Mangle – pero ¿Cómo me curo?

Foxy – no hay una verdadera cura ya que no es una enfermedad, pero tal vez te puedas calmar si te acercas más a Aarón

Mangle - ¿pero como? Está con esa lagartona rubia de pecho grande

Chichi – si… si quieres te podemos ayudar a que te acerques a mi hermano

Lo dice la joven rubia que usa sostenes de copa B

Mangle – lo siento, pero tal vez pueda funcionar

Y así el par de jóvenes desnudos comenzó a explicarle a Mangle lo que debería hacer para conquistar a Aarón.


	14. Fiesta Infernal (Pte 2)

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno les traigo este nuevo capitulo de Mas cerca de lo que piensas, espero que les guste yo mientras seguire escribiendo mas capitulos, recuerden darle Me Gusta a la pagina en Facebook "El Rincón de Juaxen" sin mas JXS fuera_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 14: Fiesta Infernal Parte 2 y Celos

Se puede ver a Aarón y Chica hablando en la mesa, Mangle se había ido a procurar que Chichi estuviera bien en casa sola. Después de un rato el tema de conversación termina haciendo que Chica vaya al baño mientras que Aarón se queda solo en la mesa

Daniel – Aarón, te lo regreso

Aarón – ¿eh?

Dice mientras Nico y Sandro ponen a Issei con su ropa mal puesta y los ojos mirando a la nada como cuando intentamos ver un video con Internet Explorer

Aarón - ¿Qué demonios le dieron?

Daniel – un poco de esto un poco de aquello ya sabes lo normal

Aarón mira a los otros dos esperando una respuesta más entendible

Nico – Éxtasis y Rufis

De la nada Issei se levanta como borracho en lunes y mira a Aarón

Issei - ¿Tío Pancracio? ¿Por qué te ves más feo de lo normal?

Aarón mira de nuevo a los idiotas esperando una respuesta

Sandro – también un poco de Marihuana

Aarón – den gracias por que estoy libre para llevarlo a su casa

\- AARÓN

Aarón voltea a donde vino la voz solo para toparse con Mangle en un vestido rosa con escote y sin espalda, cosa que hace que los cinco se queden con la boca abierta

Issei – creo que se me paró y eso que soy vieja

 _Poner Xanandra de Mägo De Oz como intro del fic_

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF? Al escuchar eso de Issei el cual se pone a observar sus dedos como si fueran algo impresionante

Mangle – ¿ok? Eso fue raro, pero como sea, ¿Cómo me veo?

Daniel – como una princesa

Nico – como una reina

Aarón – como toda una emperatriz

Sandro – como una diosa

Issei – como mi mamá

Todos coincidimos en que Issei esta borracho así que decidimos pasar por alto todo lo que diga

Chica – oye Mangle podríamos hablar en la barra un momento

Mangle – ok

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

Se puede ver a ambas chicas caminando a la barra en donde de la nada alguien golpeo a un tipo organizando una pelea que se alejó de la barra permitiendo a ambas sentarse

Chica – dime, ¿Por qué volviste?

Mangle – no es obvio, vengo a divertirme

Chica – hasta yo sé que eso es mentira, has estado actuando raro desde que me presentaste a Aarón

Mangle – no se a que te refieres

Chica – por favor, primero te vas cada vez que me ves con Aarón, luego te equivocas "misteriosamente" en la respuesta a una pregunta que tú te sabes de memoria y por último vienes con un vestido provocativo después de que dejas la fiesta, no hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para unir los puntos, Mangle

Mangle – está bien, si, me gusta Aarón y lo hare mi novio

Chica - ¿acaso estás tratando de robármelo?

Mangle – no te lo puedo robar por que no es tu novio aun

Chica – ¿Quién dice que no?

Mangle – yo, maldito trozo de carne

Chica – en ese caso, niña-leche, ya tengo la victoria asegurada, ningún hombre se resiste a un buen par de pechos

Mangle – no hables de Aarón como si fuera un animal, ¿me escuchaste, perra?

Chica – es cierto la única animal eres tú, zorra

Mangle – REPITELO

Chica – ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA

Mangle – PUES TU ERES UNA MALDITA MAMA POLLAS

El odio era tan denso que hasta Voldemord podría olerlo desde la distancia incluso algunos preferían alejarse de las dos jóvenes que se mantenían la mirada

Mangle – solo una de nosotras dos podrá quedarse con Aarón

Chica – eso es fácil de saber, al igual que se sabe quien de las dos se lo quedara

Mangle/Chica – yo

Ambas chicas regresan a la mesa de Aarón donde el está aparentemente discutiendo unos planos con los demás

Aarón – no, eso está mal, no conseguiremos suficiente fuerza para arrancarlas

En eso llega Issei ya bien vestido limpiándose un poco de sangre de la mano, aparentemente toda señal de aquel chico drogado que ni siquiera podía decir una frase completa desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Chica - ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Issei – solo golpee a esos dos idiotas por intentar quitarme mi anillo

Dice mientras señala a Freddy y a Bonnie los cuales están prácticamente en shock diciendo cosas relacionadas con tornillos y pelotas de ping pon

Aarón – de verdad amas mucho ese anillo, pero como sea ayúdanos con esto

Issei - ¿Qué harán?

Nico – has visto carreras de formula uno y camiones de bomberos pero nunca los dos juntos

Aarón – ya se los dije, no podrán arrancar todos los hidrantes sin que los camiones pierdan potencia

Sandro – me pongo del lado de Aarón, estos cálculos deben ser precisos, Issei ayúdanos

Issei – muy bien los camiones son lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancar dos o tres cuando tienen suficiente velocidad pero para que lleguen a esa potencia necesitan sesenta metros

En eso se puede ve a Nico llegando con un papel

Nico – estas son las medidas que tal vez puedan ser de utilidad

Mientras los chicos seguían organizando una carrera clandestina con camiones de bomberos probablemente robados, Mangle y Chica seguían observándose con odio hablando sin decir palabras hasta que por fin los chicos terminaron, razón suficiente para que Aarón y Nico subieran al escenario y encendieran el micrófono

Aarón – damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión invitamos a los más intrépidos y valientes hombres y mujeres ya que hemos organizado una carrera de camiones de bomberos, hemos cerrado las calles y el reto es llegar tan lejos como sea posible

Nico – la razón de esto es muy sencilla, hemos atado dos tomas de agua por camión así una vez que arranque su camión tendrán tiempo limitado para correr de los cerca de diez mil litros de agua que saldrán por hidrante, podrán mojar a sus oponentes por medio de la manguera que posee cada camión así que necesitaremos a diez personas ya que solo pudimos conseguir cinco camiones

Aarón – y para los que piensan como el eco-loco que dicen que es un gasto excesivo de agua, tranquilos, esta agua proviene del océano que está a más o menos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí

Nico – los que quieran apuntarse deberán poner su nombre y el de un compañero en esta urna una vez pasada la media hora seleccionaremos a los equipos que participaran en la carrera

Apenas puso la urna de cristal, que tal vez también haya sido robada en una mesa, la urna casi se llena hasta el tope, pasada la media hora se llegaron a los equipos, y todos estaban esperando ver quien ganaría en el techo de cristal

Daniel – en sus marcas

Todos los camiones comenzaron a rugir mientras había quienes apretaban duro la manguera listos para mojar a sus oponentes

Nico - ¿listos?

Algunos camioneros comenzaban a dar pequeños acelerones sin quitar el freno dando señal de que estaban esperando una sola palabra

Sandro – FUERA

Todos los conductores arrancan comenzando a llevarse varias tomas de agua las cuales solo comenzaban a chocar entre sí mientras el camión seguía avanzando. En cuestión de minutos el agua comenzaba a filtrarse por debajo de las puertas cosa que un joven pelirrojo nota mientras estaba jugando una partida a muerte en la PS4

Foxy – Chichi, creo que hay mucha agua afuera

Chichi – en ese caso acompáñame al garaje necesitaremos una de las motos de mi hermano

Ambos chicos entraron al garaje mientras que los camioneros trataban de escapar de los potentes chorros de agua que los idiotas disparaban

Issei - ¿no es ilegal que los organizadores principales estén participando?

Aarón – meh, aquí no hay reglas pero mejor nos quedamos en el techo

En ese momento se puede escuchar el claxon de algo abajo, Aarón se asoma solo para ver a Chichi y a Foxy montados en una moto para agua, aparentemente el agua liberada por los hidrantes rotos ya alcanzó tal punto que incluso la moto de agua podía moverse sin ningún problema.

Foxy - ¡si quieres volver a casa mejor sube ahora!

Aarón – Issei, Mangle y Chica, vengan conmigo debemos irnos

Chica- ¿que pasara con mis hermanos?

Issei- a esos idiotas, los podemos dejar además todavía estoy muy enfadado con ellos por haber intentado quitarme mi anillo

Los demás asienten y bajan a la puerta, para así poder subir a la moto y regresar a casa, lamentablemente varios camiones empezaron a pasar una calle antes de llegar a casa de Aarón

Foxy – no podemos pasar por aquí, debemos ir a otro lado

Issei – mi casa está una calle hacia allá podemos entrar para refugiarnos

Foxy – ok

Foxy comienza a ir por donde señaló Issei llegando hasta una casa bastante grande

Issei- ya el agua cubrió la puerta, tendremos que entrar por la ventana del primer piso

Dice mientras voltea a ver como el nivel del agua venia subiendo a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. Aarón se subió primero y luego que estaba adentro comenzó a ayudar a los demás a subir, así entraron a la gran casa en la cual se podía ver de entrada un gran salón con pantalla de 72" con cinco consolas diferentes en una repisa con sus respectivos juegos entre las que destacaban la Xbox one, el PS4 y una Nintendo 64 en perfectas condiciones, así como diez "maquinitas" y un juego de la garra

Chichi – he entrado al paraíso

Foxy- no saldré nunca de aquí

Issei – pues acostúmbrense, el nivel del agua subió lo suficiente como para bloquear todas las salidas, estaremos aquí unos días hasta que todo se calme

Mangle – ¡en ese caso pido dormir con Aarón!

Aarón - ¿eh?

Chica - ¡te jodes por que él vendrá conmigo!

Aarón - ¿Cómo?

Chica – el me pertenece

Mangle – sigue soñando

Aarón - ¿puedo dar mi opinión?

Mangle/Chica – NO

Issei – van a ser unos días muy largos


	15. Tres Noches en casa ajena, 1

_HOLO LOCOS/AS HEMOS RESUCITADO por fin me pude dar tiempo y desde un ciber cafe les mando este capitulo que espero que les guste_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 15: Tres Noches en Casa Ajena, Noche uno

Se podía observar a un trío de idiotas montados en una pequeña barca mientras cantaban "Resacoxis en la barra" de forma desafinada, por su parte en una de las casas había un grupo de jóvenes los cuales estaban viendo como las luces parpadeaban

Aarón – esto no es bueno

Chica – pronto se apagaran las luces, tendré que estar cerca de un hombre para no sentirme indefensa, Aarón, bésame y abrázame para sentirme segura

Aarón – al rato

Dice mientras caminaba junto con Foxy e Issei al sótano en donde según Issei había algo importante, al bajar se podía ver una especie de computadora de la primera generación (las que cubrían una pared como mínimo)

Foxy - ¿vamos a bombardear algún lugar?

Issei – no, esta es la maquinaria que instalo mi padre para alimentar la casa con electricidad y agua

Aarón - ¿Por qué tu padre instalaría algo así?

Issei- Mi padre hace muchos años se vio envuelto en un gran terremoto que despojo la casa de mi padre de estos servicios... para solucionar esto en un futuro, pidió que construyeran sus casas con estas chingadas. Siempre creí que estaba loco, pero ahora resultó ser bastante práctico, eso sin contar que hizo la casa totalmente impermeable y anti sismos...

Foxy - ¿De casualidad no guardarás armas y municiones en un auto anti zombis también?

Issei- No, ese es mi tío... Pero le sirvió en la guerra de Vietnam...

 __Poner Xanandra de Mägo De Oz como intro del fic__

Issei – lo único que necesitamos es iniciar los sistemas

Dice mientras sube una palanca en uno de los costados del aparato

Lentamente puedo ver que las luces son más brillantes razón por la cual subimos y vemos como todos los videojuegos están encendidos

Aarón - ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero?

Issei – ese es mi secreto, nunca tengo novia

Dice mientras va a la cocina y se sirve un poco de jugo

Issei – el único problema ahora es dividirnos las habitaciones entre los seis

Aarón – bueno creo que es justo que tengas una habitación para ti solo puesto que eres el anfitrión

En eso se puede ver como Chichi pone la cara más linda posible y mira a los "lideres" del grupo

Chichi – Aarón, Issei ¿puedo tener una habitación para mi sola?

Justo en ese momento Aarón e Issei tienen un mini coma diabético cediendo instantáneamente, después Foxy intenta hacer la cara más linda posible

Foxy - ¿puedo dormir con Chichi?

Aarón – No. Dormirás conmigo, no dejare que te le acerques a mi hermana

Issei – bueno solo queda una habitación espero que no les moleste compartir chicas

Mangle/Chica – para nada

Dicen mientras una comunicación telepática ocurría entre ellas

 _Chica - maldita perra, luego de esto Aarón será mío_

 _Mangle – sigue soñando, puta él es para mí_

 _Chica – Zorra_

 _Mangle – Mama-Pollas_

 _Chica – Siliconada_

 _Mangle – Puta de Cabaret_

 _Chica – Anoréxica_

 _Mangle – Oxigenada_

Foxy - ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán mirándose a los ojos?

Chichi – no lo sé pero es hora de jugar videojuegos

Ambos chicos corren hasta las maquinitas comenzando a jugar mientras que Chica y Mangle permanecen en silencio observándose mutuamente, Issei enciende su laptop para después entrar a YouTube comenzando a ver videos graciosos, Aarón por su parte se va a la cocina.

Todos se encontraban inmersos en sus cosas que no notaron cuando comenzó a oler a comida casera con receta de la abuela (N.A. En México eso es considerado una comida de reyes) razón por la cual al ver a la cocina pudieron ver a Aarón terminando de poner de la mesa, había desde arroz dorado, hasta hamburguesas, pasando por pollo estilo Kentucky y papas a la francesa

Chichi – como siempre, cocinas como si fueses a organizar un banquete

Aarón – pues tú no ayudas mucho a que no sea así

Foxy - ¿de verdad come tanto?

De la nada la mesa salta un poco y la cara de Aarón tiene una expresión de dolor

Chica - ¿ocurre algo cariño?

Aarón – no, n-nada

Debajo de la mesa se puede ver que Chichi tiene su pie sobre la entrepierna de Aarón presionando bastante fuerte

Foxy - ¿entonces cuanto come Chichi?

Aarón – ¡no mucho!

Dice mientras en la entrepierna ya sentía el tacón alto de Chichi, listo para destruir la hombría de su hermano

Issei – mis felicitaciones al chef, está bastante bueno

Aarón – gracias, mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeño ella me dijo que siempre siguiera mis sueños así que decidí que me convertiría en chef, le prometí que cuando pudiera perseguiría mi sueño hasta el final

Mangle – tu madre debe ser una mujer muy buena para haberte dicho eso

Aarón – si, lo era

Foxy tan solo reía un poco por lo bajo cuando recordó lo que ocurrió al pisar esa mina, mangle por su parte solo se trataba de disculpar tratando de darle a comer a Aarón

Aarón – tranquila, es un error común, no es necesario que te quedes sin comer por mi culpa

Mangle - ¿seguro?

Aarón – sip, además estas un poco flaquita, necesitaras comer más

Mangle – o-ok

Sin dudas a Mangle no le agradaría engordar pero que Aarón se lo diga la hacía sentirse agradable, la cena terminó y todos fueron a las habitaciones que se supones que les asignaron, al menos los chicos y Chichi ya que Chica se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Aarón se encontraba tratando de abrir la puerta de la forma más silenciosa posible, de repente una mano se posa sobre su hombro haciendo que la joven rubia se sobre saltara, al voltear se encuentra con la figura femenina de Mangle

Mangle - ¿Qué haces aquí, maldita oxigenada?

Chica – nada que te importe Anoréxica

Mangle – esa es la puerta de Aarón, no creas que no se a que viniste

Chica – entonces ¿Qué haces tú aquí, eh?

Mangle se ruboriza sin duda no tenia respuesta para eso

Chica – como sea

Dice mientras abre la puerta solo para ver a Chichi dormida a un lado de Aarón el cual la abraza como si fuese un oso de peluche

Mangle - ¿en que momento se metió?

Chica – no lo sé

En eso se puede ver como Chichi abre los ojos y al verlas solo sonríe un poco

Chichi – no les voy entregar a mi hermano si es a lo que vinieron ustedes dos

Mangle – pero tú tuviste sexo con mi hermano

Chichi – buen punto, pero por eso mismo hagamos un intercambio

Mangle – ok

Después de eso Mangle entra a la habitación mientras que Chichi saca a Foxy y lo lleva a su cuarto haciendo que Chica quiera asesinar a alguien

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno espero que les haya gustado sin mas espero reviews tomatazos, favs y follows de los que son nuevos tambien sus likes en Facebook son muy importantes asi que sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	16. Tres noches en casa ajena, Noche dos

_BUENAS LOCOS Y LOCAS DE FF espero que les guste este lindo capitulo sin mas lets read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 16: Tres noches en casa ajena, Noche dos

Me quedo algo adormilado, el aroma a frutas inunda mi nariz mientras un blanco cubre mi mirada, me levanto de la cama y veo el rostro durmiente de Mangle. Era extraño, más no era tan malo, me levanto sin hacer mucho ruido y medio acomodo mi ropa después trato de levantar a Mangle

Aarón – Mangle, despierta

Lentamente comienza a levantarse haciendo que la colcha caiga de su cuerpo lo cual me hace percatarme de que solo tiene su ropa interior, lamentablemente solo es la parte de abajo, después veo que se pone a buscar algo en la habitación pero cada vez que se mueve sus pechos no hacen más que agitarse

Mangle – ese Foxy, solo espero que haya usado condón

Eso hace que me percate de la ausencia del pelirrojo, lo asesinare cuando lo vea.

Salgo al pasillo, la verdad es que es difícil no pensar en que estamos a nuestra suerte en una casa completamente ajena, miro por la ventana y puedo ver como quedó todo, sin dudas es desolador, hay autos completamente cubiertos por el agua, uno que otro hidrante y allí está Issei…

Aarón – mierda

 __Poner Xanandra de Mägo de Oz como intro del fic__

Subo al segundo piso de la casa y abro la ventana tan rápido como puedo para después saltar al agua trato de no abrir los ojos ni la boca con tal de que no entre agua salada haciendo más difícil la búsqueda comienzo a arrojar manotazos y algunas patadas para ubicar a Issei, pasan varios segundos y el aire comienza a faltarme hasta que en un manotazo siento el cabello de Issei así que lo sujeto con fuerza para después subir a la superficie permitiéndome respirar de nuevo. Miro hacia Issei y lo veo completamente empapado respirando con dificultad.

Después de entrar a la casa y ponerlo en el suelo ambos estamos temblando de frio

Aarón - ¿Qué demonios contigo eh? ¿Qué hacías allá?

Issei – estaba… viendo el paisaje, pero me resbale… las botas serán geniales en tierra, pero en el agua… son más pesadas que un ancla.

Dice entre respiraciones pesadas lo cual me demuestra que tal vez tampoco sea un buen nadador

Aarón – de cualquier forma, creo que esto será lo más emocionante que ocurrirá durante el tiempo que estemos aquí

Issei – tal vez

Después de que el insistiera en prestarme un cambio de ropa ambos bajamos y puedo ver como todos están comiendo cereal mientras ven las noticias

Reportera – nos encontramos sobrevolando la zona costeña que hace no más de doce horas se encuentra inundada, se sospecha que la inundación fue provocada por un trío de jóvenes irresponsables de los cuales también se sospecha su complicidad con la explosión de gas hace un año

Aarón – demonios, recuerdo ese día

Issei - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Aarón – ellos estaban festejando que me había "unido" a ellos así que quisieron celebrarlo con un poco de pirotecnia, pero no recuerdo a quien se le ocurrió la santa idea de quemar un tanque de gas

De la nada siento como todos me miran raro haciendo que mejor intente pensar en que hacer

Issei – eso me recuerda, tu ropa se secara en unos veinte minutos

Aarón – gracias

El día pasa completamente tranquilo a excepción del dúo de chicas de gran "pechonalidad" las cuales casi hacen que la sopa me caiga encima mientras eso ocurría en la cocina, Issei evitaba que los mocosos empezaran a hacer cosas que no debían ser

La noche llegó y con ella la nueva rutina, tratar de mantener alejadas a las dos casi mujeres de mi habitación, sin dudas es algo completamente difícil. Después de un minuto o dos los golpes se calman permitiéndome ir hasta la cama

Foxy - ¿Por qué no las dejas dormir aquí?

Aarón - ¿Qué?

Foxy – ellas parecen buenas, no se por que insistes en no verlas

Aarón – estaba bien cuando yo iba tras Chica pero ahora, es imposible, las dos son bastante bonitas pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en que si escojo a una terminare por lastimar a la otra

Foxy - ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en los demás y comienzas a pensar en lo que quieres?

Aarón – para ti es fácil decirlo, tú teniendo sexo con mi hermanita eres feliz así que mejor termina el tema si no quieres que te arroje allá afuera con un ancla al cuello

Foxy parece un poco asustado por la amenaza, aunque es un poco cierto, quería evitar el tema ya que mis relaciones no son algo que a él deba importarle, me recuesto en la cama asegurándome que la puerta está bien cerrada.

Me despierto, tengo la boca seca y sudor en la frente, aparentemente tuve una pesadilla pero no puedo recordarla, comienzo a sacarle el seguro a la puerta para poder ir por un poco de agua a la cocina, después de asegurarme que no voy a ser atacado, usando una linterna para alumbrarme, salgo al pasillo y llego hasta el comedor donde veo a Issei enfrente de su laptop, después de ir por agua veo el reloj, faltan un par de horas para que amanezca así que curioseando un poco muevo el mouse táctil solo para encontrarme con youporn, aparentemente hace unas horas que el video terminó, aun así no salgo de mi sorpresa, y comienzo a caminar de regreso a la habitación

Aarón – quien diría que Issei entraría a youporn cuando existe RedTube

Regreso a la habitación y me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta hasta que levemente escucho algunos sonidos un tanto extraños, alumbro con la linterna a la cama y puedo ver a Chica prácticamente desnuda.

Chica – hola, Aarón, espero que no te moleste que duerma contigo lo que queda de la noche

Aarón – n-no, ¿Qué va? P-para nada. So-solo déjame ir por algo que olvidé

Me doy vuelta solo para acordarme que cerré la puerta, como si no fuera suficiente siento los suaves dedos de Chica pasearse por mis hombros mientras sus labios me besan el cuello, succionando un poco, sin duda dejó un chupón

Aarón - *susurro* por dios que alguien me ayude

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _en cuanto a cosillas como "podrias poner Yaoi, aunque sea como fanservice" solo una cosa NOOOOOOOOOO, no ya enserio hare fanservice yaoi, solo fanservice, y acompañando de eso va a haber Yuri sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	17. ¿Decision?

_HOLA LOCOS Y LOCAS bueno dos cosas, uno la proxima semana no podre subir ningun capitulo de ningun fic ya que estare curandome la resaca que me dejen las fiestas y por ello o podre escribir nada, dos pronto hare un "Talk Show" en este mismo fic para que empiecen a mandar sus preguntas que les quieran hacer a los personajes sin mas lets read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 17: ¿Decisión?

Me despierto un poco abrumado, fue difícil estar evitando a Chica y el maldito de Foxy se escapó al cuarto de Chichi de nuevo, lo más seguro es que para antes del próximo año Chichi me diga que está embarazada.

Me levanto y salgo a la sala, camino un poco más y me encuentro con Issei viendo por la ventana

Issei – aparentemente el agua bajo, ya podrás regresar a casa al igual que Mangle y Chica

Aarón – esperaba que durara más tiempo la inundación

Issei – de todas formas, debemos ir a ver en que condiciones está tu casa

Eso me recuerda que mi casa no está equipada con el aparato raro de Issei, o por lo menos paredes impermeables.

Ambos salimos sin hacer mucho ruido y caminamos viendo los destrozos que creó la inundación, desde postes de electricidad derribados hasta paredes completamente colapsadas, para fortuna de los idiotas organizadores del evento la mayoría de las casas están deshabitadas, tal vez porque ya saben que clase de idiotas viven en ellas.

Llegamos a lo que recuerdo fue mi casa, tan solo la fachada es desoladora, como sacada de una película post-apocalíptica. Las ventanas destruidas, de la puerta solo queda mitad superior unida al marco. Abro lo que queda de esta y veo la sala destruida completamente, hay agua en el piso, los muebles empapados, la tele destruida al igual que las consolas; la cocina sin dudas fue de las más afectadas, la alacena completamente despedazada, lo poco que queda en ella está empapado, los electrodomésticos rotos, ni siquiera la barra alcanzo a sobrevivir.

Al entrar al pasillo puedo ver el cadáver de una rata que creyó que podía sobrevivir en la casa, entrar a las habitaciones no ayuda a reconfortarme, las camas destruidas lo que queda de los libros se destruyó, a simple vista nada se salvó, razón suficiente para que me siente en mi cama y trate de racionalizar todo hasta que escucho a Issei hablar

Issei - ¿hola? ¿Papá? Soy yo. [Inserte nombre real de Issei aquí] ¿Quién más? Si, llamo para pedir que me deposites un poco de dinero. Unos tres millones, es que la moneda es diferente en éste país y lo necesito para pagar unas cosas. ¿A que te refieres con que no depositarás? Entonces no te importara que le diga a mamá que te estás acostando con la secretaria. En ese caso deposítame. Bien gracias. Hablamos luego.

Aarón - ¿puedo saber que fue eso?

Issei – me salvaste de ahogarme, lo menos que puedo hacer es reconstruir tu casa

Aarón – oh, ok

De pronto un sonido proveniente del cajón de calcetines nos saca de concentración, al acercarnos puedo escuchar un par de rasguños así que abro con cuidado solo para que un mapache salte contra Issei directo al rostro, trato de ayudarlo y alejo lo suficiente al mapache para que Issei le dé un golpe de lleno el cual lo manda a volar

Issei - ¿Qué te pareció eso, perra?

Dice mientras levanta el dedo medio al mapache y ambos notamos que su anillo ya no está

Issei – MI ANILLO, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Ambos volteamos a ver al mapache y vemos que este tiene el anillo como si fuese un brazalete mientras levanta lo que parece el dedo medio y se pone en posición de "déjate venir puto"

Issei – DAME MI ANILLO

Issei salta sobre el mapache y comienza una pelea que no parece que vaya a ganar

Aarón – en lo que haces eso iré a ver cómo están Chichi y las demás

Digo mientras me retiro de la casa en medio de gritos y chillidos

 __Poner Xanandra de Mägo De Oz como intro del fic__

Llego a la casa de Issei y puedo ver a Foxy viendo la televisión

Aarón - ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?

Foxy – creo que se está bañando con Mangle y Chica

Aarón - ¿se están bañando juntas?

Foxy – si, Chichi quería una… charla de chicas o algo así

Termino la charla sin más y me pongo a ver la televisión junto con Foxy durante unos segundos el silencio parece eterno, apenas mitigado por una serie nueva que sacaron, "Un Par de Guardias Muy Extrañas" o algo así. Uno de tantos live-show de comedia. El silencio reina totalmente cuando Foxy apaga la televisión, no digo nada.

Foxy – dime, ¿Qué piensas de mi hermana?

Aarón - ¿Mangle? Ella es… ella. Le gusta ser atenta con las demás personas y es agradable

Foxy – me refiero a ¿tú la amas?

Aarón – no lo sé es solo que, ella es bonita pero. Creo que merece algo mejor que yo, digo solo mírame

Foxy – eres bastante altruista, eso es bueno hasta el momento en el que te ves envuelto en una situación como esta

Aarón – ¿a qué te refieres?

Foxy – Aarón de hombre a hombre, debes elegir ya con cuál de las dos quedarte, porque no solo le haces daño a las chicas, sino también a ti

Comienzo a pensar en estas palabras y me doy cuenta de que tal vez sean ciertas

Aarón – tienes razón, ha llegado el momento de que decida

En ese momento veo que Issei entra vestido apenas con sus botas sus bóxers que por alguna razón tienen estampado de cachorritos, su chaqueta totalmente desgarrada y la mitad de la playera. Veo su mano y puedo ver que tiene su anillo otra vez al igual que unos colmillos pequeños que le traspasan la piel

Issei – bien, la compañía decidió enviar a sus mejores constructores y algunos ingenieros, verán la forma de recuperar lo que se perdió durante la inundación y se encargaran de instalar el CACA

Chichi - ¿la mierda de quien van a instalar?

Puedo ver que Chichi está envuelta en una toalla hasta los hombros mientras que Mangle y Chica están envueltas en batas de baño

Issei – el CACA es el Centro Anti Catástrofes Autómata, el dispositivo que mi padre instalo en el sótano

Aarón – pero mi casa no tiene sótano

Un poderoso estruendo que hace vibrar las paredes hace que salga rápidamente y vea una humareda salir del lugar donde creo que es mi casa

Issei – veo que papá mando al equipo SA, eso significa que tardará una semana o dos en terminar totalmente

Mangle - ¿enserio son tan rápidos?

Issei – su tiempo record es de cinco días, hicieron un sótano para un departamento en el piso diez del World Trade Center

Chica – ¿para que demonios lo querían?

Issei – tal vez para guardar drogas o algo así, pero de todas formas iré a cambiarme

De pronto siento un codazo en la espalda y al girarme puedo ver a Foxy diciéndome con la mirada "dilo"

Aarón – em, chicos, quisiera decir que he tomado una decisión

Mangle - ¿decisión?

Aarón – de a quién de ustedes dos escoger como mi novia

Mangle/Chica - ¿enserio?

Aarón – si, y escojo a…

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews follows y favs, si tambien lo desean Ponganle un me gusta a la pagina de Facebook "EL Rincón De Juaxen" sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	18. ¿por que a ella?

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno al fin podran saber quien se quedo con Aaron y ya se que no leyeron esto con tal de ver quien fue solo voy a decirles que esto puede cambiar en cualquier momento ya que aun estamos a medio camino del final sin mas JXS fuera. recuerden dejar sus follows, favs y reviews hasta abajo_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 18: ¿Por qué a ella?

Aarón – yo creo que escojo a… Chica

Mangle - ¿QUÉ?

Chica - ¡SI!

Siento como mi mundo se derrumba, ver a Aarón junto a… ella.

Aarón – tranquila Mangle, eres bastante atractiva, seguro encontraras a alguien

Mangle - ¿Por qué a ella?

Aarón – Mangle ella fue la razón por la que tú y yo hablamos por primera vez ¿recuerdas?

Mangle – no, no se supone que esto sería así yo, deje todo por ti, ¡reprobé a propósito el examen oral por ti!

Aarón – espera ¿Qué?

Mangle – cuarenta y tres horas, cuarenta y tres horas desperdiciadas. ¡Pude haberme largado cuando pudiese! Pero no, por tu maldito ser abandoné lo que pudo haber sido lo mejor de mi vida

Digo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me acerco a la puerta

Mangle - ¡Te odio!

 __Poner Xanandra de Mägo De Oz como intro del fic__

Salgo corriendo sin un rumbo fijo apenas prestando atención a lo que me rodea sin darme cuenta termino por chocar con una persona la cual cae al suelo junto con varios papeles que llevaba

Mangle – lo siento

Digo mientras comienzo a juntar las hojas rápidamente antes de entregárselas

Tipo – gracias, pero, ¿te encuentras bien? Ese fue un gran golpe

Mangle – estoy bien

Tipo – oye, tú fuiste la que trato de hacer el examen oral el otro día ¿cierto?

Levanto la mirada para verlo mejor, cabellos rubios una modesta barba y ojos azules así como una ropa de marca

Tipo – me llamo Jeremy, me agrada que nos veamos por fin y hey, ¿Estás llorando? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

Mangle - No es de tu incumbencia

Me limpio las lágrimas con la manga pero deja al descubierto mis ojos rojos e hinchados

Jeremy - No lo creo... Si chocaste conmigo es porque estabas corriendo de algo y por si fuera poco estabas llorando.

Mangle – ¿puedo contarte algo?

Jeremy – por supuesto pero ven vamos a comer, yo invito

Mangle – ok

Por alguna sensación ese chico emanaba un aura de confianza. Tal vez es solo el hecho de que busco comprensión. Me siento a un lado de la decorativa mesa y mi acompañante hace lo mismo ambos ordenamos y veo que él está esperando algo

Mangle – es que, ayude a un chico a conseguir novia pero, por alguna razón, me dolió cuando él decidió quedarse con ella, ¿eso me vuelve una mala persona?

Jeremy – tranquila solo te encariñaste con ese chico no eres una mala persona, solo olvidaste que debes volar

Mangle - ¿eh?

Jeremy – cuando un polluelo debe volar necesita un empujón, aun cuando ha visto a sus padres hacerlo no se siente seguro y quiere seguir creyendo que el nido es su única realidad. Tú eres ese polluelo, inexperto, apenas tratando de aferrarse al último vestigio de mundo que le queda, quieres creer que no vas a dejar el nido y terminas por ceder y aprender gracias al empujón

Mangle – ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que necesito alguien que me ayude a olvidar?

Jeremy – por decirlo de una forma, sí. Trata de buscar a alguien

Dice mientras comienza a comer y hago lo mismo y trato de pensar lo menos en Aarón. Al poco rato termino de comer justo en el momento que escucho a Aarón a lo lejos

Aarón – ¡Mangle!

Mangle – debo irme nos vemos Jeremy

Antes de irme él me retiene del brazo y me da un papel

Jeremy – para que tengas alguien con quien hablar

Reviso y veo que se trata de un número de celular y una dirección

Mangle – gracias

 **Aarón POV**

Veo como Mangle sale corriendo por la calle, pero estoy bastante cansado como para seguirla ahora, al mirar a la puerta del restaurante de donde salió puedo verle, esa maldita barba, ojos azules y cabello rubio artificial son reconocibles en cualquier lado

Aarón - Jeremy…

Jeremy – ah hola Aarón, cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿no lo crees?

Aarón – creí que te habías largado con tu asquerosa familia a otra ciudad

Jeremy – jeje pues parece que no, es que volví por los platillos fuertes

Dice para después relamerse los labios mientras mira lascivamente hacia atrás, es obvio que está mirando a Mangle en la otra cuadra así que pongo mi brazo en su cuello para estrellarlo contra la pared

Aarón – tócale un solo cabello a Mangle y te juro que estás muerto

Jeremy – ¿y cómo? Que yo sepa ella te odia, tú la abandonaste por otra chica así que ¿a quién le hará caso? ¿A un chico guapo y bondadoso como yo, o a un estúpido bastardo como tú?

Pienso esto un momento antes de azotar fuertemente a Jeremy contra la pared y después irme a casa de Issei. En el camino comienzo a recordar a ese maldito de Jeremy y el hecho de que haya hablado con Mangle no me tranquiliza

 **Flashback**

Se puede ver a Aarón y a Jeremy de unos 12 años corriendo por la calle apenas alumbrada con unos cuantos faroles de pronto se cubrieron tras una pare y con cuidado miraron la calle que cruzaba a poco menos de unos cinco metros se encontraba un labrador negro sentado, mirando a la acera de enfrente

Jeremy - *susurro* pásame la piedra

Aarón – aquí está

Dice mientras le pasa una piedra de mediano tamaño El perro al sentir el golpe comienza a perseguir a los jóvenes los cuales sonreían para sí mismos ya sabían que debían hacer, llegar al final de la calle y escalar la reja que daba al patio trasero de la casa de Jeremy. Ya lo habían hecho al menos un par de docenas de veces y en algunas de esas veces el Señor Pines también los perseguía.

Después de una calle un hombre castaño de una veintena de años dio vuelta a la esquina, era el Señor Pines, el cual al ver a los jóvenes comenzó a dar manotazos con tal de capturar a alguno de ellos y estuvo a casi nada de pescar el brazo de Jeremy de no ser porque Aarón tiro del otro brazo. Ambos comenzaron a correr hasta que alcanzaron la reja Aarón ayudo a Jeremy a subir y este intento ayudarle hasta que un grito de dolor y un tirón en el tobillo provinieron del joven de cabello negro, se pudo ver que el perro les había alcanzado y estaba mordiendo fuertemente el tobillo derecho de Aarón

Aarón - ¡Ayúdame!

Jeremy - ayúdate tu solo

Dice mientras aleja la mano de Aarón de la reja haciendo que caiga de espaldas contra el concreto de la acera dando solo tiempo para que pudiera ver como Jeremy se alejaba de la reja y ver como el Señor Pines se acercaba a ayudarlo.

Dos días después se supo que Jeremy se había mudado a otra ciudad. Si bien el Señor Pines no pago el hospedaje de Aarón en el hospital mando una carta de disculpas y se mudó a California con un tío suyo.

Después de un tiempo Aarón salió del hospital junto con un odio hacia Jeremy.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ahora que sé que Jeremy regreso lo mantendré vigilado para que no le haga nada a Mangle

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Especificaciones en la parte de arriba recuerden darle like a la pagina de Facebook El Rincón De Juaxen_


	19. No todo lo que brilla es oro

_HOLA LOCOS/AS bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste por que lo hice con todo mi jart y decir que este es el penultimo capitulo de la segunda temporada y pronto comenzaremos la escritura de la tercera y trataremos de no atrasarnos a causa de la baja que tuvimos en el equipo de edicion sin mas dejen sus reviews follows y favs sin mas JXS fuera_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 18: No todo lo que brilla es oro

Han pasado un par de días desde que Mangle se calmó y volvió a casa de Issei debido a que su casa también fue afectada por la inundación la casa de Aarón está casi lista, según Issei tardaran un par de horas más ya que están recuperando cuanto pueden de las cosas que se perdieron en la inundación.

En ese momento se puede ver a Aarón jugando con Issei y Foxy en la PS4 por su parte las chicas ya no querían matarse entre ellas así que era un buen comienzo de día. Hasta el momento Aarón no ha dicho nada acerca de Jeremy, a diferencia de la albina de la cocina

Mangle – deberían conocerlo chicas de seguro viéndolo se olvidan de ciertas personas

Dice mientras grita un poco para llamar la atención de Aarón el cual se ha tenido que tragar el orgullo desde ese día, no podía decir nada pero quienes más sufrían eran Issei y Foxy ya que una serie de disparos acababan con ellos de formas tan sencillas que era inaudito pensar que era un humano quien controlaba al personaje

Issei – eh… Aarón ¿estás bien?

Aarón - *suspiro* me temo que sigo molesto con el hecho de que ese malnacido hablara con Mangle el otro día

Foxy - ¿enserio le odias tanto?

Aarón – le odio tanto que si lo tuviese enfrente lo golpearía contra una puerta

En ese momento un par de golpes suenan en la entrada así que el joven pelinegro abre solo para ver a Jeremy en ropa "decente" y con un ramo de rosas en la puerta

Jeremy – hola ¿Se encuentra Mangle?

Aarón cierra la puerta de un golpe haciendo que se escuchara a Jeremy caer de sentón mientras Aarón volvía a su asiento mientras que Mangle corría a ayudar a Jeremy

Mangle – disculpa a Aarón es un idiota

Jeremy – si eso lo sé

Mangle – a veces creo que es tan idiota que podría meter su cabeza en una coladera por diversión

Jeremy – ya lo ha hecho

Ambos comenzaban a reírse mientras que Aarón prácticamente los sacó de la casa solo para después regresar a su asiento

 __poner Xanandra de Mägo de Oz como intro del fic__

Se podía ver a Mangle viendo la televisión en la sala mientras que Aarón se encontraba leyendo uno de tantos libros que encontró por allí

 **Flashback**

Mangle estaba llegando después de haber ido a platicar con Jeremy todos en la casa miraban con terror a Aarón el cual se había puesto a jugar una partida de Black Ops Zombies y únicamente por coraje llevaba 42 rondas sin perder, llegó a un punto donde prácticamente su personaje estaba teniendo que perseguir a los zombis ya que estos corrían de él.

Issei – cuarenta y dos rondas seguidas

Mangle – adivinen quien tiene una cita

Se puede ver a Aarón aumentando un poco la fuerza que ejerce sobre los controles

Foxy – em… ¿tú?

Mangle – sip, saldré en una cita con Jeremy esta noche

Aarón comenzó a disparar aún más rápido contra los zombis de la partida al punto de que parecía el creador del juego hasta que la consola termino por emitir un ruido parecido al de una licuadora descompuesta y apagarse totalmente, al reiniciarla se pudo ver que esta emitió la tercera luz roja razón por la que Issei decide mejor alejar a Aarón de la consola y dejarlo leyendo un libro en la sala

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Mangle – Aarón… ¿Por qué te así pones celoso cuando estoy con Jeremy?

Aarón levanta la vista de su lectura y suspira

Aarón – no son celos. Jeremy es un bastardo malnacido que siempre ve su felicidad antes que la de los demás

Dice mientras mira al techo, Mangle tan solo espera a que Aarón diga algo pero pronto ve que este se levanta, dándole la espalda

Aarón – hazme caso, Jeremy es alguien terrible, así que no te involucres con él

Antes de poder decir algo Mangle es acallada por el sonido de varios petardos explotando uno tras otro en el jardín

Aarón - ¡si es la Xbox, los golpearé por no dejarme destruirla!

Dice mientras sale corriendo al jardín, después de un tiempo donde Aarón, Foxy e Issei jugaron futbol usando la Xbox como balón, Chica y Chichi llegaron junto con un grupo de hombres bastante musculosos con cascos

Chichi – hermanito, terminaron la casa

Aarón – enserio son rápidos

Issei – te lo dije, en fin ¿lograron terminar ambas casas o solo la de Aarón?

Capataz – logramos terminar la casa más cercana completamente pero la otra casa apenas terminamos la fachada

Issei – bueno algo es algo, al menos Aarón podrá volver a casa hoy

Chichi – si… este ¿puedo quedarme una noche con Foxy en casa de Issei?

Aarón – nada de hacerlo ¿entendido?

Foxy – no prometo nada

Aarón – hablo enserio

Dice mientras saca un tubo de quien-sabe-donde con el cual amenaza a Foxy

Foxy – olvídalo, digo no es como si fuera de poco aguante, no haré nada con ella lo juro

Después de eso Aarón siente el agarre en su brazo derecho al mirar puede ver a Chica mirándolo de forma pícara antes de besarlo

Chica - *susurro* ¿Qué tal si vamos a estrenar tu nueva habitación?

La oferta hace que Aarón se sonroje fuertemente y está por responder hasta que ve unos mechones blancos bailar en el aire hasta la habitación de Mangle

Aarón – dame un minuto

Dice mientras se zafa del agarre de la rubia y camina hasta la habitación de Mangle en donde abre la puerta para encontrarse con Mangle de pie en medio de la habitación

Mangle - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aarón – escucha, sé que me odias por haber escogido a Chica, pero entiende, Jeremy es alguien terrible. No vayas a esa cita ¿de acuerdo?

Mangle – no eres nadie para impedirme ver a Jeremy, de no ser por mí ni siquiera sabrías el nombre de Chica. Dices que Jeremy es malo. Pero tú eres el villano aquí, no haces más que molestarme porque por cinco minutos creíste que tú y yo podríamos llegar a algo tú… tú… ¡basura!

Dice mientras trata de dar un golpe a Aarón pero éste la detiene y la atrae hasta él haciendo que la distancia entre ellos sea apenas de unos centímetros

Mangle – s-suéltame

Aarón – prométeme que no iras a esa cita, por favor

Mangle – no. No puedes hacerme nada, sales con Ch-Chica

Dice mientras siente la mano de Aarón acercarla más a él al punto de que casi sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, el cálido aliento de esa chica se apartó lentamente mientras él salía de la habitación.

Aarón – por favor, no vayas

Al final del día se puede ver a Mangle un poco más arreglada, se sujetó el cabello y vestía un modesto vestido rojo sin mangas, Issei estaba preparando un sándwich bastante alto al menos unos tres paquetes de pan de caja

Issei – oh, Mangle, ¿ya te vas?

Mangle – sí, volveré más tarde. Si Aarón pregunta fui a ver cómo iba la reconstrucción de mi casa

Issei – se lo diré a los chicos, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer

Dice mientras lleva el colosal sándwich a su habitación junto con un refresco de dos litros

Mangle - ¿Qué harás?

Issei – ver una película en exclusiva

Mangle – ok, nos vemos.

Dice mientras sale a la calle en donde puede ver a Jeremy vestido de forma que se veía formal pero sin excederse a lo elegante, ambos comenzaron a caminar por todo el parque y estuvieron recorriendo los alrededores hasta que comenzó a caer el sol mientras pasaban junto a una callejuela

Jeremy – oye Mangle conozco un atajo

Mangle – ¿enserio?

Jeremy – si es por aquí

Dice mientras lleva a Mangle hasta la callejuela en donde la pone contra la pared

Mangle – Jeremy ¿Qué estás…?

Dice antes de sentir la afilada punta de una navaja contra su cuello

Jeremy – solo diré que después de esto Aarón ya no podrá tenerte


	20. El Hilo Rojo Del Destino

_HOLA LOCOS Y LOCAS DEL FANFICTION si ya sé que no he subido nada en mucho tiempo pero quiero que sepan que seguire escribiendo el fic, lamentablemente me estare quedando muy corto de tiempo esto debido a que estaré dividiendo mi tiempo entre mi trabajo y la escuela asi que podrian tomar esto como un "hiatus" bueno sin mas dejen su review su follow y su fav y rueguenle a dios que suba pronto el nuevo capitulo sin mas JXS fuera_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 19: El Hilo Rojo Del Destino

"un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper"

Esa noche era extraña, Aarón iba un poco nervioso, si bien había visto ya una buena docena de "videos explicativos" algo que nunca se le paso por la mente era en qué hacer cuando lo hiciera y saber que estuvo a menos de un centímetro de serle infiel a Chica lo mataba por dentro ¿en que estaba pensando cuando intentó besar a Mangle?

 **Aarón POV**

Chica se aferraba a mi brazo como un mono araña en un árbol mientras entro a la casa, es impresionante como incluso repusieron las consolas y todo lo que solía haber antes de la inundación, llegaos a la habitación y veo como ella cierra la puerta usando su pie, no hemos ni llegado a la cama para cuando ella ya está estimulándome a través de mi pantalón, se siente raro, comienzo a besarla sin saber realmente que es lo que voy a hacer, la pongo en la cama mientras ella comienza a desabrochar mi camisa, me separo de ella y veo que me sonríe de forma pícara

Aarón - ¿de qué te ríes?

De pronto no sé como pero ella logra ponerme contra la cama mientras permanece sentada sobre mí.

Lentamente ella se quita la camisa y se desabrocha el sostén permitiéndome verla casi desnuda. Chica lentamente desabrocha mi pantalón mientras estimulo sus senos hasta que ella baja y me besa en los labios pero extrañamente ahora no está Chica sino que ahora veo a Mangle sentada sobre mí

Mangle - ¿ocurre algo?

Parpadeo un par de veces y me limito a decir que no, razón suficiente para que ella baje hasta mi entrepierna y la siga estimulando yo solo miré a la ventana y por medio del leve reflejo la vi, Chica no estaba sobre mí, se trataba de Mangle razón suficiente para que detuviera a Chica antes de que comenzara a saborearme

Chica – ¿Aarón?

Aarón – lo siento Chica pero, creo que Mangle es a quien yo busco ahora

Digo mientras me acomodo la ropa y salgo de la casa mientras llamo a alguien

Aarón – Daniel, llama a los otros necesito ayuda para encontrar a Mangle

Daniel – hare lo que pueda amigo

Comienzo a correr un par de calles hasta que llego a la casa de Issei y abro la puerta dejándome ver a Foxy "metiendo mano" a mi hermana razón suficiente para que los golpee en la cabeza

Aarón – muy bien par de ninfómanos ¿Dónde está Mangle?

Foxy – está en una cita

Aarón – ¿con quién?

Chichi – sip. Fue al parque con el chico rubio de barba, Jeremy creo que se llama, no me da buena espina pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? La dejaste por Mangle

Aarón – oh mierda

Salgo rápidamente de la casa y puedo ver el auto de la pizzería y se detiene estrepitosamente frente a mí antes de bajar la ventanilla

Sandro – ¿necesitas transporte?

Aarón – sin duda

Digo antes de subir al auto en donde puedo ver a Daniel y a Nico con un plano de toda la ciudad

Aarón – muy bien hasta donde sé ellos deberían estar cerca de un parque

Daniel – nos referimos a una chica de cabello blanco y un rubio oxigenado así que prácticamente debemos buscar un lugar que tenga lindas tiendas y tal vez un cine cerca

Dice mientras señala los parques cerca de centros comerciales con un marcador rojo

Nico - no creo que tengan suficiente dinero así que no de debieron haber ido muy lejos

Dice para después señalar con marcador azul los parques cercanos a la casa

Sandro – en total hay solo dos posibles parques, considerando la hora y la posición del sol, deberían estar a un radio de veintitrés metros de la fuente mayor en ambos parques

Dice mientras saca gran cantidad de cálculos sin sentido con una calculadora estúpidamente grande

Aarón – solo una pregunta ¿Quién carajo conduce?

Todos - … MADRES

Gritan un par de segundos antes de chocar de lleno contra un árbol en algún parque

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

Aarón sale un poco tambaleante pero casi inmediatamente corre alrededor del parque buscando a Mangle o a Jeremy, pasan un minuto antes de que Aarón empiece a perder las esperanzas hasta que un grito de chica entra a su campo auditivo, rápidamente corre hasta la fuente del grito y puede ver a Mangle tirada en el suelo con su blusa rota y Jeremy sobre ella manoseando sus pechos.

Rápidamente corre contra el rubio y le da una patada en la cara, después de recomponerse el odio se pudo ver en los ojos del rubio

Aarón - ¿estás bien?

Mangle solo asiente hasta un golpe en seco derriba a Aarón mientras que Jeremy mantenía a Aarón en el suelo dándole varios golpes hasta que le abre una herida en el labio inferior

Aarón logra darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que el tipo se aleje lo suficiente para poder asestarle otro golpe derribándolo

Aarón - Mangle, aléjate

Mangle - ¡cuidado!

Aarón apenas puede esquivar la fría navaja que le alcanza a cortar un poco la mejilla, rápidamente Jeremy comienza a arrojar cortes cada vez más encaminados al cuello y pecho de Aarón hasta que Jeremy finta y le clava la navaja en la pierna, afortunadamente no fue en un área importante pero debía admitirlo, dolía y mucho. Esto dio tiempo a Jeremy para dar una patada al estómago de Aarón y comenzar a golpearlo repetidamente en el suelo hasta que Mangle trata de alejar a Jeremy pero este le da un codazo.

Ese solo codazo no hizo más que enfurecer a Aarón y de un derechazo se quita a Jeremy de encima para después empezar a golpearlo con bastante fuerza hasta que invirtió los papeles al poner a Jeremy en el suelo

Aarón - ¡este es por traicionar mi confianza!

Dice mientras da un derechazo limpio a la cara de Jeremy

Aarón - ¡este por volver a la ciudad!

Receta la misma dosis con la otra mano y se levanta un poco

Aarón - ¡y este, por golpear a Mangle!

Dice Mientras junta sus manos y da un golpe de leñador el cual alcanza a golpear las costillas de Jeremy fracturando una ya que este intento escapar, cosa que logra para después salir del callejón

Jeremy - ¡esto no ha terminado! ¿Me oyes? ¡No ha terminado!

Dice para después comenzar a correr por la calle hasta que choca con tres sujetos

Jeremy - ¡quítense de mi camino!

Daniel - lo siento amigo pero, si te metes con el lobo, te metes con la manada

Dice mientras se truena los nudillos y prepara un golpe el cual suena a la par con un trueno que señala el inicio de una tormenta

Mangle se encontraba de rodillas llorando hasta que se sorprende mientras una chaqueta se posaba sobre sus hombros para medianamente cubrirla de la lluvia. Al levantar la mirada se topó con el rostro de Aarón el cual a pesar de estar herido sonreía, esto solo hizo que la chica lo abrazara con fuerza mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

Mangle - ¡perdóname!

Aarón - quien debe disculparse soy yo, no vi todo lo importante que eras para mí

Mangle - pero... Chica...

Aarón - aparentemente ella no es mi tipo

Mangle - ¿y... yo?

Aarón - eres una historia distinta

Dice para después separarse un poco para después unir sus labios con los de la chica la cual a pesar de la sorpresa correspondió iniciando una relación de algo más que amigos

En la casa de Aarón se pude ver a Chica aun semidesnuda, molesta, viendo televisión en la sala

Chica - ese idiota

En ese momento se escucha el traqueteo de la cerradura

Issei - oye Aarón se me olvidó decirte que tengo un... duplicado

La escena estaba en cámara lenta, ambos mirándose sin saber exactamente que hacer.

Después de veinte minutos Aarón y Mangle llegan a la casa, Mangle ayudando a Aarón a estar de pie pero al llegar se pueden escuchar gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Aarón

Mangle - creí que Chica no estaba

Aarón - que yo sepa no, a menos que...

Chica - ¡Más fuerte Issei!

Cuando escucharon esas tres palabras inmediatamente supieron que era suficiente para que ambos permanecieran sentados en el pórtico pacientemente hasta que terminaran.


	21. Llamadas aqui, llamadas allá

_HOLA BOLA DE LOCOS DE FANFICTION, ¿disfrutaron el hiatus? ¿no? bueno eso ya no importa por que ahora gracias a Alex Ryusei del equipo de edición de Venezuela por haber ayudado tanto en el mes de febrero bueno sin mas a leer_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 21: llamadas aquí, llamadas allá

Se puede ver a Aarón desayunando un poco, pasar toda la noche con una pierna herida afuera de tu casa porque resulta que a tu amigo más "normal" se le suelta la calentura no es algo que deje el hambre intacta, en ese momento se puede ver a Mangle llegar en una curiosa piyama de gatitos

Mangle – hola Aarón

Dice mientras se acerca para besarlo

Aarón – hola

Dice mientras la besa igual. Era una mañana tranquila prácticamente hasta que llegó una llamada

Aarón - ¿sí?

Inmediatamente la expresión de Aarón pasa a ser una de incredulidad mientras pone el altavoz

Aarón – repite eso

Daniel – ¡Lo encontraron güey, lo encontraron!

Aarón - ¿Qué encontraron?

Daniel – ¡El maldito video donde se ve que nosotros inundamos todo el pedo!

Aarón – espera ¿Qué?

Daniel - ¡sácanos de aquí! ¡Hay un violador en la celda!

Aarón - ¡voy para allá!

Dice mientras cuelga rápidamente y sale a la calle dejando a Mangle.

La carrera hasta la delegación dura unos diez minutos hasta que Aarón ya se encuentra buscando la sala de interrogación que le señaló la chica de recepción y después de unos minutos caminando pudo ver la puerta a la cual ni siquiera tocó, adentro estaban los tres idiotas sentados en la misma silla mientras un tipo uniformado les apuntaba con una linterna en los ojos, otro tipo uniformado permanecía al margen recargado en una de las paredes de la pequeña habitación

Aarón – hola Scott, Mike

El tipo de la linterna tan solo da un suspiro de resignación mientras apaga la linterna

Mike – vaya, vaya al fin aparece el hijo prodigo

Aarón – como sea dame a estos idiotas

Mike – el que seas el hijo de uno de los ex-policías más grandes de la delegación no te da derecho a llevarte ningún reo, porque si bien recuerdo tu padre ya no está con nosotros y me perdonarás Aarón, pero es la verdad

Aarón pareció entenderlo hasta que decide hacer algo

Aarón - Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres?

Mike - siendo sincero Aarón no creo que tengas dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza de siquiera uno de estos idiotas. Han causado tantos desastres que podrían meterlos a la cárcel durante el resto de su juventud si se me antoja

Aarón - escucha podemos llegar a un acuerdo, puedo traerte a Jeremy ¿lo recuerdas? el idiota que trafica con Crack en la preparatoria

Mike - no lo sé Aarón la cabeza de un traficante de Crack, o las cabezas de los tres idiotas que ocupan los primeros puestos de la lista de más buscados ¿tú que piensas Scott?

Scott - mejor matemos a los cinco

Aarón - ¡Pero tú eras el bueno!

Scott - no, soy el policía bueno durante las mañanas y solo los domingos, hoy es Lunes

Aarón - bueno solo reconsidere mi oferta, ¿qué tal si fumamos algo afuera para despejar la mente?

Mike - iré solo porque no me gusta esta patética habitación, recuerda que Scott es el que fuma aquí

Aarón - ok, solo salgamos por unos minutos

Nico - ¿Podemos ir nosotros también?

Mike - no, pendejos ustedes están bajo custodia

Aarón - ustedes tranquilos, ya verán como hago que estos tipos BORREN todo de las CÁMARAS de sus memorias ¿ok?

Daniel - Solo un cigarro, no sean malos…

Scott - no, ni madres les damos aunque sea un brasa y quemarán toda la comisaría

Sandro - bueno ya que

Así el que es quizás el trío más inteligente de esa habitación salen dejando atrás a los tres reyes de la pendejada los cuales tan solo esperan a que vuelvan. Aunque no pasan más de tres segundos después de que cerraran la puerta para comenzar a buscar el video en el celular que los policías dejaron atrás por error.

Daniel - búsquenlo mierda, yo no quiero pudrirme en la cárcel

Nico - ¡aquí está!

Sandro - ¡Bórralo puta madre!

Daniel - Borra también todo el porno

Nico - eso intento, perra

Después de unos dos segundos se escucha una voz tipo SIRI

Celular - ¿seguro que desea borrar el video?

Daniel - Si puta ¡SI!

Celular - ha llegado una solicitud de "Chica_caliente6969" ¿Desea aceptar?

Nico- Si, y aprovecha y descarga el Kama Sutra

Celular - Un video borrado ¿desea deshacer los cambios?

Sandro - ¡No! ¡Solo borra el maldito video de mierda! ¡Antes de que lleguen los putos polis!

Mike - ¿los putos qué?

Daniel - Ya valió madres

Aarón - solo te digo los que aparecen en el video no son ellos revísalo si no me crees

Mike - solo una vez

Dice mientras toma el celular y al buscar por la galería de videos se da cuenta de que el video no aparece

Mike - vaya, vaya, no hay video…

Sandro - Bueno señor poli, no hay vídeo no hay evidencia, por lo tanto no hay cárcel para nosotros. Largo

Scott - se salvan esta vez perritas pero si los veo de nuevo en esas sillas créanme que una simple falta de evidencia no será razón para no meterles un juego de llaves por el culo ¿queda claro putas?

Mike - ¿Y no hacer papeleo también cuenta cómo razón?

Scott - ¿Saben algo? no hay necesidad de tanto problema, ustedes tienen inmunidad policial

Aarón - como sea ya llamé a Issei para que venga a recogernos

Después de haber hecho docenas de cosas, saber que estaba a unos cuantos metros de un auto que lo mantendrá alejado de todo el lío en el que fue metido, hacía que Aarón se aliviara un poco, aún debía seguir cuidando de Chichi ¡Demonios Chichi! ¿Dónde carajos pasó la noche? Aarón durmió en casa de Mangle, E Issei pasó la noche en su casa con Chica, Aunque pensándolo mejor tampoco vio a Foxy…

Aarón - _Seguramente la pasó en un hotel._

Issei - Aarón reacciona llevas todo el puto viaje en silencio

Daniel - ¿acaso estás ideando un ataque nuclear? por qué si es así créeme que quiero formar parte

Aarón - De hecho estoy pensando en cómo torturarlos por hacerme pasar todos estos problemas

Issei - eso me recuerda, tu hermana y tu "cuñado" estuvieron en mi casa toda la noche, me agrada que tu hermanita se haya ofrecido a cuidarme la casa, mientras iba a llevarte el duplicado de las llaves

Aarón- Y también fuiste a cogerte a mi ex

Issei - Oye, no soy de piedra. La vi semidesnuda en la sala ¿Tú qué hubieras hecho?

Aarón - pues…

Issei - ¿lo ves?

Aarón - como sea quita los seguros de niños

Issei - ¿para qué?

Aarón - solo hazlo

Issei decide seguir la orden de Aarón y en menos tiempo del que se espera éste abre la puerta para después empujar a los tres idiotas a la calle

Issei - ¿¡estás loco!?

Aarón - estarán bien, además se lo merecen por meterse en estas estupideces. Ahora llévame a tu casa, quiero averiguar qué hicieron esos dos puertos toda la noche.

Issei - Creo que eso ya lo sabes, solo espero que no hayan usado todos los condones que tenía guardados.

Aarón comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo mientras miraba con odio a la nada

Aarón - ACELERA

Issei - Solo te pido que no conviertas mi casa en la escena de un crimen

Rápidamente Issei aumenta la velocidad y con la misma gracia que un niño rata en GTA logra atravesar el tráfico hasta su casa, lugar donde Aarón baja del auto y entra a la casa, curiosamente, con tal de no tardar más tiempo simplemente tomó una roca y la estrelló contra la ventana permitiéndole pasar.

Los chicos después de entrar se pusieron a buscar a los "niños" por la casa, después de 3 minutos de búsqueda los encontraron durmiendo desnudos en la cama de Issei, y para peor el muy maldito de Foxy estaba durmiendo con la cabeza entre los pechos de Chichi.

Aarón - A éste lo mato…

Issei - en el auto hay un Taser que los idiotas se robaron de la comisaría por si quieres usarlo.

Aarón - tráelo, escuche que si le disparas en la entrepierna a un hombre con eso lo dejas estéril y no dejaré que un pendejo como él embarace a mi hermana

Issei - ¿Tú no dormiste con su hermana anoche?

Aarón - ¿Cómo carajo…? ¿Quien? ¿Cuando?

Issei - las mujeres dicen 30,000 palabras al día Aarón, solo digamos que tu novia no sabe guardar secretos

Aarón - ¿Y cuándo hablaste con ella?

Issei - Solo digamos que la vi un momento cuando fue a tu casa a ver si seguíamos ahí, y me dijo que tú pasaste la noche con ella… Bueno, a mí no, a Chica. Y luego empezaron a compararnos, luego me llamaste, fui a buscarte y las dejé discutiendo

Aarón - mejor mátame cabrón

En eso una canción de Barbie Girl hace que a Issei se le ponga pálida la cara

Aarón - ¿llamada? ¿De quién?

Issei - del puto infierno

Dice mientras revisa el nombre de quien llama solo para cerciorarse de que no está leyendo mal

Issei - ¿hola?... sí, soy yo… ¿enserio?... ¿cuándo seria?... ah, ok… iré a recogerte… adiós.

Aarón - ¿Quién era?

Sin embargo Issei no responde la pregunta, solo se recuesta en el piso en posición fetal y con una cara pálida.

Issei - Mi libertad se fue a la chingada

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _espero que les haya gustado el capitulo sin mas acuerdense de dejar un review y darle follow y fav si les gustó el capitulo y quieren seguir viendo mas, nos veremos mas tarde_

 _JXS fuera_


	22. Llegó el demonio

Capítulo 22: Llegó el demonio

Mover cajas aquí, poner unas más por acá correr de un lado para otro, esas eran las únicas cosas que Aarón había visto hacer a Issei durante toda la mañana. La verdad había perdido el interés en lo que sea que ocurriese por la mente del chico de ojos rojos. El solo pensaba en como matar al pelirrojo que seguía pegado a los pechos de su hermana.

Issei - Aarón haz paro y ve encendiendo el auto, de paso despierta a los enanos y que se vistan.

Dice mientras arroja una nueva dotación de cajas afuera de la habitación

Aarón - ¿por qué tengo una sensación de Deja vu?

Después de decir eso tan solo mira a ambos mocosos en la cama y al no tener una mejor idea decide hacer lo más normal en ese momento. Se acerca a uno de los costados de la cama y levanta el colchón haciendo que ambos terminen en el suelo despertando a los pobres niños de golpe

Chichi - ¿Qué demonios te sucede Aarón?

Foxy - es cierto cuñado, ¿qué contigo?

Esto hace que a Aarón se le marquen cuatro venas hinchadas en la frente y los ojos le ardían de ira…

Aarón - escucha maldito enano, vuelve a llamarme cuñado y te juro que te incinero… ¿ENTENDIDO? Solo te dejo vivir porque salgo con tu hermana

Foxy - por eso digo que mejor ya no te digo cuñado

Después de cambiarse todos Issei no hacía más que revisar constantemente que hora era incluso lo hizo mientras conducía haciendo que casi chocaran, al menos unas seis veces

Aarón - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan ansioso?

Issei - te lo explicare cuando la veas

No hubo más que decir a lo largo de lo que quedaba de viaje al aeropuerto haciendo que la cosa se pusiera aún más tensa. Después de cinco minutos de casi haber atropellado al Ballet Parking se puede ver a Issei igual o más nervioso que un hombre esperando afuera de la sala de parto

Aarón - ¿Me puedes explicar qué hacemos acá?

Issei - Estamos esperando a que llegue…

Aarón - ¿A que llegue quién?

En ese mismo instante suena una voz un poco chillona un poco lejos de donde se encontraban todos…

? - ¡Jasón!

Issei - diablos

En ese momento una chica de más o menos la edad de Chichi llega corriendo hasta Issei hasta que se detiene en el momento que todos esperaban que saltara para abrazarlo

? - ¡eres un idiota!

Dice mientras levanta su maleta con una sola mano haciendo que Issei solo se contraiga del intenso dolor en la entrepierna

Issei - hola… Melissa…

Melissa - Eres un idiota, primero te mudas a un país muy lejos sin decir palabra, segundo nunca llamas a tu querida hermana que se preocupa mucho por ti, y tercero… Cuando por fin tengo noticias tuyas fue un video en YouTube tuyo bailando borracho… por tu culpa deje de escuchar a Miley Cyrus.

Issei - escucha, lo siento ¿ok? te puedo comprar lo que quieras de camino

Melissa - solo llévame a casa, Jasón, el cambio de horario no va a mi favor

Chichi/Foxy/Aarón - ¿Jasón?

Issei/Jasón - Si lo siento, ese es mi verdadero nombre, "Issei" solo es un apodo que me pusieron de niño por ser pervertido

Melissa - ¿quiénes son ellos?

Issei - Ellos son unos amigos, Él es Aarón, su Hermana Chichi y su cuñado *Golpe* Foxy…

Issei cae al suelo por el golpe recibido por el peli negro pero apenas Melissa ve esto prácticamente Hulk quedaría en ridículo

Melissa - No… Toques… A… MI HERMANO

Dice para después comenzar a golpear a Aarón aunque sinceramente parecían más los golpes típicos de un X ray de Casandra Cage (N.A si no lo conocen búsquenlo en San Google).

Después de haber dejado a Aarón casi muerto en el suelo del aeropuerto la pequeña niña se va junto con su hermano y el par de ninfomanos al auto, olvidando por completo al pobre joven medio muerto

Después de un par de minutos esperando en el auto con música para niños (N.A. solo Metal Satánico por cierto) Aarón llega al auto cojeando y con un ojo morado, casi negro después de un viaje lleno de System of a Down en la radio llegaron a casa de Issei, pero para su desgracia cuando Issei estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escucharon voces de mujeres provenientes de la casa, voces que los chicos mayores conocían a la perfección.

Issei- Ya valí madres…

Aarón - ¿por qué lo dices?

Foxy- Porque mi hermana y la rubia con grandes pechos están adentro

Luego de eso Aarón recordó la "Movida" noche que tuvo Issei con mencionada rubia, lo cual se volvía peor si tomamos en cuenta que tenía a una hermanita menor extremadamente celosa esperando a que abrieran la bendita puerta, Dicho todo esto ya Issei estaba maquinando en su cerebro la manera de poder entrar a casa evitando que su hermana menor se encontrara con su ¿Novia?, bueno, la verdad ni el mismo sabía qué demonios era. Pero lo que si sabía es que si su hermana descubre que se había revolcado con ella en esa casa ocurriría una desgracia.

Aarón - Issei, o Jasón, la verdad ya ni sé cómo llamarte. Creo que es mejor que abras la puerta rápido. Ya la princesita se está empezando a irritar…

Al escuchar esto Issei voltea a ver a su hermana, para luego verla con dos venas marcadas en la frente y un pequeño puchero.

Melissa- Oye Jasón, ¿nos vas a tener esperando todo el día aquí? y más importante aún ¿De quiénes son esas voces que salen de la casa?

Issei - eh no, para, para nada Mili es solo que estoy eh… _PIENSA IDIOTA *aviso del administrador: el archivo "Excusa_que_ " no puede ser ejecutado como se desea_

Chichi- Como ninguno de ustedes le sabrá decir a esta niña yo le diré lo que pasa, mira Melissa las personas que están dentro de casa son la novia de mi hermano y la ¿Amante? ¿Novia?, bueno es complicado, lo importante es que la otra persona que está dentro de la casa es la chica que se acuesta con tu hermano

Melissa - …

Issei - M-mira Mili te, te lo puedo explicar, yo... eh ¿cómo lo digo?

Como si las cosas no fuesen lo suficientemente malas en ese momento un portazo al frente llama la atención de todos al voltear se puede ver a Chica la cual no tarda ni un segundo en tirarse sobre su "amante" cosa la cual Issei evita tratando de empujarla solo para terminar con una mano sobre los pechos de esta

Chica - oh eres un atrevido, pero si tanto quieres…

Dice para después darle un beso en los labios cosa que casi hace explotar a la recién llegada

Chica- Bienvenido a Casa Jasón…

Melissa - ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS, ESTA CHICA CONOCE TU NOMBRE? ¿Y PORQUE DEMONIOS TE BESO?

Chica se cuelga del brazo de Issei antes de mirar a Melisa de forma burlona

Chica - ¿qué ocurre? ¿Que no sabes que entre novios no hay secretos? además ¿quién eres?

Melissa - ¡SOY LA HERMANA DE JASON!

Aarón - ¡PAREN! Recuerden que hay más gente aquí… además al pobre del vampiro se recalentó pensando en cómo salir de esta

Este comentario hace que las chicas volteen a ver los alrededores solo para ver a Mangle grabando desde adentro de la casa y a Foxy y Chichi tratando de no explotar de la risa, y también para ver al pobre Issei en el suelo con humo saliendo de su cabeza

Melissa - Maldito Jasón, yo preocupándome por ti… Y tú revolcándote con esta vulgar, pero al menos lograste desmentir a nuestro padre.

Issei - No le digas, terminará por preparar una boda cuando se entere

Melissa en ese momento por venganza hacia su hermano lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y marcar el número de su padre y ponerlo en altavoz aunque la baja calidad de la llamada tras nacional evitaba que se escuchara bien

Melissa - Hola, ¿Papá? Si soy yo. Llegué bien… Te tengo una noticia, al parecer mi hermano tiene una novia en este lugar… Si… Es rubia, y tiene enormes pechos.

En ese momento, el padre de Issei se quedó callado por un momento antes de gritar con un tono tan alto que incluso los demás pudieron oírlo correctamente

Sr. Black - ¡ESE ES MI MUCHACHO! ¡UN BLACK DE RAZA PURA! Así que al final de todo no era un mariposón…

Issei - ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Te estoy escuchando!

Sr. Black - bueno, es bueno que descubras el maravilloso mundo del sexo, pero eso si hijo… ¡NO QUIERO NIETOS A ESTA EDAD!

Issei - Al menos no estas pidiendo boda

Sr. Black- ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿Casarse a tan temprana edad? Niño, todavía es muy temprano para ponerte los grilletes

Luego de esto al pobre Issei solo le permitió poner una sonrisa como si estuviera realmente agradecido…

Sr. Black - Hablando de eso Jasón… No tengo problemas con que tengas novia, pero mientras mi pequeña Melissa esté en ese lugar, ¡NO QUIERO QUE NINGUN IMBECIL SE LE ACERQUE! ¿ENTENDIDO?

En ese momento Issei se levanta para ponerse en posición militar gritando:

Issei - ¡Si señor!

Cabe mencionar que después de todo esto, todos los demás chicos que se encontraban en la situación se encontraban en diversas situaciones cada uno, Aarón y Mangle estaban tratando de ver a Chica que estaba en posición fetal en el suelo y con la cara más roja que un tomate, Chichi y Foxy se encontraban todavía riendo como dos desquiciados, y la propia Melissa se escuchaba escuchando la conversación de su padre y su hermano con una mueca de Pokerface

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _bueno locos aqui un nuevo capitulo que espero que les haya gustado sin mas dejen su review y tengo planeado hacer en algun momento un preguntas y respuestas asi que si quieren vayan dejando sus preguntas desde ahora para poder acomodarlas en el capitulo que no se cuando lo suba. sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	23. Un nuevo ciclo

_HOLA LOCOS DE FANFICTION! he resucitado y no se si me hayan estado extrañando pero yo a ustedes si que los extrañe sin mas quisiera decirles que muchisimas gracias a quienes a pesar de que no habia estado publicando se mantuvieron al lado de esta pequeña familia sin mas Let's Read!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 23: Nuevo ciclo y uno que otro nuevo

Se puede ver a una chica albina al lado de Aarón el cual con bastante pesadez trata de encontrar el botón que apagara el constante pitido de la alarma, nada, esa maldita cosa debería estar rota o algo, después de rendirse decide abrir los ojos solo para ver que el reloj está desconectado

Aarón - ¿qué carajo?

Dice mientras se levanta, sin duda había una maldita alarma, lamentablemente no era de un despertador, esa cosa era más constante y aguda

Aarón - oh mierda… CHICHI ¿QUE TE DIJE DE ACERCARTE A LA COCINA?

_ _Poner Volvamos a empezar de Tete Novoa como intro__

En efecto prácticamente la cocina era comparable con una cámara de gas Nazi, había humo, olores raros, un pelirrojo tirado al cual Aarón rápidamente se le acerca

Aarón - oh dios ¿qué te dio de comer Chichi?

Foxy - no… no lo sé… todo era confuso *cof* había, texturas raras, ¿gelatina? no… ¿sopa? no lo sé solo sé que tenía algo adentro era crujiente pero al menos corrí mejor suerte que lo que sea que estaba allí

Aarón - descansa en paz soldado, prometo que arreglaré esto

En ese momento una figura de pequeño tamaño totalmente oscurecida con ojos brillantes se asomaba tras la espalda de Aarón

Chichi - oh, Aarón, ¿qué tal si juzgas mi comida?

Aarón - … al fin y al cabo Foxy nunca me cayó tan bien

Dice mientras corre hasta la ventana para después atravesar y salir de la casa

Chichi - ¿Deberíamos decirle que sigue desnudo?

Después de llamar a los bomberos, paramédicos y una que otra patrulla por "exhibicionismo regular" los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas Aarón, todavía recordaba la llamada que recibió hace unos días

 **Flashback**

Se puede ver a Aarón en la sala, sin duda amaba a Mangle, lamentablemente debía pasar tanto tiempo como fuese posible alejada de ella cuando iba de compras, pobres Foxy e Issei iban a terminar con la espalda rota. En ese momento el teléfono de la cocina suena así que contesta

Aarón - ¿sí?

Teléfono - Oh, hola. ¿El joven Said?

Aarón - si soy yo ¿quién llama?

Teléfono - soy el director de la escuela Miguel Ángel Buonarroti, llamó para decirle que el próximo lunes se reinician las clases después de la… inundación. Espero que pueda decirle a la señorita Chichi sobre esto

Aarón - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿Está seguro que no faltan algunas reparaciones más?

Director - completamente seguro señor Aarón, sé que su relación fraternal no va del todo bien pero recuerde que hay ciertas cosas que no podemos notificarle a la escuela de origen de la señorita Chichi, digo, solo imagine yo llamo a la escuela de origen y digo "oigan adivinen, hubo una inundación y nadie pudo venir a la escuela" créame que eso no sería lo más, conveniente, así que si puede decirle a la señorita Chichi de su próximo inicio de clases, se lo agradecería mucho.

Aarón - está bien, gracias por llamar

 **Fin del Flashback**

La joven debía admitirlo, regresar a la escuela después de casi un mes sin asistir no es algo que le agrade, pero al menos iba a volver a tener algunas cosas que le gustaban, además, nadie muere por ir a la escuela ¿verdad?

Después de un par de minutos caminando se puede ver a una chica vestida con un vestido casual de color blanco, además de una cinta negra que dividía el abdomen de la cintura no había nada más llamativo, pelo largo y negro con un par de orbes azules que hacían juego con la piel blanca de la chica

Foxy - hola Melissa

Melissa - hola a los dos, em. Ustedes… saben ¿dónde queda la escuela Buonarroti? no es como si fuera para allá es solo que escuche que tenían lindas pinturas y quisiera ir a verlas

Chichi - ¿vas a estudiar allí cierto?

Melissa tan solo asiente un poco mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, nunca ha sido buena para ocultar la pena

Chichi - vamos no seas tímida, si todo va bien quizás estemos en el mismo grupo

Issei - No, estarán en el mismo grupo, ya hablé con el director para que los pusiera en el mismo grupo…

Aarón - ¿Ese no fue el día que saliste con dos subfusiles?

Issei - Jejeje, hubieran visto su cara…

Foxy - y lo peor es que eran falsos

Chichi - esperen, ¿Amenazaste al director con armas falsas?

Issei - Si…

Aarón - trate de decirle que podías hacer algo por él y hacia lo que querías

Foxy - ¿qué hiciste tú?

Aarón - le dije que sabía dónde conseguir suministros y una Hummer a prueba de PEM. No fue difícil.

Mangle - Bueno, deberíamos irnos que se nos hace tarde, y yo aún tengo que ir a terminar el cambio de clase

Aarón - es cierto, bueno chicos diviértanse

Dice mientras se va junto con Mangle e Issei rumbo a su respectivo colegio mientras los chicos se quedan unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando se puede ver la típica escena que vemos en las preparatorias los lunes por las mañanas, gente sin alma, con ojeras y caminando a cualquier lugar con la esperanza de hacer pasar rápido el tiempo, en otras palabras todos parecían Papás en fiesta infantil.

Pero desde otra parte de la entrada se podía a dos idiotas tratando de empujar a un tercero dentro de las instalaciones mientras este solo gritaba como si trataran de lanzarlo hacia un estanque de ácido

Daniel - NO, NO ME OBLIGARÁN, AUN SOY LIBRE, NO, LLAMARÉ A MI ABOGADO, SUELTENME NO, PODEMOS INUNDAR LA CIUDAD OTRA VEZ PARA NO TENER QUE VENIR, NOOOOOO

Dice antes de ser arrastrado hasta el salón donde se podían escuchar los gritos que todos escucharíamos en una típica película de Viernes 13

Aarón - se siente bien estar de regreso

Issei -¡HABLA POR TI!

Grita mientras huye de una jauría de chicas llenas de hormonas que lo persiguen por confundirlo con el vampiro de crepúsculo, hasta que se escucha la campana que indica el inicio de clases por el cual las chicas se empiezan a retirar para dirigirse a sus clases

Aarón - A eso llamo yo, salvado por la campana

Issei - Cállate, a la primera que tenga oportunidad voy a la playa a broncearme…

Aarón - Bueno, es mejor que entremos a clases

Issei - Si, de todas formas estoy cansado

Dicho esto ambos chicos entran al salón y se sientan a esperar al profesor, el cual llega 5 minutos después acompañado de la novia de Aarón.

Issei - Ahora que recuerdo dijiste que la cambiarían a nuestra clase

Aarón - Si, ahora puedo tenerla vigilada en todo momento

Issei - Eso no es lo que dices cuando te pide ir de compras con ella

Aarón - Bueno, ya cállate…

Profesor - bueno chicos, hoy tenemos a una chica nueva en la clase, preséntate

Mangle - hola a todos soy Mangle Roberts y espero llevarme bien con todos

Profesor - bueno puedes sentarte…

Aarón - _obviamente junto a mí_

Profesor - al frente junto a los demás intelectualmente avanzados

En ese momento Aarón solo siente como el mundo se le viene abajo mientras los nerds solo celebran de forma bastante curiosa la llegada de la nueva chica

Nerd 1 - A la mierda derrotar al Ender Dragón con una pala esto es lo más feliz de mi vida

Nerd 2 - Esto vale más que todas mis cartitas de los padrinos mágicos

Líder Nerd - Señores, nos declaró en la Social-Zone

Mientras el Profesor terminaba de dar su discurso sobre "llevarse bien" y demás Mangle tan solo sentía como los Nerds estaban mirándola como virgen viendo hentai por primera vez, por su parte Aarón tan solo los miraba con odio, sabía perfectamente que ser un nerd y estar al lado de una chica linda iba a terminar muy mal, a él le consta.

Después de terminar unas ecuaciones relativamente sencillas ya se podían ver a los nerds sentados en una mesa al fondo, alejados de la gente normal, en donde además de hablar de cómo pasarse la leyenda de Zelda con una sola tecla o asesinar a todo un team en Minecraft, se podía ver a muchos con varios trozos de cartulina entre las manos, y por cómo los veían se podía deducir que era algo que no debían tener

Nerd 1 - mira esas curvas

Nerd 2 - y eso que no has visto la página desplegable

Usurero de la escuela - ya te lo dije solo mercancía de calidad, ¿qué dices unos 200?

En ese momento Aarón prácticamente estaba echando humo para cuando llega a la mesa de los nerds donde el usurero simplemente retrocede antes de que le quiten la revista a los nerds

Aarón - ¿que tienen esta vez?

Dice para después cerrar la revista y ver en la portada una chica en traje de baño cuyo título no eran más que unas letras en japonés que Aarón no sabía leer, pero lo que sí sabía era que eso sin duda alguna… Era una revista erótica.

Aarón - Frederick eres mejor que esta porquería

El usurero se quita la capucha revelando un cabello castaño y ojos azules

Frederick - ellos son los únicos que pagarían tanto por cosas como esa y lo sabes

Aarón - a todo esto ¿para qué carajo quieren esto?

Líder Nerd - como sabía con antelación, tu patética mente no puede procesar nuestros avanzados pensamientos, simplemente planeamos nuestra estrategia con la fémina albina que se integró al salón hace poco

Al escuchar esas palabras ya Aarón sentía que la ira le salía por los poros, ya sin saber qué hacer para contenerse decidió preguntarle a Issei el cual se encontraba detrás de él para no perderse el show que estaba seguro pasaría pronto.

Aarón - Issei, por favor dime que todavía tienes la puta macana que los tres idiotas se robaron de la comisaría, en serio necesito matar a estos malditos.

Issei- Lo lamento Aarón, Todas las armas las dejé en casa

Aarón - en ese caso solo dame tu botella de agua

Issei - claro

Líder Nerd - ¿para qué usarás eso? Además, no me digas que pusiste tus ojos en la sexy albina, porque si es así te aviso que ella ya está reservada

Issei - Chico, acabas de cavar tu propia tumba

Aarón - dos cosas, uno esa "sexy albina" como le llamas… es mi novia

En ese momento el Líder Nerd podía sentir odio en el más puro estado emanando de Aarón

Aarón - y dos… ¿sabes que es un tapa-culos?

Dice mientras abre la botella de Issei mientras mira de forma amenazante al Líder el cual había sido abandonado por los demás

Aarón - Issei, ¿Te puedo encargar a los demás?

Issei - solo limpia mi botella…

Dicho el Ajirono salió a perseguir a los otros nerds que escaparon

 **20 minutos después**

Todos los nerds yacían moribundos en el piso, la mayoría con ojos morados casi rozando el negro, otros con tantos hematomas que tendrían que congelarlos, Y no nombraremos el estado del líder para no traumarlos.

Aarón- Llegan a intentar algo con Mangle otra vez o incluso llegan a mirarla, y les juro que lo que les haré será miles de veces peor que esto

Nerds - Si, jefe

Issei - Bueno Aarón, vámonos, estos ya están que se mueren y las chicas no están esperando.

Dicho esto los muchachos salieron a la cafetería a reunirse con sus respectivas novias.

Pero al llegar ahí pudieron ver a los dos "Gorilas" hermanos de Chica y que además Issei dejó medio muertos durante la fiesta en la Capilla Sixtinain discutiendo con la propia Chica.

Freddy - ¿En dónde está ese maldito que se acuesta contigo?

Bonnie - Dinos donde está para partirle todos los huesos del cuerpo

Al escuchar esto Issei ya no sabía si llegar con una patada voladora o con un golpe contundente por la espalda… Pero de que llegaba con un golpe lo hacía, Primero estos desgraciados le quieren robar su anillo ¿Y ahora lo amenazan?, pero como siempre ganó la razón y decidió ir por lo sano.

Issei - Acá estoy idiotas… ¿Tienen algún asunto conmigo?

Los dos chicos al escucharlo solo pudieron pensar en que su presa había llegado, pero una vez que le vieron la cara se dieron cuenta que ellos eran la presa.

Issei - Lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Tienen algún asunto conmigo?

Freddy - No, no jefe, solo estábamos cuidando a Chica para que ningún otro idiota se le acerque, usted ya sabe cómo son los chicos por acá… Jeje

Bonnie - Si, además no tenemos ningún problema con que usted sea el novio de nuestra hermana. Es más Embarázala si quiere, no es nuestro problema… Por favor no nos golpee señor.

Todos los demás que se encontraban en la escena, se encontraban confundidos por el cambio rápido de ambos chicos que eran conocidos por ser los "más fuertes" de la escuela, los cuales ahora se encontraban demostrando un profundo miedo hacia un muchacho que era más pequeño que ellos y además, iba desarmado y ellos portaban bates y fierros de acero.

Pero la que más confundida se encontraba era Chica, no sabía si estar feliz porque sus hermanos no se entrometerían en su relación, si estar enfadada por usarla para mentir, o empezar a reírse por ver a sus hermanos en tan deplorable estado.

Issei - Mejor váyanse, que están dando pena ajena.

Los dos "Orangutanes" solamente asintieron como cinco veces diciendo "Sí señor" y se retiraron corriendo.

Aarón - Sinceramente, hoy estamos destinados a golpear gente.

Mangle - ¿A quién golpearon?

Aarón - esa es información confidencial.

Mangle - ¿No que entre novios no se guardan secretos? ¿Cierto Chica?

Chica - Cierto Amiga

Issei - Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo son amigas otra vez?

Chica en el momento en que Issei preguntó eso solo se limitó a colgarse de su brazo y decirle:

Chica - Desde hace un par de días, nos dimos cuenta de que si ya no peleamos por Aarón, no hay motivos para seguir enojadas.

Mangle - eso es totalmente cierto.

Luego de eso, sonó la campana que indicaba que tenían que volver a clases. Aarón, Mangle e Issei se despidieron de Chica la cual tenía que ir a su propio salón.

Luego de entrar Mangle se sorprendió al notar que todos los nerds con los cuales para su desgracia, tenía que sentarse no se encontraban en el salón, y por lo que escuchó de los murmullos de los demás alumnos todos se encontraban en la Enfermería. Luego recordó lo que dijo Aarón sobre golpear a alguien, se dio cuenta de lo que pasó y sus sospechas fueron más que contestadas cuando al voltear al ver a su novio y a su amigo vio a estos dos mirando a otra parte y silbando.

Por un lado se encontraba contenta, porque no tendría que estar con esos malditos nerds que prácticamente la desnudaban con la mirada, ese trabajo solo se lo dejaba a Aarón cuando compartían lecho. Pero por otra parte se sentía un poco molesta de que Aarón haya llegado a tales extremos (N.A: Y eso que no sabe lo que pasó con la botella) solo por ella.

Bueno, así terminó el primer día de los chicos, al parecer los tres reyes de la pendejada no estuvieron en las clases, ni en la masacre de los nerds, solo porque se escaparon después de los primeros cinco minutos. En otras palabras se podría decir que este será otro ciclo relativamente normal. Aunque claro, tarde o temprano todo termina y Aarón sabía mejor que nadie como.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo sin mas, recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales como El Rincón De Juaxen de FB, JuaxenG en Twitter y darle follow y fav para mas capitulos sin mas, JXS fuera


	24. Dos millonarios una navaja

_Hola locos espero no heberlos hecho esperar mucho solo que reunion salvaje aparece y no podia quedar mal pero como sea Let's Read_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 24: Dos millonarios y una navaja

se puede ver a Chichi, Foxy y Melissa caminando por las calles hasta llegar al pintoresco portón de la escuela, a pesar de ser una alumna temporal de dicho edificio no podía dejar de pensar que debería estar vestida de una forma más presentable, hasta que recordó que los alumnos podrán usar las armas bajo los pupitres. Era curioso como nunca ha habido necesidad de usarlas para algo que no fuese amenazar a Foxy cuando le robaba algo.

Melissa - Questo posto è magnifico

Chichi - ¿disculpa? aquí en México solo se habla español y tantito inglés, pero si preguntas por el baño está por ese pasillo

Melissa - es italiano ignorante

Dice mientras le propina un golpe en la nuca a Chichi haciendo que Foxy se quede con cara de "WTF?"

Foxy - pero cuando yo te pego casi me demandas ¿verdad?

Chichi - tú eres el que leyó 50 sombras de Grey no yo así que no tienes derecho a pegarme cuando lo hacemos

Melissa - em… ¿no creen que es algo vulgar que hablen de "eso" a la ligera?

Foxy - Bienvenida a México cariño

después de unos minutos caminando por los pasillos llenos de pinturas al óleo y esculturas con formas raras los tres chicos llegaron al aula donde casi eran atropellados por un montón de alumnos varones los cuales querían conocer a la nueva chica o tal vez solo ver a Chichi otra vez, para fortuna de los tres la estampida se detuvo cuando una hoja afilada se interpuso en el camino, al mirar al portador se podía ver a un chico que hizo que muchos permanecieran en silencio, pero sin duda el más sorprendido era Foxy

Foxy - Bon ¿eres tú?

Bon - ¿no me reconoces?

Dice mientras muestra una verdadera forma mejorada que adquirió durante el tiempo que no se vieron, espalda más ancha, una pequeña barba sin mencionar un conjunto de extremidades bastante fuertes por no decir musculosas, eso además del Oso perezoso que lleva colgando del cuello

Chichi - sí que te transformaste pero, ¿cómo?

Bon - mi padre me llevó con él a Estados Unidos dijo que no quería que flojeara así que me metió a una escuela militar por un tiempo

Foxy - creo que habías mencionado eso pero ¿dónde está el maestro?

Bon - no vendrá

Foxy - ¿a qué te refieres?

Bon - ¿no lo recuerdas? hoy es primero de mes

Foxy - mierda

Melissa - ¿qué ocurre los primeros de mes?

Dice llamando la atención por primera vez desde que llegó

Bon - disculpa no me presente como debía soy Bon, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, él viene

Chichi - ¿Zalgo?

Foxy - oh mierda

En ese momento el sonido de un helicóptero comenzó a hacerse presente, cuando menos se lo esperaron el mencionado comenzó a elevarse hasta que la puerta se encuentra alineada con las ventanas, al estar a cierta distancia la puerta se abre haciendo visible a un chico más o menos rellenito, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro y un saco azul claro con un extraño escudo en la parte izquierda en color dorado. apenas las chicas terminaban de verlo éste chasquea los dedos y de inmediato dos hombres con trajes parecidos al SWAT saltan y rompen la ventana para después llegar hasta la puerta y arrancarla usándola como puente entre el helicóptero y el marco de la puerta permitiendo al extraño chico entrar, después de la curiosa entrada y que el helicóptero se fuera se podía ver como todos los hombres veían a este con fastidio mientras que todas las mujeres a excepción de Chichi y Melissa se encontraban casi en sus jugos al ver al chico

Melissa - ¿quién es él?

El chico castaño rápidamente pone una cara de indignación, ¿quién demonios se atrevía a decir que no lo conocía? de pronto al ver la figura femenina y el rostro inocente de la chica de cabello negro prácticamente paso de una mueca de indignación a una de sorpresa e inmediatamente corrió hasta ella arrodillándose

Chico castaño - perdón, no me he presentado cómo se debe, soy Brandon Blandinski pero puede llamarme BB.

Melissa - eh ah… no es necesario ser tan formales ¿sabes?

BB - si se trata de usted señorita haría lo que fuera

En ese momento Foxy tira del cuello de la camisa haciendo que caiga al suelo

Foxy - muy bien globero ¿qué te traes?

BB - ah si todavía recuerdo a la mascota de la clase

Dice mientras se levanta del suelo mientras se sacude el polvo

BB - pero parece que sigue siendo igual de idiota que siempre, déjame recordarte que yo soy Brandon Blandinski hijo del más poderoso de los benefactores de esta escuela, si se me antoja puedo pedir que te expulsen ¿sabes? pero ninguno de los dos quiere que eso ocurra ¿cierto? si ese es el caso arrodíllate y pídeme perdón

Foxy tan solo sentía que las venas eran llenadas por acido de tanto que le hervía, pero aun así se arrodilló mirando al suelo

Foxy - lo… siento

BB - si eso es, ahora lame mis zapatos, mascota

Chichi - Foxy no lo hagas

Melissa - Foxy, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Ya recordé porque su apellido se me hacía familiar, es el hijo de uno de los empleados de mayor confianza de mi padre, Una llamada mía y su padre puede sufrir las consecuencias…

 **En otro lugar**

Issei - ¿Porque siento que Melissa está usando nuestro apellido para joder?

 **Volviendo con los enanos**

BB/Foxy - ¿eh?

Foxy - vaya, vaya, así que ahora se podría decir que tengo poder sobre ti ahora

En ese momento BB tan solo aleja a Foxy y se arrodilla ante Melissa

BB - ¡por favor no haga que despidan a mi padre! ¡Se lo ruego! haré lo que sea, cargare sus cosas, quitaré montañas del mapa si lo desea lameré sus zapatos ¡haré lo que me pida!

Melissa - Solo no te metas con mis amigos. _Acabo de desobedecer a mi hermano_

 **Flashback**

Se encontraban Issei y Melissa hablando en su casa acompañados por Aarón mientras terminaban de hacer una cita para ver al director.

Issei - Escucha Meli, hagas lo que hagas por favor no uses tu apellido para tratar de obtener poder dentro de tu escuela, no actúes como una presumida, es por esa razón que no te inscribí en una escuela para niños de "Clase alta"

Aarón - ¿Sabes? siempre me preguntado porque te habías inscrito en nuestra escuela en vez de una para chicos ricos

Issei - Es porque odio esos lugares llenos de chicos presumidos y consentidos que se creen que por tener padres con dinero tienen el mundo a sus pies. Por eso no dejaré que mi hermana vaya a lugares así

Melissa - Ok Jasón, lo prometo

Issei - Más te vale cumplir tu promesa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Melissa - Si lo sé, pero no quería que Foxy se humillara de esa forma

Chichi - Más bien, creo que disfrutaste eso.

Foxy - Con tal de tener a este Globero en su lugar me importa poco lo que Melissa haga.

Melissa - ¿Entonces tampoco te importa que mi hermano te haya pedido que me vigilaras?

Foxy - No me pongas a elegir, además si desobedezco a Issei o Jasón, ya en realidad no sé cómo llamarlo, bueno, el punto es que si lo desobedezco no me dejará usar sus videojuegos.

Melissa - Interesado

Chichi - Siempre ha sido así

BB - Oigan, todavía sigo acá…

Foxy - Ya cállate globero

BB - Maldita mascota.

Foxy - ¿Que dijiste? incluso si Melissa no llama a su padre todavía está su hermano, que por cierto es muy celoso con su hermana, si le digo que intentaste seducirla no solo tu padre si no tú mismo estarás en problemas

BB - Ok, Ok, Lo lamento…

Bon - Foxy, ya cálmate, estás abusando mucho de esta situación…

Melissa - Al fin habló alguien con la razón.

Foxy - Bon, si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿No harías lo mismo?

Bon - lo es y lo haría pero tampoco te pases. En algún momento ese animal podría matarnos a todos, por ejemplo podría tomar el tanque de helio que siempre guarda dentro de su chaqueta y golpearlo para crear una explosión que nos mate a todos

BB - Gracias por la idea, pero no soy un suicida.

Compañero - ¡Ya párenle a todo, y mejor presenten a la nueva!

Bon - cierto ¿quién es?

Melissa - yo, soy Melissa Black hija de Richard Black, o como muchos lo conocen Don Pólvora, uno de los mejores fabricantes de armas a lo largo y ancho del continente, mis hobbies son los videojuegos shooters, figthers y ocasionalmente me gusta ir al campo de tiro. Espero llevarme bien con todos.

Todos los hombres - ¡SAL CONMIGO!

Justo en el momento en que toda la parte varonil de la clase salte sobre Melissa se escucha un cristal romperse y todos al ver de dónde provino pudieron ver a Bon sosteniendo una réplica de Berreta 9mm que apuntaba a una ventana recién rota

Bon - contrólense bola de animales, así no es como se debe tratar a una dama

Chichi - ¿que no tenías una espada?

Bon - es cierto, no estaban cuando repartieron las armas nuevas, desde hoy cada alumno tiene un arma de fuego extra

En ese momento el celular de Foxy suena haciendo que pida silencio en el salón

Foxy - *Por teléfono* ¿Hola? ¿Issei? si, necesito un poco del material que tienes en tu ático, Sí de las grandes… ¿Tienes alguna de temática pirata? ¿Un mosquete? si genial, gracias, me la das a la salida…

Chichi - si ese es el caso creo que iré a hablar con el director, necesitamos armas

Foxy - No hace falta amor, ya el Don Pólvora Jr. nos traerá las nuestras…

Todos los hombres - ¿AMOR?

Foxy - ¿No sabían? Chichi y yo somos novios…

Estudiante 1 - No jodas, como una sexy rubia va a salir con alguien como tú.

Estudiante 2 - Es cierto, además te la podemos quitar sin ningún problema.

Foxy - Ja, ninguna chica se resiste a mis encantos, y además, Aunque me la quiten eso no cambiará mucho, ya su virginidad fue mía

Todos - No jodas...

Por un momento la clase entera entró en un silencio absoluto hasta que una voz rompe drásticamente con esto

BB - *por teléfono* sí. Ajá. Dos de esas y una Alabarda. Si. Aquí las espero

En ese momento se puede ver un helicóptero el cual rompe otra ventana al arrojar una maleta de metal de un largo considerable. Al abrirla se pueden ver dos escopetas recortadas y una Alabarda bastante llamativa

Bon - ¿por qué demonios ordenas armas?

BB - como esperaba de una mascota obvio las necesitare para defenderme en esta clase. Planeo quedarme hasta el final del semestre esta vez

Luego de esta declaración a la mayoría de los chicos se le puso la piel de gallina, si ese chico solo venia una vez al mes y ya tenía una "buena" reputación ganada (N.A: Ósea, todos los varones lo odian), no se querían ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se quedaba todo el semestre…

Foxy - *Por teléfono* ¿Hola? ¿Issei? Si soy yo otra vez… Es una emergencia, necesito una de las armas más grandes que tengas, es para mantener a un idiota alejado de tu hermana ¿Puedes traerme la minigun?

No, no el tanque ¡LA MINIGUN! No, no el F 16 ¡LA MINIGUN! ¡QUE EL DESTRUCTOR NAVAL NO! ¡LA PUTA MINIGUN!

Melissa - Foxy, mejor no sigas, si esto sigue así mi hermano vendrá a buscarnos acompañado de un batallón de guerra.

Foxy - Eso no importa, tanto tu como Chichi están en peligro si este Globero se queda todo el semestre.

Chichi - ¿Porque?

Bon - Porque no estamos seguros de que se quede quieto con respecto a ustedes, puede que se le "Olvide" que Chichi es novia de Foxy, y que el hermano de Melissa tiene un puto arsenal en su ático.

BB - No soy así…

Foxy - ¿NO? Sólo vienes una vez al mes, y ya te has ligado a más de la mitad de las chicas de nuestra clase

BB - Es que una chica sabe lo que es mejor para ella…

Bon - Si fuera por eso ninguna se acercara a ti

En eso suena la campana que avisaba la hora del almuerzo, los chicos salieron a almorzar y luego de un tiroteo en la cafetería, causado por los chicos tratando de comer con "La chica nueva" los chicos volvieron a su aula donde terminaron su día de clases, y a la hora de la salida, los tres enanos se quedaron en las afueras de la institución esperando a Issei, que se supone los buscaría mientras Aarón y Mangle trabajaban.

Melissa - ¿No creen que mi hermano se está tardando?

Chichi - Si, definitivamente se está tardando. ¿Acaso se quedó teniendo sexo con Chica?

Melissa - Por favor, no hablen tan libremente sobre "Eso"

Justamente en ese momento apareció el chico cuya presencia solamente sirvió para alertar a Foxy quien se encontraba solo con las dos chicas debido a que Bon se fue a su casa temprano.

BB - Chicas, si se les ofrece, mi helicóptero está a su disposición para su traslado.

Foxy - Lo siento, globero pero ya estamos esperando nuestro transporte.

BB -¿Acaso hablaba contigo mascota? yo solo hablaba con estas bellas chicas.

En ese momento el chico se arrodilló para besar la mano de Melissa, pero cuando ya estaba por besarla (Con la chica tratando de forcejear para evitarlo) se sintió una gran intención asesina detrás del pobre BB.

Issei - Foxy, ¿este es el infeliz que trata de coquetear con mi hermana?

Dijo estas palabras con una voz tan fría y seca que asustaría hasta al más macho pecho peludo, BB luego de escuchar esto solo pudo limitarse a voltear a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz, para luego encontrarse con ese par de ojos de rubí que con la ira parecían que expedían fuego.

Foxy - Si jefe, es el mismo.

Issei - Ok niño, más vale que te alejes de mi hermana, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o… Por las malas.

En ese momento fue en que todos se fijaron en la gran espada que Issei tenía en su mano derecha, La cual la estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello del pobre chico.

Issei - Elige ahora...

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ya saben dejen su review aprovechando que pronto terminará el fic (si lo se es doloroso :,v) pero como sea, ya estamos trabajando en la siguiente temporada la cual aun no tiene fecha de estreno pero estamos seguros que será cuando los fics de Agua, Fuego y Humano y El Humano de Ecuestria sean terminados respectivamente como sea denle follow, fav y like a la pagina de El Rincón De Juaxen o siganme en mi twitter JuaxenG sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	25. Un perezoso

_Hola locos ya he vuelto con este nuevo capitulo, sin mas JXS fuera_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 25: un perezoso

Se puede ver el amanecer desde la habitación de un joven chico que no hace más que mirar desde la ventana hacia la calle mientras que un perezoso de tres dedos escala por su espalda hasta llegar al hombro del chico

Bon - lo sé Bartolomé, yo también pienso que era imposible estar con Chichi, pero, Foxy es mejor para ella

El perezoso solo empieza a bajar lentamente hasta que hasta que llega al suelo simplemente para arrastrarse y trepar por un viejo laberinto para gatos

Bon - nos vemos amigo.

Dice mientras toma un casco de la repisa y sale de la casa para después montarse en una bicicleta azul la cual va rumbo hasta la escuela

_ _Poner Volvamos a Empezar de Tete Novoa como intro del fic__

Se puede ver a Bon caminando entre los pasillos de la escuela tan solo debía resignarse a hacer algunas cosas, no es como si con la llegada de Chichi la amistad que tenía con Foxy se iba a ir directo a la mierda, siempre fueron amigos desde el primer año en la primaria tal vez solo se sentía un poco celoso de Chichi.

 **Flashback**

Se puede ver a Bon y a Foxy sentados en el césped a un lado de la "fortaleza" en el patio del pelirrojo

Bon - aún recuerdo cuando jugábamos en esa cosa

Foxy - es cierto esa cosa es algo de recuerdos

Bon - dices que tú padre y tú lo construyeron ¿no?

Foxy - sí. Cuando cumplí ocho años mi padre me levantó a las tantas de la madrugada y me dijo que construiríamos una casa del árbol, lamentablemente no teníamos un árbol así que la construimos en el suelo. Dos meses después él se fue de la casa. Tal vez por un problema con mi madre, yo no lo entendí hasta los once

Bon - cuando tu mamá se fue también…

Foxy - si… pero no le guardo rencor, digo mírame sigo vivo, soy bueno en los videojuegos

Bon - sí, eres bastante bueno en eso

Foxy - ¿pues sabes qué? voy a hacer eso voy a conseguir un gran empleo como programador, conseguiré una linda chica y tendré un hijo y seré mucho mejor padre de lo que ellos fueron.

Bon - te deseo suerte con eso pero… ¿tú crees que esa cosa aun nos soporte?

Dice mientras señala la estructura de madera y plástico

Foxy - no lo sé, pero si lo hace creo que puede soportarnos una última vez

Dice para después ponerse un parche sobre el ojo

Foxy - almirante Bon, el S. S. Pirate zarpara por última vez

Bon - si, capitán

 **Fin del Flashback**

El chico de cabello azul no hace más que pensar en ese momento antes de chocar con una chica, cabello negro, ojos azules y un vestido que podría ser fácilmente confundido con el de un Maid café, seria difícil reconocer de no ser porque se conocieron ayer, Melissa Black, la hermana de un amigo del amigo de su mejor amigo… era obvio que no iban a conocerse mucho

Melissa - lo siento

Dice mientras intenta levantar la gran cantidad de cuadernos que se encontraban en el suelo, cosa en la cual Bon ayuda bastante

Bon - no hay problema, soy yo quien tuvo la culpa, pero ¿que hacías cargando tus cuadernos en lugar de llevarlos en una mochila?

Melissa - los cuadernos son demasiado grandes para mi mochila

Dice mientras muestra un pequeño bolso rosa con decoraciones doradas, era obvio que no habría espacio para llevar absolutamente nada

Bon - eso es muy pequeño ¿por qué no usas uno más grande?

Melissa - es que este es muy lindo

Bon - es pequeño, nada cabría allí ni a la fuerza,

Melissa - cállate, ¿qué sabes tú de cosas lindas? no eres más que un hombre

Bon - ¡que tiene que ver eso!

Melissa - ¡en que los hombres no sabrían que es lindo ni aunque un Jigglypuff en traje de Loli conejo los golpeara en la cara!

Bon - y luego dices que yo no sé de cosas lindas, es obvio que el más tierno es Pichu

Melissa - Pichu no es tierno ni pintándolo de rosa

Bon - ¿según quién?

Melissa - las balas que te meteré por el culo apenas te descuides

Dice mientras saca un par de pistolas de su bolsa a mientras Bon saca una pistola casi de la nada la cual pone a menos de unos centímetros de la piel situada entre las cejas de la chica

Bon - baja tus armas

Melissa - tú primero

Bon - yo soy quien las tiene de ganar, una de estas balas sale disparada a ciento sesenta y tres kilómetros por hora, a esta distancia prácticamente seria mortal

Melissa - ¿eso crees?

Dice con una sonrisa cosa que hace que Bon siga la trayectoria de las armas quedándose atónito al ver como ambas armas apuntaban a su entrepierna

Melissa - escuché que el dolor que sienten los hombres al ser golpeados allí en la escala del dolor equivale a ciento sesenta partos y quebrarse más de tres mil huesos al mismo tiempo, ahora baja tu arma antes de que te dispare

Bon - que seguridad hay de que tú también bajes tus armas cuando lo haga, apenas nos conocemos

Melissa - tsk. Tuche

Dice mientras guarda sus pistolas mientras Bon también guarda las suyas

Melissa - como sea, debo ir a clase

dice mientras se va al salón mientras Bon la seguía de cerca hasta que terminan por llegar a la clase, nada interesante que reportar además de que BB si cumplió su promesa de quedarse en la clase este semestre, cosa que no le pareció nada agradable ni al grupo ni al maestro.

Por suerte no se acercó ni a Melissa ni a Chichi. Esto fue debido al susto de muerte que le dio el hermano de Melissa ayer a la hora de la salida cuando lo empezó a amenazar con un espadón para que dejara en paz a su hermanita, esto le dejó un trauma al "pobre" BB gracias a que ese chico tenía un aura demasiado intimidante debido a toda su ropa negra y sus ojos de color rojo carmesí.

Por un lado Foxy pasó todo el día molestando a BB mencionando siempre al ojo rojo para simplemente ver como BB temblaba de miedo, para después recibir un regaño por parte de su novia y una amenaza de muerte de parte del club de Fans de Chichi.

Y así el tiempo pasó relativamente rápido al punto de que no se sintió tan pesado el día

Chichi - bendito horario de verano, se siente igual de satisfactorio que una buena dosis de Mortal Kombat en la mañana

Foxy - creí que ibas a decir otra cosa

Chichi - es cierto, también el anime cae muy bien por las mañanas

Foxy - mejor déjalo así

En ese momento ambos pueden sentir un aura de odio creciente, al girar pudieron ver a Melissa y a Bon viéndose fijamente mientras que no temían llamar la atención al apuntarse con sus respectivas armas

Chichi - creo que se enamoraron

Foxy - Chichi, yo te amo, pero si eso es amor prefiero que me odies.

En ese momento se puede ver que varias personas salen corriendo de antes de que sean atropellados por un auto que prácticamente estaría sacado de "El despertar de los muertos 2" La pala de una barredora de nieve, seis pares de llantas, metal blindado y vidrios reforzados así como un característico color verde solo hacían parecer el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial sobre ruedas, el tanque se detiene al frente de la escuela y de inmediato de la parte superior sale Aarón

Aarón - oigan chicos, volvamos a casa a empacar las cosas ¡nos vamos a la playa!

Los chicos no necesitaron más que eso para subir inmediatamente al tanque mientras que todos los demás solo miraban a los chicos que subieron con asombro y algo de envidia.


	26. Fin De Semana en la playa

_Hola locos del fanfiction he regresado y bueno, quiero decirles que estamos a un mes de que termine esta linda historia que escribimos juntos, asi que dejen sus reviews antes de que eso ocurra, sin mas_

 _Let's Read!_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 26: Un fin de semana en la playa

Se puede observar a dos jóvenes sentados en un pequeño asiento con una expresión de aburrimiento en sus rostros, estos jóvenes estaban sufriendo la peor tortura la cual puede sufrir un hombre en su vida. Si. Ir de compras con sus parejas.

Aarón e Issei ya llevaban más de 3 horas sentados en aquel asiento dentro de la tienda de trajes de baño, al principio ambos disfrutaban ver a sus novias desfilando para ellos unos sexis trajes de baño, pero después de la primera hora las hormonas se fueron al carajo y solo quedó el aburrimiento y la pregunta en sus mentes.

Aarón/Issei - _¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardar en elegir un simple traje de baño?_

Al planear su ida de fin de semana a la playa se encontraron con algunos problemas, al parecer Melissa no tenía traje de baño, y Mangle tampoco tenía uno de su talla, esto las llevó a decirles a Aarón e Issei, la peor frase que pudieron escuchar ese día.

Mangle - ¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS!

A los chicos luego de escuchar esto se les erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo, sin embargo Foxy el pequeño pirata traidor se excusó de ir diciendo que iba a ir a casa de Bon porque quería jugar videojuegos

Luego de esto todos fueron al centro comercial a comprar los benditos trajes de baño (Pero ambos tenían la sospecha de que iban a terminar comprando más que eso) luego de entrar a la tienda se sentaron en un pequeño banco que encontraron mientras que las chicas eligen sus trajes de baño y se los prueban, luego de unos cuantos minutos salieron Mangle y Chica vistiendo unos trajes de baño bastante… Reveladores.

Los chicos al ver esto casi se caen de espalda impulsados por una hemorragia nasal.

Mangle estaba vistiendo un Bikini Rosado que exponía un montón de piel y que además hacía que Aarón no despegaba la vista de ella y cómo demonios podría hacerlo, si estaba hermosa y más aún cuando un pequeño sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

Por su parte Chica estaba vistiendo un pequeñísimo traje de baño amarillo el cual prácticamente cubría solamente las partes importantes, Issei al ver esto se sorprendió, más que todo al darse cuenta de que él era el dueño de semejante monumento. Sin embargo, su perversión natural que siempre mantenía reprimida, para no incomodar a los demás y que además fue esa misma perversión le había hecho ganar el apodo que lo acompañó de por vida. No lo dejaba apartar la vista de los grandes pechos de Chica.

Ya cuando los chicos estaban a punto de desangrarse por el espectáculo ante sus ojos escucharon una pequeña tos detrás de sus novias, al asomarse a ver que era descubrieron a sus hermanas menores también vestidas con trajes de baño.

Chichi vestía un traje de baño amarillo de dos piezas, a pesar de que cubría totalmente las partes "peligrosas" de la anatomía de Chichi no dejaba de ser bastante atractivo a la vista de los pedófilos que rondan la tienda

Y Melissa vestía un traje de Baño azul de una sola pieza deportivo, el cual la hacía parecer más pequeña de lo que era, y al mismo tiempo mortalmente tierno.

Aarón e Issei al ver esto agradecieron de todo corazón que no estuviera el pequeño pervertido pelirrojo, porque es seguro que si estuviera convencería a Chichi de acostarse con él en los vestidores.

Y así comenzó la elección de los trajes de baño, a los primeros 10 los chicos estaban a punto de perder toda la sangre del cuerpo al ver a sus novias y (Aunque nunca lo admitirán) a sus hermanitas, ya después de la vigésima muestra ya los chicos estaban que no soportaban más, pero no por la excitación si no porque ya no aguantaban estar metidos en ese lugar.

Y así estuvieron por tres horas hasta que las chicas salieron del vestidor para la muestra número 73, y cuál fue la sorpresa de los chicos al verlas con los primeros trajes de baño que les mostraron.

Mangle - Chicos, nos quedaremos con estos.

Al escuchar esto ambos no sabían si celebrar, o llorar porque toda la espera fue para nada debido a que eran exactamente los mismos de la muestra uno.

Issei - Entonces nos tuvieron acá por tres malditas horas… ¿Para nada?

Chica - Algo así cariño, pero no fue para nada. Estoy segura que disfrutaron el Show. Me fijé y vi que tu "Amiguito" estaba muy alegre dentro de tus pantalones.

Al escuchar esto la cara de Issei se puso tan roja como sus ojos

Aarón - bueno, si ya eligieron vamos a pagar que se nos hace de noche y tenemos un montón de cosas que preparar.

Justo cuando Aarón empezó a caminar para ir a pagar por los trajes de baño sintió una suave sensación en su brazo, al voltear se encontró con Mangle abrazándolo por el brazo (Cabe resaltar que sus pechos lo estaban tocando) y viéndolo con unos ojitos de Cachorro.

Mangle - Aarón, no me has dicho que tal me veo.

Aarón - Pues… Te ves muy hermosa Amor

Estas palabras solo hicieron que Mangle abrazara más fuerte a Aarón causando que unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieran de su nariz para después besarlo

Chichi - Lo lamento por cortarles el rollo par de tortolitos, pero estamos en una tienda y además de que Mangle tiene que quitarse el bikini para ir a pagarlo

Aarón y Mangle luego de esto solo pudieron separarse muy sonrojados

Aarón - vamos a pagar de una vez

Dice mientras va a la registradora, por su parte las chicas fueron a cambiarse para salir a la calle, el camino es relativamente tranquilo, Issei al volante, Chica de copiloto, Mangle sobre las piernas de Aarón y las otras dos niñas

Issei - bien solo falta recoger a Foxy, pensé que vendríamos más

Aarón - de hecho no, el amigo de Foxy dijo que iba a estar algo ocupado y los tres idiotas tienen que trabajar para cubrirnos a Mangle y a mí

Chica - ¿por qué no a mis hermanos?

Aarón - no se le acercarían a Issei ni con traje de protección, así que era más que obvio que no vendrían

Mangle - aún recuerdo cuando casi te matan el día que decidiste acercarte a Chica

Aarón - no me lo recuerdes

dice mientras mira hacia otro lado, todos reían un poco o contaban anécdotas mientras llegaban a casa de los Roberts, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos continuaran charlando, la playa aun estaría a un par de horas, pero no era problema aparente para el pequeño grupo. después de un par de kilómetros el vibrar del celular anunciaba que Aarón tenía un nuevo mensaje, lamentable o afortunadamente sus manos estaban ocupadas al estar acariciando a Mangle, razón para que esta tomara el celular y revisara el mensaje leyéndolo en voz alta

Mangle - no pareces tener este número guardado, ¿igual lo leo?

Aarón - hazlo tal vez nos enteremos de algo interesante

Mangle - "sobrino, queremos decirte que ya ha pasado cierto tiempo, y nos empezamos a preocupar un poco ya que no hemos sabido nada nuevo de tu investigación, recuerda que no podemos renunciar a lo que nos encomendaron, así que termina pronto tu investigación para que estemos más tranquilos"

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Aarón desaparece por unos segundos hasta que vuelve un poco más opaca

Aarón - creo que un científico necesita hablar más con sus tíos

Mangle - es cierto jeje

Después de eso la playa se veía cada vez más cerca. No pasaron más de unos minutos para que el auto llegara a la entrada del hotel donde se hospedarían por unos cuantos días

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la recepción la cual era atendida por un hombre más o menos de la edad de Issei

Recepcionista - hola a todos espero que les guste su estancia en el hotel

En ese momento el recepcionista mira a Melissa

Recepcionista - para la pequeña princesa creo que quedaría una habitación junto a la recepción, es más seguro para ella

Issei - *Ejem*

Dice mientras abre su chaqueta mostrando una revolver, no era necesario decir más para que los cuartos fueran asignados permitiendo que todos estuvieran conformes con el resultado Chica e Issei, Aarón y Mangle, Chichi y Melissa quedaron juntas, y por ultimo Foxy quedó solo, en la habitación más lejana a la de Chichi y Melissa, y para llegar a ella tenía que cruzar por las habitaciones de Aarón e Issei. Todo esto parte del Plan de su "querido cuñado" para que no tuviera sexo con Chichi durante el viaje.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno si quieren seguir leyendo mas historias de mi parte denle follow y fav tanto a esta historia como a mi perfil de autor pero si lo desean denle like a la pagina de facebook El Rincón De Juaxen donde sabran mas de mi, sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	27. Un Salvavidas

_Hola a todos locos del FF solo les diré que este capitulo es uno de los ultimos que hicimos juntos el equipo de edicion en venezuela (castigaron a Alex Ryusei) asi que cada review, follow y fav que dejen será donado para que no pierda las esperanzas de que lo queremos_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 27: un salvavidas

El chocar de las olas en la costa, las personas riendo y docenas y docenas de oppais bamboleantes en trajes de baño cubrían medianamente los gritos de una chica que estaba siendo atacada por agua salada por una chica rubia y el novio pelirrojo de esta

Melissa - ¡no es justo ustedes son dos!

Chichi - es cierto, deberías conseguirte un novio

Melissa - mi hermano lo terminaría matando, yo lo sé

Foxy - en ese caso tendrás que sufrir hasta que Issei deje de ser un completo celoso

Melissa - espera sentado, Jasón no es alguien que haga eso, a duras penas dejó de seguirme cuando entré a la primaria

Foxy - tal vez puedas pedírselo

Melissa - Jasón es muy diferente a Aarón, a veces te envidio Chichi, no tienes que preocuparte por mucho, Aarón nunca se metería en tu vida social

Chichi - sí, es algo cierto, aunque creo que ya casi no hablamos con todo esto de las novias y eso

Foxy - Además, Aarón tampoco tiene derecho de reclamar nada… Él se acuesta con mi hermana también

Chichi - es cierto.

Melissa - como le hicieron ustedes, digo, a pesar de que yo crecí entre lujos nunca me ha quitado la mirada de encima, en cambio ustedes dos parece que ya podrían vivir solos si se lo propusieran

Foxy - Jejeje es precisamente por eso, en este país debes aprender dos leyes únicas, uno: valerte por ti mismo es una decisión forzosa en algún momento, sin excepciones. Dos: tener dinero no te hace inmune a las peleas, sin excepciones.

Chichi - en otras palabras debe demostrar que puedes enfrentar al mundo tu sola antes de que Issei termine siguiéndote por el resto de la eternidad

Melissa - es cierto, debo demostrar que puedo valerme por mi misma

Chichi/Foxy - ¡sí!

Melissa - ¡debo encarar a mi hermano y restregarle que puedo ser yo misma!

Chichi/Foxy - ¡sí!

Melissa - ¡Así que nadare mar adentro y regresaré a la costa para demostrarle todo lo que puedo hacer!

Chichi/Foxy - ¡sí! espera ¿qué?

fue lo último que pudieron decir antes de que Melissa se metiera de lleno en el océano, haciendo que fuese casi imposible encontrarla, razón por la cual nadaron tan pronto como pudieron hasta la costa entrando al bar donde estaban los "adultos" los cuales se encontraban bastante "felices" por el alcohol

Issei - yo… te conozco… ¿eres… policía?

Aarón - ¿policía?

Issei - tienes… cara de policía

En ese momento los chicos llegaron a la barra encontrando a los mencionados

Chichi - ¡Melissa entró mar adentro!

Foxy - ¡no podemos encontrarla!

En el momento en que Issei oyó eso todo rastro de borrachera desapareció de su rostro y solo se vio una expresión de preocupación. Después de preguntarle a los niños la dirección en que se fue su hermana salió corriendo con dirección a la playa para después lanzarse de lleno al agua y empezar a nadar con una velocidad que dejaría pendejo hasta a un nadador olímpico.

En cuestión de unos segundos el chico de ojos rojos sale corriendo a gran velocidad contra el océano, literalmente. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el chico saliera del océano arrastrando a Melissa de una pierna, sin duda fue algo interesante, lamentablemente nadie tenía la cámara lista, tal vez porque temían ser asesinados o romper el contador de visitas de YouTube como ocurrió con el Gangnam Style

Melissa - Jasón, ¡suéltame!

Issei no hace caso a nada de lo que le esté diciendo en ese momento y simplemente le pone una pechera en la cual ata a su silla en la barra

Issei - aquí te quedaras a partir de ahora

Melissa - malo

Dice mientras hace un puchero

Melissa - ve a México decían, te va a cuidar bien tu hermano decían.

Issei - eso es lo que trato de hacer

Chichi - ya déjalo Meli tú te lo buscaste

Foxy - es cierto te lo mereces

Melissa - eso no es cierto ustedes me dijeron que lo hiciera

En ese momento la cuartada de los chicos quedo hecha polvo literalmente ya que no pasaron más que unos minutos para que fuesen enterrados hasta el cuello en la playa por el resto del día

Más tarde en la noche pudieron encender una fogata, la chisporroteante flama no hacía más que intentar competir contra las risas de los jóvenes a su al rededor

Issei - Jajaja sin duda fue una gran anécdota

Aarón - se nota, pero como sea debo llevar a pirata y compañía a sus habitaciones

Dice mientras mira a Foxy y Chichi recostados sobre la arena a lo cual Aarón solo sonríe con una mirada llena de nostalgia

Mangle - vamos quédate un poco más

Aarón - tranquila, solo los llevaré a la habitación y regresaré

Mangle - no tardes

Dice mientras despierta a Foxy y levanta a Chichi de la arena

Aarón - vendré en un rato

Dice mientras se pierde en la oscuridad de la playa mientras Foxy le sigue de cerca.

Chica - bueno, ¿qué tal si charlamos?

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _espero que les haya gustado y ya estamos a tres capitulos de terminar con el fic sin mencionar el epilogo que tengo pensado hacer mas adelante, sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	28. Flashbacks y promesas (Pte 1)

_HOLA LOCOS me extrañaron? bueno ya tengo un nuevo capitulo y estamos a dos capitulos para terminar el fic mas un tercero que será el epilogo_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 28: Flashbacks y promesas (Pte. 1)

Issei, Chica y Mangle se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata mientras Aarón regresaba de haber llevado a los chicos a las respectivas habitaciones. No fue muy tardado así que en cuestión de diez minutos el chico moreno estaba de regreso

Aarón - dios, ¿qué clase de hermano no puede cargar a su hermanita menor? me estoy haciendo bastante viejo

Mangle - bueno cuando tengas el cabello blanco yo ya te llevare ventaja

Dice la chica albina haciendo que el resto ría un poco por lo bajo. El chisporroteante torrente de fuego no hacía más que llenar el leve silencio que había entre los cuatro chicos.

Chica - creo que podríamos hablar de algo, digo los chicos no están así que podemos hablar de temas más… serios

Mangle - si ese es el caso, estoy embarazada

Todos - ¿QUÉ?

Mangle - tranquilos es broma

Aarón - dios no me asustes así, a la próxima te juro que iré a comprar cigarrillos

Issei parece ser el único que entendió eso así que termina por chocarlas con Aarón

Chica - no ya enserio, deberíamos aprovechar este momento para sincerarnos completamente

En ese momento nadie parece querer llevar la iniciativa, y tenían sus razones, era más que obvio que nadie quería escupir sus más oscuros secretos ante todos

Chica - bueno si ese es el caso entonces yo llevare esto.

Dice mientras toma una ramita un poco larga y comienza a menear un poco los leños del fondo

 **Flashback**

Todo comenzó cuando tenía unos nueve años, yo en ese entonces no conocía a Freddy y Bonnie como mis hermanos, creo que ellos tampoco, pero no por eso estábamos distanciados, al contrario éramos bastante cercanos como amigos incluso creo que Bonnie se enamoró de mi durante un tiempo.

pero el verdadero por qué de esta historia es el hecho de que un día mientras caminaba por los pasillos de mi casa mientras jugaba con los chicos y mientras caminaba cerca del cuarto de papá escuche algunos golpes, así que decidí asomarme un poco por la puerta

Chica - hola mamá de Bonnie ¿qué tiene en la boca? hola papá

 **Fin del Flashback**

Chica - recuerdo que ese día me castigaron sin siquiera decirme el por qué, hasta que una semana después lo entendí, resulta que Bonnie y Freddy eran mis hermanos, así que lo tome relativamente bien, digo era una niña y todavía no entendía el concepto de una familia en sí, tiempo después de haberle encontrado sentido a esto me apodaron Chica, gracias a que era tan inocente como una niña

Aarón - ¿en serio? entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre real?

Chica - Claire, Claire Fazbear

Mangle - me siento algo rara por haberte llamado Chica todo este tiempo

Chica - no importa, es normal incluso a mi querido Issei se le olvida su verdadero nombre

Aarón - eso me hace preguntarme ¿por qué te llaman Issei?

Issei - bueno eso no es algo que sea normal contestar

 **Flashback**

De lo poco que recuerdo es que mi madre solía contar una historia cuando hablaba con sus amigas era algo como

Sra. Black - el único problema que he tenido con Jasón es que nunca pude amamantarlo por mí misma

Amiga - ¿enserio?

Sra. Black - sí, nunca he tenido esa "facultad", así que una enfermera que atendió a Richard después de un accidente se ofreció a amamantarlo por mí, lamentablemente digamos que de tal palo tal astilla

Dice mientras mira al joven Issei el cual se encontraba con una revista pornográfica en las manos mientras su padre tan solo miraba de reojo las páginas.

Después de eso prácticamente la primera página a la que entré en internet fue una pornográfica. Ni que decir de cuando descubrí el anime.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Issei - en si el apodo salió del protagonista de High School DxD

Todos - …

Issei - ¿qué?

Aarón - nada

Mangle - y tu cariño ¿no tienes nada que contarle al mundo?

Aarón - ¿qué quieren que les diga? lo saben todo de mí

Chica - es cierto, todo de ti pero no sabemos nada acerca de tu familia o mínimo de tu hermana

Mangle - es cierto, no se mucho sobre Chichi lo único que sé es la historia de tus padres, ¿no hay nada que nos quieras contar de ella?

Aarón - puedo contarles acerca de mis padres pero no puedo contar nada acerca de Chichi, si ella quiere decir algo de su historia tendrá que hacerlo ella

Issei - bueno algo es algo, anda cuenta quiero saber más sobre el señor y la señora Said

Aarón - bueno, contare la historia al menos como yo la recuerdo

 **Flashback**

Por lo que recuerdo mi padre trabajaba como policía en México D.F. antes de conocer a mi madre, la cual era del departamento de investigación, el mismo año que se casaron nací yo así que no recuerdo nada, cinco años más tarde nacía Chichi, mi padre fue transferido a esta ciudad después de que lo hirieran en un combate y mi madre decidió seguir en el departamento de investigación pero únicamente como informante. Cuando llego el momento íbamos con regularidad de paseo, pero un día ocurrió lo peor

Papá - dios, estoy cansado

Mamá - no es tanto, no sabes como suelen ponerse los del departamento cuando no estoy para salvarles el trasero

Papá - oye campeón ¿cómo vas allá atrás?

Aarón - bien, solo un poco incómodo por tener a Chichi dormida tan cerca de mi

Papá - cuando crezcas no te sentirás incomodo con chicas durmiendo sobre ti

Mamá - Cariño…

Papá - tranquila, él ya ha tenido clases de "eso" en la escuela

Dice mientras voltea un poco hacia atrás por medio del retrovisor

Papá - bien como sea yo… DEMONIOS

En ese momento el auto derrapó liberando un chillido el cual fue el último sonido que escuché en un tiempo, el golpe casi me deja inconsciente al punto de que apenas sabía que ocurría

Chichi - ¡me duele! ¡Me duele!

Voltee solo para ver a Chichi sangrando de la nariz así que como pude trate de sacarnos del auto, cuando pude romper la ventana nos saqué a ambos e intente sacar a mis padres, lamentablemente las puertas estaban atoradas

Papá - Aarón…

Aarón - p-papá…

Papá- prométeme que siempre cuidarás a tu hermana

Aarón - l-lo prometo

Papá – gracias, hijo

Dijo por última vez antes de patear la puerta desde adentro haciendo que se abriera y me empujara lo suficiente para salir volando antes de que el auto estallara en llamas

 **Fin del Flashback**

Aarón - esa fue la última vez que vi a mis padres

Dice antes de darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban con preocupación, al pasar sus manos por su cara pudo ver que estaba llorando

Aarón - lo siento creo que me dejé llevar

Chica - bueno creo que solo faltaría Mangle por contar la historia

Mangle - honestamente creo que prefiero no contarla por ahora

Todos guardan silencio, nadie quería hablar de nada en ese momento y había razones para no hacerlo.

No tardaron mucho en apagar la fogata e irse cada quien a su habitación, la noche había sido bastante larga y nadie tenía interés en seguir la plática que era más que obvio había muerto brutalmente por la historia de Aarón.

No pasaron más que unos minutos después de que Aarón y Mangle estuvieran juntos en la misma cama para que la chica albina se tirara sobre el joven moreno

Aarón - oye, tranquila, estás algo cariñosa de más ¿no crees?

Mangle - nunca hubiese creído que pudieras tener algo así de malo en el pasado

Aarón - oye no es necesario que hagas esto, es cierto fue algo traumático pero no es para ponerse así

Mangle - ¡no es cierto! ¡Viste morir a tus padres!

Aarón - eso lo sé pero no es necesario que te pongas a llorar, digo Chichi fue la más dañada por esto pero no llora más

Mangle - no me refiero a eso ¡Se suponía que tu tendrías un pasado peor que el mío!

En ese momento fue como si un cristal se rompiera en miles de pedazos

Mangle - creí que podría vivir creyendo que tú entenderías todo lo que me ocurría pero creo que no fue así.

Aarón - ¿a qué te refieres?

Mangle - verás todo comenzó desde que tenía unos diez años

 **Flashback**

Cuando tuve la grandiosa idea de tener uso de razón pude entender todos esos problemas que tanto hacían peligrar la unidad de mi familia, mi madre prácticamente se casó con mi padre para que nadie se enterara que se había metido con su hermano. Mi madre siempre fue una prostituta a escondidas de mi padre, el cual pareció ser el único que nos protegió de verdad a Foxy y a mí.

Podía ver como con cada día que pasaba, al menos tres hombres entraban a la habitación de esa zorra que llamé madre alguna vez. Era cosa de todos los días escuchar sus orgasmos falsos y gritos de placer de las bestias que estaban con ella. Fue doloroso ver cómo papá dejó de vernos como sus hijos. De hecho un día los escuche mientras ellos creían que dormía

Papá - ¡Cómo sé que esos dos son mis hijos! ¡No has hecho más que mentirme todos estos años!

Mamá - ¡Pues si tanto te molesta vete de esta casa no necesito a un hombre patético como tú!

Papá - ¡ESO ESTÁ BIEN PARA MI! ¡YO ME LARGO DE ESTE LUGAR! SUERTE CUIDANDO A ESOS BASTARDOS QUE LLAMAS HIJOS, MALDITA PUTA

Silencio. Silencio. Portazo. Creo que esa fue la última vez que escuche la voz de mi padre. Fue como si después de haber cuidado por una semilla, su brote se marchitara y muriera. Eso fue lo que sentí cuando escuche eso, pero esa plantita terminó por pudrirse cuando mamá decidió dejarnos solos, no quería que estuviéramos en su vida más tiempo del necesario, nos dejó al cuidado de mis abuelos de parte de ella.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mangle - La última vez que mi madre me vio a los ojos fue cuando nos dijo que tal vez papá tenía razón, tal vez ni ella sabía la verdadera pareja con quien nos había tenido.

En ese momento las lágrimas prácticamente se suicidaban al saltar de los ojos de la chica. Aarón estaba completamente en shock, ¿cómo alguien que prácticamente casi le rompe la espalda el día que la conoció podía tener un pasado tan oscuro? ¿Cómo era medianamente creíble eso?

Aarón - yo… lo siento

Dice mientras abraza a la chica

Aarón - se supone que somos novios y yo, no sabía nada de eso, lo siento

Mangle se revuelve un poco en la cama hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico

Mangle - no te disculpes, es solo que yo, no suelo contar esta historia con regularidad

La chica instintivamente une sus labios con el chico buscando algo de compasión cosa la cual encuentra cuando el chico responde de una forma pasional.

Ambos chicos comienzan a besarse con mayor intensidad, podrán haberlo hecho más veces de las que pudieron haber contado, pero sin duda ahora se sentía diferente, se sentía como si todas esas "barreras" hubiesen sido destruidas al haberse sincerado completamente.

La chica termina bajo Aarón en una posición que la hacía bastante tierna e indefensa ante los ojos del joven.

Mangle - Aarón…

Aarón - Mangle…

Dicen mientras se besan otra vez, la chica guía la mano del joven bajo la holgada playera que evitaba que su traje de baño fuese totalmente visible, los dedos de Aarón no hacían más que rozar con suavidad la piel tras el sujetador rosado, el chico solo ríe al recordar todo lo que había tenido que esperar para llegar a ese lugar la chica también sonríe un poco al pensar en eso.

La chica arquea la espalda cuando los dedos de Aarón pellizcan un poco sus pezones

Mangle - creo… que aún no me acostumbro a esto

Dice mientras Aarón sonríe un poco para después desatar la parte baja del traje de baño de Mangle dejando a la vista su zona más íntima la cual comenzó a acariciar sacándole unos suspiros a la chica la cual comenzaba a arquear la espalda lo suficiente para que Aarón pasara su brazo por el espacio que dejó atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, permitiéndole besar su cuello. El chico no deja nada al azar a la hora de dejar un chupón.

La chica inmediatamente al sentir como el joven comenzaba a bajar a sus pechos decide invertir la situación al poner a Aarón bajo ella, Mangle se sienta sobre las caderas de Aarón haciendo que sus partes se tocaran indirectamente a través del pantalón del chico el cual comienza a ser desabrochado por la chica albina la cual no tiene reparo a la hora de tomar el miembro del chico para después comenzar a hacer movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo que el chico comenzara a ser invadido por la excitación.

Inmediatamente ese agradable momento se convirtió en una batalla por quien era quien llevaba el control de la situación así que Aarón decidió comenzar a pellizcar los pezones de la chica haciendo que ambos comenzaran a excitarse cada vez más al punto de que ambos comenzaban a debilitarse, Mangle perdía su agarre cada vez más mientras que Aarón solo trataba de aferrarse tanto como podía a los pezones pero no por eso dejaba de perder su agarre. Mangle comenzaba a perder el agarre al punto de que suelta el miembro de Aarón El chico aprovechó esto para cambiar de posición otra vez con el sobre Mangle permitiéndole ver el escultural cuerpo que tenía, no pudo contenerse más tiempo y comenzó a besar los senos de la chica la cual pedía más por medio de los gemidos que sacaba.  
El chico bajó a las piernas de la chica mientras besaba tanta piel tenía a disposición causando que la chica arqueara la espalda cuando los labios del chico rozaron su clítoris, dando rienda suelta a que Aarón empezará a introducir su lengua dentro del pequeño surco entre las piernas de Mangle la cual comenzaba a babear un poco mientras arqueaba la espalda.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el chico decidiera que era momento de terminar así que se levantó un poco y volvió para besar los senos de la chica la cual comenzó a gemir al sentir el miembro del chico entrando en ella, sin duda ese era uno de esos momentos donde adoraba ser un poco olvidadiza, siempre se sentía de la misma manera cada vez que lo hacía con Aarón.

Las embestidas eran como siempre, al principio eran lentas y profundas pero mientras más tiempo pasaba se volvían más rápidos y contundentes haciendo que comenzara a liberar pequeños gritos de placer los cuales aumentaban su volumen a medida de que el chico hacía chocar sus caderas entre sí, hasta que en una última estocada Mangle libera un grito de placer aún más potente, el cual es callado por los labios de Aarón sobre los suyos.

No pasaron más que unos segundos para que ambos quedaran de espaldas a la cama agotados por el ejercicio realizado, sin duda fue una experiencia interesante pero algo abrumadora

Mangle - Aarón… ¿podrías prometerme algo?

Aarón - ¿que necesitas?

Mangle - prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo

Dice mientras levanta su meñique izquierdo

Aarón - lo prometo

Dice al estrechar su propio meñique para sellar la promesa, después de eso ambos chicos cierran sus pesados párpados para entrar al mundo de los sueños.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _muy bien espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews follows y favs por que ya no nos falta mucho_


	29. Flashbacks y promesas (Pte 2)

_HOLA A TODOS BOLA DE LOCOS, casi no subo este capitulo por falta de tiempo pero al fin lo logré pude sacar algo de espacio en la agenda para subirlo sin mas Let's Read  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capítulo 29: Flashbacks y promesas (Pte. 2)

el sonido de pasos a lo largo del pasillo hace que sienta la necesidad de averiguar qué ocurre, sinceramente Melissa Black no es necesariamente una bella durmiente a la hora de dormir, prácticamente me parece hermoso que ella no esté retorciéndose ahora, pero mi curiosidad no es algo que pueda reprimir en estos momentos, simplemente me levanto de la cama dejando a la loca retorcerse, no me malentiendan, me agrada Melissa pero es imposible lidiar con alguien que no hace más que moverse más que yo cuando lo hago con Foxy.

Salgo de la cama y tomó la llave de la habitación por si acaso y me acerco a la puerta, abro con cuidado la puerta apenas lo suficiente para ver que hay. Me encuentro con Aarón charlando por teléfono

Aarón - hola tío, ¿cómo te va?

¿Está hablando con el tío? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Aarón - lo siento creo que hay arena en mi micrófono podrías repetirlo

Dice mientras presiona unas cosas en su teléfono, lo más seguro es que haya puesto el altavoz

Tío - Aarón, necesitamos hablar en serio

Aarón - estoy serio en este momento

Tío - en ese caso debes saber que ya casi se cumplen los cinco meses desde que Chichi, está contigo

Oh no.

Aarón - lo sé, ¿por qué lo dices?

Tío - sabes bien porque lo digo ¿sabes la causa o no?

Aarón - siendo honesto, necesito un poco más de tiempo ¿ok?

Tío - Aarón, Chichi tiene que volver ahora

Aarón - P-pero ¿por qué?

Tío - Chichi tiene que tener una figura adulta que le enseñe de verdad a desenvolverse en este mundo

Aarón - ¿Y eso no se lo puedo enseñar yo?

Tío - sabes bien lo que ocurrirá cuando termines la preparatoria. Chichi debe dejar de lado ese mundo color de rosa que le has pintado y entender que no estarás con ella para siempre.

Aarón - y tu dejar de mencionar eso como si fuera cosa de todos los días

Silencio. Hay muchas cosas que Aarón ha hecho, pero responder de esa manera al tío es algo que jamás en su vida intentó.

Tío - E-escucha Aarón, llegaremos a un acuerdo, pero ahora debes entender que no podemos seguir así, tienes una semana para hacer que Chichi te diga qué ocurrió exactamente, de lo contrario tendremos que meter esto en asuntos legales, lo siento Aarón. Así son las cosas. Nos vemos después.

El chasquido del teléfono siendo colgado del otro lado hace que Aarón golpee con fuerza la pared que tiene a disposición, sin duda está furioso, debe sentirse impotente ante todo esto pero lo peor de todo es que todo esto es por mi culpa. Creo que es momento de que decida irme tengo una semana para despedirme de todas formas ¿cierto?

Chichi - em, ¿Aarón?

Aarón - oh, Chichi, ¿te desperté?

Dice mientras pasa rápidamente su muñeca por sus ojos

Aarón - creo que me entró algo al ojo

Chichi - yo… escuche la llamada

En ese momento Aarón baja la cabeza, después de haberse sorprendido un poco

Aarón - ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

Chichi - el tío dijo que si no conseguías la información para dentro de una semana traería policías, así que tengo que hacer lo que creo que es correcto.

Aarón - ¿eres consciente de lo que esto implica?

Chichi - podremos vernos para las vacaciones de invierno, cuando salga de la secundaria entrare a estudiar a la misma preparatoria que tu

Ambos nos miramos por unos minutos antes de sellar el pacto con el cual tratábamos de prepararnos mentalmente para lo que llegara a ocurrir

Aarón - en ese caso, dilo

Tomo un poco de aire y comienzo a relatar lo que ocurrió

Chichi - cuando comenzó la pelea

 **Flashback**

Recuerdo que yo nunca he sido buena para hacer amigos, siempre he sido bastante antisocial así que no creo que sea necesario aclarar más. Unas chicas, comenzaron a reírse de quizás la única amiga que he tenido desde que vivo allá. Sopié.

Brabucona - ¿por qué no vas a casa de tu mami a llorar? ah es cierto tu mami es una prostituta

Chichi - ¡Déjenla en paz!

Brabucona 2 - ¿o si no que? ¿Nos acusaras con tus papás? ah, que se me olvidaba, tu solo eres Anita la huerfanita versión tetona

No sé cómo, pero lo hice, había asestado un golpe tan fuerte en su cara que fácil le rompí la nariz, sentía mis nudillos gotear un líquido tibio, había sangre en ellos.

Brabucona 2 – ¡maldita puta!

Comenzó a pelear contra mí haciendo que fuésemos el centro de atención, prácticamente ella me arrastro contra el suelo antes de que casi le rompiera el brazo de un rodillazo

Los maestros intervinieron en poco tiempo, lamentablemente casi me expulsan en ese momento ya que golpee a un maestro por accidente que hice que su naríz sangrara. Me llevaron a la dirección despues de eso

 **Fin del Flashback**

Chichi - después de eso prácticamente se puede decir que el resto es historia

Aarón tan solo quedaba callado ante todo lo que le conté, honestamente creo ya se había dado una idea de que pudo haber ocurrido pero no creía que llegaría a ese punto, es decir, si bien ya me había metido en peleas nunca había sido más que una pelea verbal

Chichi - ahora que sabes que es lo que ocurrió ¿tengo que volver a casa de los tíos?

Aarón - se… se supone que ese era el trato con los tíos… si pudiera tan solo hacer que lo entendieran

Chichi - descuida, mañana será nuestro último día aquí

Aarón - podemos hacer que te quedes hasta que termine la semana

Chichi - de todas formas prometo que te visitaré todos los días que pueda con tal de que no busques una nueva hermanita

Digo mientras levanto mi dedo meñique el cual Aarón corresponde con una sonrisa melancólica

Chichi – por favor, no te olvides de mí

Aarón – nunca podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera

Chichi – te quiero, Aniki

Digo mientras abrazo a Aarón

Aarón – y yo a ti, hermanita

Dice mientras nos abrazamos más fuerte, era más que obvio lo que ocurriría, yo debía volver a casa de mis tíos.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _bueno espero que les haya gustado y el proximo domingo el final de Mas Cerca De Lo Que Piensas, y comenzaré a escribir otra vez mis otros fics sin mas_

 _JXS fuera_


	30. Final: El Ultimo Dia Juntos

Hola locos espero que les gust este capitulo que bueno, es oficialmente el ultimo capitulo, en cuanto del epilogo, solo decirles que tengan en cuenta de que hay probabilidades de que no lo suba pero aun asi intentaré escribirlo, sin mas Let´s Read xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 30: El último día juntos

Me encuentro moviendo y terminando de poner algunas cosas, no puedo creer que esté colgando esto, pero lo cierto es que no quiero llamar la atención cayéndome de la silla donde estoy parado actualmente, termino de fijar y me aseguro que sea resistente, aparentemente lo es, bajo de la silla y contemplo mi creación

Mangle – creo que le faltaron algunas marcas de rojo

Dice mientras se me acerca, era más que obvio que iba a contárselo a todos, hoy se termina la semana de plazo para que Chichi se quede con nosotros, sin duda es algo que me duele, pero debo hacerlo.

Aarón – Foxy ¿puedes ponerle unas marcas más?

Foxy – en eso estoy

Bueno sinceramente Foxy lo va manejando muy bien, al menos está mejor que el día que le dije que Chichi volvería a casa de mis tíos

Flashback

Se puede ver a Aarón y a todo el grupo de regreso en el auto de Issei nadie hablaba, más que nada por el cansancio aunque también el ver a Chichi aferrada al brazo de Aarón sin duda ayudaba mucho al ambiente tan silencioso

Mangle – eh, cariño no es por nada pero ¿acaso Chichi intenta quedarse contigo?

Aarón – me temo que es algo diferente a eso

Chica - ¿Por qué lo dices?

En ese momento los hermanos Said se miran un poco antes de mostrar una sonrisa melancólica

Chichi – mis tíos quieren que vuelva con ellos

En ese momento Issei frena en seco haciendo que los automovilistas detrás comenzaran a sonar el claxon antes de pasar a un lado gritando toda clase de insultos

Issei - ¿te iras de la ciudad?

Chichi – me temo que sí, pero no se preocupen podré verlos en vacaciones y de vez en cuando, cada vez que tenga tiempo pero, vivo en otra ciudad y tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer allí, de hecho esta fue la primera vez que nos hemos visto en un año

En ese momento Foxy salta sobre Chichi llorando a mares

Foxy – NOOOOO, NO TE VAYAS. NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ

Aarón – escucha idiota, esto no es algo que podamos decidir ni tú, ni yo. Chichi debía volver en algún momento

Foxy – MENTIROSO

Chichi – lo siento Foxy pero es cierto, quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo

Foxy – no. ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO

Dice mientras abre la puerta del auto y baja para después salir corriendo rumbo a la ciudad

Chichi – Foxy…

Fin Del Flashback

Sinceramente nunca había visto a Foxy tan deprimido, incluso durmió aquí durante unos días después de que llegara a las tantas de la madrugada a la casa, si así es, el idiota regresó caminando a casa. Pero ahora debo ir a recoger a Chichi de la escuela. Me subo en mi moto y acelero hasta llegar unas cuadras de la escuela, extrañamente no veo a nadie que parezca de la clase de Chichi, extrañado entro por la puerta principal solo para ver todo un grupo de jóvenes detrás de Chichi, me detengo y puedo escuchar como muchos están gimoteando hasta que el amigo de Foxy levanta una escopeta

Bon – en nombre de toda la clase, quiero decir que te extrañaremos, y por lo tanto en tu nombre dispararemos las veintiuna balas de pintura

Dice antes de levantar una escopeta mientras que seis chicos detrás de él hicieron lo mismo comenzando a disparar, uno, dos, pausa para recargar, y tres, tres disparos haciendo así las veintiuna balas. Después de eso chichi solo abraza a Bon, sin duda debe ser doloroso para todos esos niños, saber que Chichi no volverá a esta ciudad hasta la preparatoria

Chichi – Aarón, ¿viniste a recogerme?

Aarón – ¿eh? Ah… si

No sé en qué momento Chichi llego hasta mí, sin dudas da un poco de miedo a veces, ambos nos despedimos por última vez del director el cual viene vestido con un traje parecido al uniforme nazi, con todo y la máscara de gas.  
Subimos a la moto solo para llegar a casa, sin duda tendré que pagar por mas gasolina, pero a Chichi siempre le gustó esta moto, diablos, me siento como el guardia que cumple todos los caprichos del prisionero antes de su ejecución. Llegamos hasta la puerta principal en donde ella me espera hasta que baje ¿en realidad soy el guardia de seguridad, o soy el prisionero? Bajo de la moto y camino al lado de Chichi. Es, como si cada paso pesara más que el anterior hasta que quedo frente a la puerta con Chichi esperando a que la abra.  
Abro lentamente la puerta permitiendo ver a todos gritando "¡sorpresa!" mientras Chichi entra a la casa decorada con las pancartas de "buen viaje"

Chichi - ¿pero, que es todo esto?

Mangle – nos queríamos despedir formalmente de ti

Issei – así que decidimos que era tiempo para una última fiesta

Chichi mira a todos antes de asomar lagrimas antes de salir corriendo y abrazar a Mangle, haciendo que todos puedan abrazarla, me les uno al abrazo antes de que todos nos separemos

Chica – bueno, yo creo que deberíamos comenzar la fiesta antes de que se me corra el maquillaje

Todos aceptan de inmediato. A diferencia de la capilla Sixtinain puedo ver a todos alegres, pero bastante más tranquilos, sin duda es… nostálgico. Salgo al patio solo para ver el cielo despejado a la luz de la luna.

Chichi – allí estás

Aarón – hola…

Digo mientras volteo a verla

Chichi – todos estamos adentro, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aarón – nada en especial, solo, mirando el cielo.

Chichi – nunca me iré si no lo deseas, Aarón.

Aarón – lo sé pero, noches como esta, y saber que regresarás a casa de los tíos, me hace sentir solo

Chichi – la única diferencia entre mamá y yo siempre será la edad, y el hecho de que quizás falte mucho para que yo me vaya al otro lado

Miro a Chichi y veo que está forzando las lágrimas a quedarse dentro de sus ojos, simplemente bajo hasta su altura y la abrazo con delicadeza pero a la vez con mucha fuerza. No pasa mucho antes de que ella me corresponda el abrazo y comience a liberar todas esas lágrimas las cuales comienzo a compartir

Aarón – te quiero, Chichi

Chichi – y yo a ti, hermanito

Decimos antes de terminar el abrazo, ambos con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa.

Chichi – volvamos a la fiesta

No digo nada, simplemente asiento y entro después de ella Más tarde la fiesta iba normal, Foxy abrazado a Chichi todo el tiempo, Issei y Chica se besaban en la barra de la cocina, mientras que yo solo estaba sentado en el sillón mirando una lata de cerveza que estaba sosteniendo, a mi lado está Mangle abrazando mi brazo, la música de pronto va más lenta como si se fuera a detener hasta que de un momento a otro tocan a la puerta, es hora

Les recomiendo poner Kiss The Rain de Yiruma para esta parte del capítulo.

Me levanto y camino a paso lento hasta la puerta, todos me miran hasta el momento en el que abro y puedo ver a mis tios, un hombre trajeado de pelo canoso y lentes, al lado de una mujer que se le notan unos años en su cabello rojo teñido y su vestido azul profundo

Tio – Aarón, estamos esperando

Aarón – la pelea fue en defensa de una amiga suya, además de que insultaron la memoria de nuestros padres, ella está lista

Tia – bueno, esperaremos aquí un poco, dile que traiga sus cosas

Entro en la casa y puedo ver a Chichi abrazando a todos los presentes

Chica – ten cuidado en el viaje

Issei – te vamos a extrañar

Mangle – recuerda no meterte en problemas

Despues de eso Foxy camina al lado de Chichi hasta la puerta antes de que los tios lo miraran un poco raro

Foxy – Chichi, procura nunca olvidarme, te amo

Chichi – y yo a ti

Dicen antes de darse un beso de despedida antes de que Foxy entre a la casa dejando solo mi despedida, me arrodillo para quedar a su altura, le acaricio una mejilla antes de que nos abracemos liberando las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban. Nos separamos y la miro

Aarón – Sé que nos veremos en algún momento, pero quiero que la próxima vez que lo hagamos te quedes conmigo todo el tiempo que sea posible, aun si es para siempre

Chichi – lo intentaré.

Me abraza una última vez

Chichi – te quiero mucho

Aarón – y yo a ti hermanita

Nos separamos permitiendo ver a los tíos los cuales solo me miran

Aarón – cuídenla por favor

Tío – no te preocupes Aarón, por cierto, gracias por haber cuidado de Chichi, estoy seguro que algún día serás como tu padre, un hombre fuerte que de cualquier cosa por su familia

Aarón – gracias

Tía – en cuanto a ti niña, espero que evites pelear, eso no es propio de una dama, anda, sube al auto

Chichi obedece y yo solo entrego las maletas antes de que vea al auto arrancar mientras todo se queda en silencio, entro a la casa y lentamente se van todos, Issei y Chica se van a casa de este, y Mangle va a llevar a Foxy a dormir. Tan solo queda mi presencia en el lugar, entonces me encamino a la habitación de Chichi, abro la puerta y puedo ver una hoja de papel en la cama. La tomo y la leo

Para mi querido hermano Aarón:

Estos meses que pasamos juntos han sido los más felices de mi vida, tanto tú como yo hemos crecido al mismo tiempo. Siempre recordaré esos pocos días que nos ayudamos el uno al otro a salir de las dificultades, y disfrutaré de los tantos días que nos reímos juntos.  
Me voy como vine, sin hacer ruido me despido aunque sea tan difícil decir adiós. Dejaremos de vernos crecer, me tengo que ir y encontrar mi camino y no sé si me perderé o me encontraré, me siento tan sola al escribir esto, sin duda jamás olvidaré que eres mi hermano, te quiero.  
Por favor cuídate y déjame ver a un hombre fuerte cuando pueda regresar, de todas formas, nos veremos en vacaciones.

Atte.

Camila Said "Chichi"

P.D. Recuerda que siempre estaré más cerca de lo que piensas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sin mas decirles, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia que fue una constante en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, gracias a todos los que por una u otra razon se les dio por leer esta historia que en mi opinion no es de las mejores. Aun así muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes locos, simplemente gracias.

JXS fuera 


	31. Epilogo: Alguien

Epilogo: Alguien

Grabación - siguiente estación: Playa grande, _Next Station: Playa Grande_

Me levanto de mi incomodo asiento en el subterraneo, sin duda preferiría cualquier cosa antes que esto, pero, me tendré que resignar por ahora. Camino a la salida y las puertas automáticas se abren cuando el tren se ha detenido, haciendo que me tenga que enfrentar a varias personas que intentan subirse, apenas logro salir veo una especie de aduana improvisada donde puedo ver a varias personas esperando su turno para que revisen su equipaje

Guardia de Seguridad – puedes venir por acá

Me dice uno de los guardias que no parece estar bastante ocupado, de hecho solo tenia a una persona la cual ya iba de salida con sus cosas

Guardia de seguridad – lamento la inspección enserio pero tenemos que tener un poco de cuidado hoy en dia

***** - entiendo, para mi buena suerte no planeo volver de donde vine, al menos por un tiempo

Digo mientras dejo mi maleta a reventar de escuadras rectas y curvas, así como una gran colección de cuadernos de dibujo, una libreta y varias lapiceras de distintos tamaños

Guardia – en ese caso déjame darte dos consejos el primero es que si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en preguntar por Scott en la estación de policía Este ¿ok?

***** - lo tendré en cuenta

Digo mientras el tipo me pasa el detector de metales

Scott – y la segunda es, que hay casas baratas en la zona este de la ciudad, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la playa, lamentablemente es una zona bastante peligrosa

***** - ¿peligrosa?

Scott – digamos que allí viven tres idiotas que usan tanques de gas como petardos, pero no te preocupes los tenemos vigilados

***** - gracias por los consejos, espero verte pronto Scott

Scott – lo mismo digo amigo, nos vemos

Tomo mi maleta y salgo de la estación subterránea mirando a varios lados

***** - este lugar nunca cambia, tal vez mis padres aun vivan en este lugar

Digo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la zona Este de la ciudad

 **Aún Más Cerca De Lo Que Piensas**

 **¿?/¿?/¿?**


End file.
